bakugan mechtanium surge
by lilly321
Summary: Lilly's feelings are in a bundle for her old childhood friend, but when a new foe appears and falls for Lilly how will Shun react? She'll need to keep her emontions in check and fight on! But a looming curse returns and haunts her and her sister will she beat it like her sister did? or will heart break end her like it did in the last several lives shes lived? (Being reveised!)
1. bad start

_**Hello! And welcome to my first fan fic! On the new bakugan series I'll add a link to the episode that the chapter goes with to every chapter and here it is my first fan fic! ^. ^ And I say this I have relay bad grammar and spelling! dream fairys ilke sun, moon, star and the others are on my profile so check it out! and o.o.o.o.o are paragraph indents.**_

* * *

Bad start

"And Dan's taking a heavy attack form the twins and with only 3 bars of life left will he keep his lead on the score board?" Exclaimed the announcer over the p.a system in stadium M as the crowed cheered for him and Drago

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey! Dan!" Exclaimed a girl with her black hair tied back on one side ,split in to 2 thin pony tails that swirled together with a sliver ribbon and a flower clip on top ,and black eyes and a pair of clear spiral ear rings enveloped in a translucent crystal and a star on the end , in a blue tee with a flower on the side and vines ,a short black collard coat with the picture of a dragon and the word 5d's in red on the side of the coat and dark blue jeans plus black heeled boots

"Oh hey Lilly what's up?" Asked Dan running to greet his friend Bakugan interspace back on line kids from around the globe lined up to get in and play and when Lilly and her twin Lunhanna added Pokémon to the picture to open the opportunities to young and old Pokémon trainers that only add sugar to the cake and when Lunhanna decided to allow the citizens of the magical kingdom a place where humans that whiled magic live and thieve along side Pokémon to join in on the fun well from a mere 1000000,00000000000000000 players to 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00, players in a few weeks

_"Hey Drago how are you?"_ Asked sparkle flying to greet Drago

"I'm fine how you and your sisters are?" Asked Drago

"_Good"_ Replied moon coming form her egg

"It's been almost a year ne?" Asked Lilly turning to Dan

"Yup one year ever since the battle against Barodius" Replied Dan

"But…..I'm still top!" Exclaimed Dan pointing at the leader board that showed Dan in first Lunhanna in second, Lilly in third, Shun in 4th, a guy in 5th, and Marucho in 6th

"Not for long Dan!" Giggled a girl as she stepped out from the shadows of a near by building

"Lunhanna!" Exclaimed Lilly surprised to see her twin sister on earth let alone in interspace

"What's up sis?" Winked Lunhanna in black jeans ,black heeled boots, a red long slive and black and white sweater with her hair tied up but in the opposite direction of Lilly also the same ear rings but instead of a star on the end their was a spider on its translucent web

"I may be in second but I intend to shake you off your throne" Declared Lunhanna

_"Ya she's never lost a battle yet!"_ Exclaimed Web

"Not yet" Winked Lilly then Lunhanna turned to face her sister

"Is that a challenge I here?" Asked Lunhanna

"May be and may be not" Replied Lilly smiling baking off form that topic knowing how stressed out her twin was with all the repairs on Neathia and gundaila, deliveries, Ren, paper work, gym challenges and loads more because of Lunhanna's new stats as a black line spider witch the strongest of the strong in power wise in terms of spider witches and spider riders.

"So Lilly did you finish that paper work I dropped off at your office yet?" Asked Lunhanna

"Ya but …" Began Lilly

"Hey Lilly! Dan! Lunhanna!" Exclaimed Marucho walking over to his friends

"Hello!" Exclaimed his Bakugan popping open

"Oh hey Marucho!" Smiled Lilly waving to her friend. Soon shun arrived and it was like old times when life was easy and joyful.

"Hey!" Came a voice

"Hun? ...Oh hello there" said Lilly noticing team Anubis as she turned to face them

"Wait! your team Anubis!" Exclaimed Dan

"Wow that means a lot that the famous brawlers know our name" Snickered Ben cracking his knuckles

"What?" Exclaimed Dan angry at bens comment

"Are you mocking us?" Asked Lilly glaring at the boys

"What if we were?" Added jack chuckling

"_The __nerve!"_ Exclaimed Moon

_"__I __agree __no __respect __at __all"_ Add Cystle

_"__Waste"_ Add Web and silk shaking their heads

"And your point is?" Asked Lilly not impressed by jack's words

"My point? My point is you're weak and childish!" Laughed Ben looking at lilly

"I mean who has a ribbon on their head!" Add Jack pointing at Lilly's bow

"And your talking because?" Asked Lunhanna raising a brow

"Again? You're real dumb aren't you?" Sighed Ben shaking his head

"If I'm dumb then why am I ranking second and you're in 5th?" shot Lunhanna icily then leaning on the wall

"What?" Exclaimed Ben turning to the leader board to see himself in 5th and Lunhanna in 2ond.

"See" Smirked Lunhanna looking away.

"What are you trying to say!" Exclaimed Dan stepping closer to Ben

"I'm saying I can crush you like a bug! You and that silly girl!" Exclaimed Ben in Dan's face pointing at Lilly

"Uh sorry but I'm not in any of this" Explained Lilly putting her hands up in defiance and stepping back but before Ben could say any thing a voice floated through Lilly's head

_"__Miss __you __have __a __challenger __from __kanto"_ Came 'luchia's" voice

_'__Oh __alright __then'_ Replied Lilly looking away towards the gym she had in Bakugan interspace

"Hey no fair!" Came a sharp angry voice from behind Then Lilly turned around

"Oh hello you must be Nicky" Smiled Lilly turning around to face Nicky

"You bet I am! and I challenge you to a battle for the Moondust ribbon badge!" Declared Nicky pointing at Lilly in confidence.

"sure let's go to stadium star 1 then" Replied Lilly pointing to wards a stadium in the distance.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Cheered Nicky in joy.

"Hold on I challenged you first so you need to wait!" Exclaimed Ben in Nicky's face threatening her.

"Hey! No fair when I left gym leader Tammy's gym she said that you would be expecting me!" Exclaimed Nicky in bens face before she turned back to Lilly pleadingly turning to Lilly.

"Well to bad kid!" Exclaimed Ben slapping Nicky to the floor and pushing Lilly in the progress, then a Lucairo appeared out of nowhere and pinned Ben to the wall restarting his movements

"Lucairo!" Exclaimed Lilly while Marucho helped Nicky up.

"Hey let me go! You over grown dog!" Yelled Ben angrily. That only made Lucairo's grip on his hands tighter

_"__You __have __the __nerve __to __speak __to __mistress __Lilly __in __such __manner __as __well __a s__pushing __her __with__out __reason __along __with __assaulting __the __challenger!"_ Growled Lucairo angry as he griped his hands tighter causing him to wince at his grip.

"Lucairo" came Lilly's cool voice as she stood up

_"__But __mistress!"_ began Lucairo protesting her orders.

"Lucairo just do it" Sighed Lunhanna. Then Lucairo let Ben go but kept on glaring at him.

"Now I challenged…" Began Ben but he was caught in mid sentence when Lilly slapped Ben square in the face making him stumble back."What's that for!" exclaimed Ben holding his face where Lilly had slapped him hard in the face.

"What's that for?" Began Lilly with a mean laugh. That soon faded in to a glare."Well. I don't care who! Let alone who challenged me first! You have no right to harm any one in my presence! And feather more you show no respect to public spaces so I decline your challenge! End of the story!" Exclaimed Lilly in a demanding tone that showed no mercy to any one in bens face "Now. Nicky I have received notice from Tammy that you have defeated her in battle and has challenged me in advance so I accept your challenge may the best trainer win" Smiled Lilly turning to face Nicky with a smile

"Yes!" Exclaimed Nicky jumping in the air

"Lucairo please take Nicky to the arena" Smiled Lilly gesturing towards Nicky who was excited and pumped for action. Then Lucairo bowed and took Nicky to the arena. "See you guys later!" waved Lilly as she left for the stadium as well.

"Why that…"began Ben again but instead of getting slapped by Lilly he was face to face to a Lunhanna's shadow that held a knife to bens neck and giggling like crazy

"He he he he he he".

"Uh uh uh uh uh" Stammered Ben by its sudden appearance

"look I'm not my sister and I'm not nice and naive like her so I don't bother to give boring lectures no one bothers to remember but I do enjoy making others suffer so ….." Began Lunhanna as she stood up while Ben gulped in fear.

"Lunhanna's right you can't talk to any one like that. Ever" Added Shun glaring.

"So I don't mind insults towards the challenger but when it get directed to Lilly that's when I draw a thick bloody red line" Smiled Lunhanna evilly "So where my twin fails to enjoy I fill it with fun. so I will battle you instead of Lilly "then Lunhanna's giggling shadow returned to its normal form.

"So what was that girl asking?" Asked jack confused

"She was asking for a gym battle with Lilly the gym leader of bay view city" Replied Marucho

"Gym leader?" asked Robbin confused

"Oh! right your new so I'll tell you … another day when I don't have things to do" Said Lunhanna as she spun on her heel and left

Elsewhere

"Come one come all to stadium star 1 for the gym battle between Nicky of Kanto vs. gym leader Lilly of Bayview!" Exclaimed a voice over the p.a system

In stadium star 1

"The battle between Lilly of Bayview city's lunardust gym will now commence each person is allowed 3 Pokémon each and only the challenger will be able to change or swap Pokémon " Explained "Luchia" the stands were full of kids eager to watch the battle between Lilly and a 10 year old kid "Began!" Exclaimed "Luchia"

"You're the challenger you chose first" smiled Lilly gesturing towards Nicky

"Ok then lets go! Emolga!" exclaimed Nicky tossing Emolga's pokeball

"Em!" Exclaimed Emolga coming out from her pokeball pumped for the battle

"Ok then Pururiru lest go!" Exclaimed Lilly tossing Pururiru's pokeball towards the field. Then Pururiru appeared on the field

"Puru!" Exclaimed Pururiru as Emolga glared at Pururiru

In the stands above

"Is this why she said she didn't wanna brawl me? For this?" Exclaimed Ben unimpressed by the battle between Pururiru and Emolga

"I've never seen these Bakugan before" Added Jack watching the battle between the 2 Pokémon

"And they don't even look like Bakugan" Added Robin While Emolga took an attack from Pururiru

"That's because they are not Bakugan but Pokémon" Replied Lunhanna standing behind Ben, Jack, Robin and Anubis

"Whoa where did you come from?" Asked Ben startled by Lunhanna's sudden appearance

"Buddy. Lilly's my twin and we are both gym leaders so why wouldn't I want to see her in battle?" Asked Lunhanna sacristy then rolling her eyes

"Good point" Added Jack

"So what are they if they aren't bakugan?" Asked Anubis interested in Pokémon

"Well Pururiru and Emolga are Pokémon that inhabit this and other worlds" Explained Lunhanna watching the match

"Other worlds?" Asked Jack

"You're new so I'll tell you Bakugan interspace isn't just by kids around the world but also in vestal and in the magical kingdom" Added Lunhanna

"Magical kingdom?"

"Vestal?" Added Jack and Ben puzzled

"Ya earth isn't the only place that can sustain life you know?" Sighed Lunhanna

"Em….ol….ga" Whimpered Emolga

"Emolga is un able to continue the winner is Pururiru!" Exclaimed "Luchia" pointing a red flag at Nicky as the crowed went wild over Lilly's win while Nicky returned Emolga to its ball

"so do you give up?' Asked Lilly playfully

"Heck no!" Exclaimed Nicky determined as she pulled out another pokeball

"Al right then Pururiru do you want to keep going?" Asked Lilly smiling at her Pokémon

"Puru!" Exclaimed Pururiru confidant in the next win she was going to get.

"Well then lets continue" Smiled Lilly gesturing to Nicky to have the first choice.

"Ok go! Blastoise! Show them what you're made of!" Exclaimed Nicky as she tossed a pokeball.

"Blast" Exclaimed Blastoise coming out of his pokeball and shooting water from his cannons.

"Blastoise vs. Pururiru! Begin!" Exclaimed "Luchia" waving the flags as the 2ed round began

"I'll take the first attack Pururiru use hydro pump!" Exclaimed Lilly pointing at the field then Pururiru blasted hydro pump at Blastoise pushing him back

"Ya gotta do better then that! Blastoise use water fall!" Exclaimed Nicky as Blastoise began its attack

"Pururiru dodge and use and use frenzy plant!" Exclaimed Lilly pointing at Blastoise.

"What!" Exclaimed Nicky in shock of hearing the attack as Pururiru tapped the floor and a mass of vines sprouted and raced across the field to Blastoise

"How's that possible?' Exclaimed Ben also in shock of the choice of attack,

"An aquas Pokémon shouldn't be able to use subtera Pokémon's ability's!" Added Jack pointing at the field where Blastoise struggled with the frenzy plant attack.

"Dude this is not your average Bakugan brawl it's a Pokémon battle" Explained Lunhanna shaking her head

"Hun?" Asked Ben still confused

_'__clueless'_ sighed Luntic who sat on Lunhanna's shoulder watching the match

"listen in Bakugan there are 6 attributes aquas, pyarus, subtera, heoas, darkuas and ventus not sure if i spelt that right but in terms of Pokémon attabutes or as most call them types there are 13 types water,fire,ground,steel,rock,ice,thunder,grass,poison,dragon,ghost,physic and dark types "Began Lunhanna counting off her fingers as she named each type

_'__Ya __and __there __are __over __600 __Pokémon __species!__'_ Added Web

_'__They __cant __here __you, __you __know?"_ Added her sister Silk looking at her sister

_"__Heck"_ Shrugged Web

"So there are more in the Pokémon world?" Asked Ben getting it a little

"Yup there are way more Pokémon then Bakugan. Way more" Explained Lunhanna

"So Pokémon can use other attributes ability's?" Asked Anubis

"That's where things get confusing you see to Bakugan abilities are attacks basic commands for certain movements while to Pokémon abilities are strong and can do big damage" Explained Lunhanna pulling out a lollypop and sucking on it

"What do you mean "abilities are strong and can do big damage? Aren't they the same?" Asked Jake confused at the thought

"Well look at Blastoise I for one am surprised that it's still standing after major damage from Lilly's Pururiru elementally speaking. So its ability torrent should kick in soon" Pointed Lunhanna

"Blast blast blast" Panted Blastoise standing up

"That's my Blastoise!" Cheered Nicky as her Blastoise go up

"Still standing? Well not for long" Sighed Lilly

"Pururiru! Use thunder wave!" Exclaimed Lilly

"WHAT!" exclaimed Nicky in shock of hearing an electrical attack coming from a water type like Pururiru

"Pururiru!" exclaimed Pururiru letting out a massive thunder wave towards half beaten Blastoise

"No!" screamed Nicky when the smoke cleared Pururiru was still standing but barely due to thunder waves after affect on water types while Blastoise also still standing but with one slight difference

"Whoa that Blastoise is glowing blue" said Jack as Blastoise glowed blue

"Yup. That is torrent. It's a Water type ability when on the verge of passing out a water types Pokémon's power Level rise to match its opponent but in this case…" Began Lunhanna looking at the arena

"Blast" Sighed Blastoise passing out

"Blastoise is unable to battle the winner is Lilly!" Exclaimed "Luchia" pointing the red flag at Nicky again as she had the look of shock on her face. as a cheer screeched across the stands with cheering fans

"Good job Blastoise take a rest" Said Nicky flatly as she returned Blastoise to his pokeball

_'__Now __what?'_ Asked sparkle as she noticed the sudden change in Nicky's aura as well as the crowed,

_'__We __continue'_ Replied Lilly looking at Nicky.

"Are you giving up?" Asked Lilly smiling cheerfully

"No because if I do then Blastoise and Emolga's lost will be in vain so ….I continue! Go Riolu!" Exclaimed Nicky as a Riolu appeared on the battle field in a fighting stance as well as a glare

_'__Riolu_' Thought Lilly in daze

"Miss?" Asked "Luchia" snapping Lilly from her thoughts

"Oh well then Pururiru can you last?'' Asked Lilly looking at her tired Pokémon

"Pu, Ru ri...ru!". Puffed Pururiru with energy.

"Now that's more like it" Smirked Lily

"Began!"

"Whoa what happened?" Asked Robin looking at Nicky

"Well even with Blastoise ability torrent it still wasn't enough to beat Lilly's Pururiru but lasting that long has taken a toll to Pururiru stats even with its own ability stat con it sill is suffering form slight paralyses" Explained Lunhanna noticing the static around Lilly's Pokémon

"Then why didn't it just give in?" Asked Ben angrily

"Would you give in half way in a brawl?" Asked Anubis looking at Ben angry he'd ask such

"No but….." Began Ben

"Then there's your answer" Sighed Lunhanna leaning on the wall

"Pu…..ruuu" Whimpered Pururiru passing out

"Pururiru is unable to battle Riolu wins!" Exclaimed "Luchia" as the crowed cheered

"Good job my friend …." Smiled Lilly sending Pururiru to her ball then saying.

"Nicky no more playing around I'll tell you this. The next gym won't be so nice or any of the gyms you will face in the future so expect the unexpected"

"I know that! So let's roll!" Exclaimed Nicky while her Pokémon puffed

_'__Now __what __Lilly __your __down __to __5 __Pokémon'_ Exclaimed Star knowing that Lilly had limited choices _'_

_Ya you lost Pururiru already'_ Added Sun

_'__So __you __only __have __Lucairo__, Bellossom ,__Eevee, __Roselia __and __Milotic'_ Added sparkle

_'__I __know __but __Bellossom __is __suffering __from __poison __from __her __last __battle ,__Milotic __is __thin __on __health ,__Roselia __and __Eevee __are __no __match __for __Riolu__'__s __power __level __at __all"_ Replied Lilly nervously looking at the Riolu _"Then its…."_ began Star

A Lucairo standing outside the stadium awaiting for his mistress sisters to arrive when he sensed some thing and walked in to stadium star 1 and in to the stands and jumped off and on to the field and assuming a fighting stance knowing the problem at hand for his mistress well

"Well that's that" Sighed Lunhanna seeing Lucairo's arrival as she turned to leave

"You're not watching the rest?'' Asked Anubis seeing Lunhanna leave

"Why bother Lilly's gonna win but in the end another flower blooms and drifts away" sighed Lunhanna leaving

"What?" Asked the boys confused. Across the stadium team Sellon stood also watching the battle in utter shock as well

"Well my choice is chosen" Sighed Lilly shrugging to defeat

"Began!" Exclaimed "Luchia" waving the flags and the moment "Luchia" finished Lucairo began to attack Riolu head on and hard with out any command from Lilly who only stood watching her Lucairo battle to Riolu who struggled to dodge all the sudden and fast attacks from lucairo and ended up taking major damage from every attack

"Na" Began Nicky biting her lip nervous and unsure what to do _'His movements are so fast like Tammy's Lucairo but faster'_ Thought Nicky remembering when she challenged Tammy the gym leader of dojo gym in Kenline city

"Woa that's some fast movements even my bakugan can't keep up!" Exclaimed Ben shocked

"Indeed its movements are incredibly fast" added Robbin as team Anubis watched in utter shock. Soon the mach was over

"Riolu is unable to battle Lucairo and the victory goes to Lilly of the lunardust gym!" Exclaimed "Luchia" as she pointed a green flag at Lilly and her lucairo the crowd went wild but then soon faded in a matter of moments when Lilly mumbled

_"Strider"_

"Aw man" Sighed Nicky as she slumped to the ground in tears "Emolga, Blastoise, Riolu I'm sorry" Cried Nicky softly while Lucairo bowed when Lilly walked pass to Nicky

"Lucairo please take her Pokémon to the medic center and tell emerald star l.1 please?" Asked Lilly handing lucairo the Move card. He bowed and left then Lilly walked towards Nicky then couching down and asking softly

"Are you ok?"

"Hun? AH! Yes!" Exclaimed Nicky startled by Lilly stumbling back and then digging in to her pockets for her badge case and handing Lilly her case with a fierce smile but trembling in sadness in side while Lilly took the case and opened it

_'__Woa __look __at __the __way __the __badges __shine!__'_ Exclaimed Star pointing at the badges in their case

_'__I __agree __sis __the __only __way __the __badges __would __sparkle __like __this __is __when __in __battle __they __learn __the __lesson __that __is __thought __through __battle __like __in __Dias __gym!__"_ Exclaimed Sun touching one of the badges as it glowed to her touch then faded when she put the badge back.

_"__Ya __in __her __gym __you __learn __that __looks __can __be __deceiving!"_ Added Cystle looking up at Lilly who only smiled at that and returned the case with all 6 badges in side to Nicky and turning to say

""Luchia" can you please go get me "that"? Please?" asked Lilly

"Yes miss right away" Bowed "Luchia" as she left

"But why?" Asked Nicky eyes wide in shock and red with tears.

"Why what?" Asked Lilly couching down to face Nicky eye and drying her tears.

"Why didn't you take my badges? I was told at the last gym that if I lost to you I'd lose all the badges I had won" Explained Nicky letting a cry now and then

"Well its true but you didn't lose" Smiled Lilly as "Luchia" came back with a fancy sliver tray with a red silk cloth inside and a sliver star with a butterfly ribbon on the bottom

"But how?'' Asked Nicky as Lilly took the badge from the tray and handed it to Nicky who could only stand and stare in utter shock

"You may have lost the battle to my Pokémon but you proved to me that you deserved to win the badge" Replied Lilly with a smile

"I still don't get it!" Exclaimed Nicky frustrated

"In the lunar dust gym the Pokémon are odd and extremely hard to beat and even if you did beat my Pokémon but had no heart or care for them then I would have taken the badges and sent you back to the first gym" Explained Lilly

_"Ya so you earned it through trust and friend ship!"_ Exclaimed Sun

"Woa are those fairy's?" Exclaimed Nicky noticing Lilly's 5 dream fairy's

_"Indeed we are and only when you truly earned the Moondust badge will you've able to see them"_ Smiled Star

"Awesome! I got the Moondust badge!" Exclaimed Nicky running out the door in happiness and pass Jack

"Are all your challengers odd?' Asked Jack

"Oh I didn't notice you" Smiled Lilly turning to face team Anubis

"That kid" Began Anubis

"What was she talking about?" Asked Ben

"Something bout dream fairy's" Replied Jack

"What?' Asked Ben

"Who are you really?" Asked Anubis when 2 people walked in to the arena…

* * *

_**CLIFHANGER! **_

_**Not. **_

_**quite long format wise but hey i'm still fixing the bugs my editor says is in this so hang in there!**_

_**-lilly321**_

* * *

_**and heres a tip of the next 3 chapters**_

"HER HIGHNESS HAS RUN OFF!" Yelled the maid

Aw man my head hurts" mumbled Lilly as she sat up rubbing her head in pain. "Lilly your up?" smiled Shun kneeling in front of Lilly in relief she was ok. _'__Oh __come __on! __how a__bout __Shun?__'_ came Lunhanna's voice through Lilly's mind remembering what Lunhanna had said to her earlier. "Ah!...um….no….oh….no yes" stammered Lilly blushing at the thought as she stood up only to lose her balance and fall over this time on shun who caught Lilly and helped her back up. "You sure you ok?" asked Shun holding Lilly steady.

"Ok I have my coat and I'm on time!" Exclaimed Dan arriving at the stadium with his coat and drago on his shoulder "Your late Dan" Came a voice "Hun?" Asked Dan as he turned around to see lunhanna standing with his arms crossed unimpressed "What? No way the brawl is at 4:00pm!" exclaimed Dan looking at his watch _"Well according to this clock its 4:10pm,"_pointed web pointing at lunhannas watch "Oh…...ok then let's get going this match will be a breeze!" exclaimed Dan as he walked in to a stadium filled with cheering fans


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! And welcome back! To another chapter of my Baugan fanfic like usual spelling has been checked over and over so deal with it! Dream fairy descriptions are on my profile and so are some episode the o.o.o.o are paragraph indents(because I'm an idiot and don't know how to do indents) and please I'm beging u _**READ **__**THEN **__**REVIEW!**_

* * *

**_last time_**

"Are all your challengers odd?' Asked Jack

"Oh I didn't notice you" Smiled Lilly turning to face team Anubis

"That kid" Began Anubis

"What was she talking about?" Asked Ben

"Something bout dream fairy's" Replied Jack

"What?' Asked Ben

"Who are you really?" Asked Anubis when 2 people walked in to the arena

* * *

**_now_**

chapter 2

"Onee san!" Exclaimed a voice coming from the stadiums entrance as a little girl the age of 15 and another girl following behind only a year older then the 15 year old who seams much older then she appeared. With her long turquoise hair in 2 long fat ponytails held by silver ribbons and her piercing black eyes glairing at everything in sight in a blue turtleneck. With the slives fanning out and a black skirt with shorts underneath with a sky-blue scarf with blue zig zag pattern around her waist in a butterfly knot at the back with black flats. While the other girl had dusky orange hair pilled up at the back of her head and pinned down by 2 thin sticks with beads dangling from the ends and blue eyes in a sky-blue tee and white skirt with light blue flats.

"And who are they?" Asked jack looking at Tina with eyes of interest "Oh this is my younger sisters Tina" smiled Lilly gesturing towards Tina

"Hello" Replied Tina waving

"And Tammy" added Lilly gesturing towards Tammy Who only stayed silent and kept a watchful eye of the 4 boys standing ahead

"Are they gym leaders as well?" Asked Ben looking at Tammy who looked back with and angry look.

"Yes we are. I'm the gym leader of Windybaison villages. skyline gym and my elder sister Tammy is the gym leader of Keniline dojo gym" Smiled Tina pointing at Tammy who leaned towards Lilly's ear.

"Sister Rubby san wants you for a recording with Lunhanna and Ren," Whispered Tammy in to Lilly's ear.

"Oh alright then thank you" Smiled Lilly

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Your pretty cute wanna go on a date" Asked Jack winking at Tina and with that Jack was pinned to the floor by Tammy who had a firm grip on his hands.

"Don't call my sister cute and don't ask her out!" Exclaimed Tammy griping jacks hands harder causing him to whimper in pain while Tina hid behind Lilly blushing at the request and Lilly watching in amusement

"Hey!" Exclaimed Ben stepping in but only got Tammy to turn around and glare at him daring him to move a inch. Ben gulped and stepped back. He was pinned down earlier by Lilly's lucairo and wasn't about to let it happen again. And defiantly not by a girl who's is younger and smaller then him.

"Tammy please don't snap his arms" Began Lilly as she tried to calm Tammy down

"Snap my arms! Get her off me!" Wailed jack wiggling around under Tammy's grip trying to break free of Tammy's strong grip

"Hey" Exclaimed Anubis Tammy turned around and glare at Anubis who returned the glare just as cold and dangerous

_"__Come __on __Tammy __there's __no __point __he __can't __even __fight __back!"_ Exclaimed a voice then another fairy came in to view

_"__Ya __its __no __fun __if __he __can't __even __fight __back!"_ Add another fairy

"Aura! Fight!" Exclaimed Tina greeting Tammy's dream fairies who hovered above Tammy

_"__Hey __Tina __is __Cloud __or __Flight __with __you_?" Asked Aura flying to greet Tina

_"__Ya __we're __here!"_ Exclaimed a Cloud shaped gem that floated from Tina's pockets. Then it glowed and another fairy appeared this time with a short slive dress made of a cloud and flats with white hair in 2 long braids coming out to hi 5 Aura and fight

_"__Where's __punch?"_ Asked Cloud cheerfully

"_She's __sleeping"_ Replied Fight pointing at Tammy

"Who are you talking to?" Exclaimed Robbin watching Tina stare in to space

_"__Who's __this __nut?"_ Asked Aura rudely earning her a light punch from Cloud

_"__They __must __be __new __then"_ Smiled Cloud

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Can someone get her off of me!" Exclaimed Jack still under Tammy's tight grip that got tighter when he spoke

"Now now Tammy let him go he was only joking about Tina" Smiled Lilly Getting Tammy off Jacks back

"Fine" Puffed Tammy as she let Jack go but continued to glare at him

"Back on track who are you?" Asked Anubis gesturing towards Lilly.

"Well I'm …." Just then a fire ball set Lilly's head on fire "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Lilly running around yelling at the top of her lungs

_"Well Rubby's getting impatient"_ Nodded Sun as Lilly ran around screaming loudly

_"__Watery!"_ Exclaimed Moon then a bucket of water appeared above Lilly and put out the fire soaking her all the way

"Great now I'm wet" Sighed Lilly looking at her wet clothing that clinged to her body

_"If __you __don't __want __me __to __**roast **__you __alive __then __**move **__**it**__!"_ Exclaimed a voice over the p.a

_"__Well __that's __Rubby __for __you"_ Exclaimed star then Tina and Tammy left along with their dream fairies

"I'm sorry but I need to go now may be we could talk over lunch later?" Suggested Lilly as she left with Tina and Tammy

"Wait but when?" Exclaimed Anubis

"I'll find you!" Exclaimed Lilly disappearing from sight

"Well now what?" Asked Jack rubbing his wrist.

"Lunch?" Shrugged Ben

"Sure" Added Robbin Then team Anubis left the arena and the day went on but the only problem was that Lilly's voice seamed so familiar but from where?

The next day

"Mistress Lilly its time for your math lesson" Smiled a maid walking in to a large bedroom with cream coloured walls and maple wood floors at the end was a grand bed with white silk curtains lining the bed.

"Miss?" Asked the maid opening up the windows and placing Lilly's clothing on the dresser that sat next to a Chinese folding rack but when no one answered the maid walked to the bed and pulled aside to curtains

"Miss?" Asked the maid again removing the black blanket with suns. Moons, stars, flowers, and butterflies in coloured silk only to find a doll with a note attached to its head reading

_Gtg marucho wants me to help him with the new Pokémon scans don't wait up_

_^.^_

_From:_

_Queen Lilly_

"HER HIGHNESS HAS RUN OFF!" Yelled the maid

Down stairs in the dinning room 

Down stairs in the living room sat a tall man clow reed and a woman having breakfast.

"Well it sounds like Lilly's gone then" Smiled the woman sipping her cup of tea as she heard the maid scream.

"Indeed she has an interesting fate ahead so things like this wont but unusual" Smiled the man placing his down on the small coffee table as the couple sat before a grand window that overlooked the royal gardens.

"Yes I have talked to the sprits of the moon and the sun and they both agree that Lilly's trip has just begun," Add the woman as a maid poured tea in to the man's cup.

"Don't you agree Crestallia?" Asked the lady turning to see Crestella staring out the window

"Cers…" said Crestallea

"How's your twin dear?" Asked the man looking over to his wife as she sipped her tea. He was referring to Lilly's aunt and lunhannas mother. Arachueshe spindle tail lee

"Oh my sister? You know…." Smiled the lady looking out the window

On the magical web

"Haa noting like drifting through space eh strider?" Asked a tall slender woman on top of a giant sliver spider with blue eyes and black leg's.

_"__Indeed __ever __since __lunhanna __became __a __back line __spider __witch __life __has __gotten __much __easer __for __all__"_. Sighed Strider looking at the vast web that lay ahead with pinpoints of lights hear and there where the strands of webbing met forming portals to different worlds, places, planets, city's, times and more.

"Heck but I still don't get how she became a blackine?"Sighed Arachueshe in confusion

"_Well she passed the ancient spider's task then ya"_ Added Strider

"Ya but that task is never easy ever!" Exclaimed Arachueshe thinking of how her daughter managed to pass _"_

_"Good point it took us a century to pass"_ Add Strider

"Even if it did cost my dream fairies but they're in a better place now" Sighed Arachueshe. Thinking when she had her own dream fairy's before their role in her life ended and disappeared in the wind leaving only their dream eggs behind as a memory for Arachueshe that now hung on her belt

_"But __heck __lunhannas __a __backline__spider __witch __with __a __fiancée __so __she's __got __a __good __life __ahead"_Add Strider

In Gundaila

"Ahcooo!" Sneezed Lunhanna in the hall of gundailas castle.

"Lunhanna are you sick?' Asked Ren standing next to lunhanna as she wiped her noise and said

"Ya a slight chill but no worries". "That's good let's hurry before master nerzan gets mad" Nodded Ren as he ran ahead with a hand full of scrolls from the basement of the castle.

_'__Ren __you __worry __too __much'_ Thought Lunhanna sighing with a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she ran to catch up with Ren

Bakugan interspace

"Hey Dan isn't it almost time for your brawl with Ben?" Asked Shun as the trio sat at a small table out side an arena

"Oh right I almost forgot!" Exclaimed Dan standing up

"Oh Dan you'll lose your head if it wasn't screwed on tight" Sighed Marucho

"Hey not true!" Exclaimed Dan

"Then where's your coat?" Asked Drago popping open on his shoulder

"Oh that's easy it's …" then he noticed it wasn't on the chair he was sitting on yet in his house hanging on a rack at the front door

"Yaaaa…I'll get going" Laughed Dan slightly as he left for home

"Geez is he forgetful or what?" Asked Maruchos bakugan Tristar

15min later

"Ok I have my coat and I'm on time!" Exclaimed Dan arriving at the stadium with his coat and drago on his shoulder

"Your late Dan" Came a voice

"Hun?" Asked Dan as he turned around to see lunhanna standing with his arms crossed unimpressed

"What? No way the brawl is at 4:00pm!" exclaimed Dan looking at his watch

_"Well according to this clock its 4:10pm,"_pointed web pointing at lunhannas watch

"Oh…...ok then let's get going this match will be a breeze!" exclaimed Dan as he walked in to a stadium filled with cheering fans

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ok cut that this may not be a breeze," sighed Dan watching drago get punched in the face. The stadium setting was an old empty city with tall skyscrapers an area perfect Ben's bakugan who was short and narrow perfect for this battle arena while drago had trouble moving in tight spaces like this one.

"Hey Dan when I crush you I'll take your top spot!" exclaimed Ben as his bakugan smashed in to Drago while Spinneret jumped it and dragging it to the ground.

"Hey you can help you know!" exclaimed Dan turning to lunhanna.

"No thanks this is Spinneret's training session not mine" waved Lunhanna lying down on the roof of a building while Spinneret jumped bens bakugan again and again.

"Yes Lunhanna any time now would be good" add Drago holding off Ben's bakugan attack.

"Fine" sighed lunhanna "Joltik, Galvantula help Spinneret and Drago please," sighed Lunhanna holding two pokeballs as the two spiders appeared and helped Spinneret and Drago.

"Ya can ya lift a leg please!" Exclaimed Dan

"Ha you can't even attack properly!" laughed Ben that made Lunhanna mad.

"oh I'll show you an attack. Vocal command, the big and the through" sighed lunhanna sitting up then Lunhannas spider bakugan grew and all the attacks directed to them went through stunning Ben.

"What!" exclaimed Ben seeing this

"There you go I lifted a leg," sighed lunhanna standing up.

"Grrr! Spiral twister!" exclaimed Ben then Drago and Ben's bakugan started to fight hard while Lunhanna's bakugan drained Ben's bakugan power LV

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"you guys are a pain" sighed Lunhanna as she jumped from one building to the next because every building Lunhanna was last on got destroyed by Drago or Ben's bakugan. Then Lunhanna spot a place where the building had not been demolished by any one.

_'__Web __can __you?__'_ asked Lunhanna looking to the stands

_'__No __problem__'_ smiled web as she flew over to the undiminished building and chanted

_'__web __web __spinner __web!"_ then a web formed and when Lunhanna saw that she jumped over and lay on that watched the battle_._

_"__Lunhanna?"_ Came a voice

_"__What's __wrong __Spinneret__?"_ Asked lunhanna

_'__Its __black __he __says __ren __wants __to __talk__'_ explained spinneret

_"__Ren?__'_ asked lunhanna with a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she stood up while the spider ring with 3 coloured gems ,one for the head, one for the thorax and the last one for its abdomen sparkled on her ring finger. Then she quickly whipped out her laptop and tried to connect but the connection was scrambled.

_"__Silk __can __you __set __up __a __connection __web?_' asked lunhanna looking at her dream fairy_._

_"__No __prob!__"_Winked silk then silk flew up above lunhanna and chanted

_"__Sil __sil __silly __silk__!"_ then a web began to form in a shape of a dome over Lunhanna and sure enough the static on her laptop cleared to a sharp picture of ren on gundailla

_"__Thanks__!"_ Exclaimed lunhanna waving to her dream fairy's.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Wow lunhannas strong isn't she?" asked Marucho watching from the stands.

"Ya according to her records she's gotten a lot stronger like a lot!" added Shun also watching from the stands.

_"Well it makes sense lunhannas a demon spider witch and a black line at that,"_ explained luntic one of Lunhanna's dream fairy's.

"But where doses all that power come from?" asked Shun looking at the dream fairy.

_"__Well __a __spider__witch __has __a __spider __stone __some __where __on __their __body __weather__"_ began Sylphic Luntic's sister.

_"__And __it __stores __magic __to __be __used __and __it __as __no __limit __along __with __the __linker __core __that __every __magic __user __has __no __matter __how __small __or __how __old __the __user __is_ "add charmlic another one of lunhannas dream fairy's.

_"__The __only __limit __is __how __much __the __body __can __use __before __it __reaches __its __physical __limit __then __it __snaps __and __the __body __shuts __down __to __rest __due __to __the __strain __of __the __magic__"_added Luntic.

" How about you Lilly do you have a limit?" asked Tailen popping open on shuns shoulder

"Oh I do but I tend to get carried away and go pass is," replied Lilly looking at the field.

_"__And __she __knows __it's __bad __for __her __health __too__!"_ Exclaimed Sparkle

"How's it bad for her health?" Asked Tristar popping open as well

_"__Well __it __shortins __her __life__span,__"_ replied Sun

"What?" Exclaimed Shun and marucho turning to face Lilly.

"It shortens your lifespan?" exclaimed shun worried .

"Ya it does" replied Lilly calm

"How can you be so calm?" asked Tailen shocked.

"Oh because magic users live to a 10000 years -50000 years" replied Lilly smiling.

"Whoa that's old" added Shun

"_It __is __but __spider __witches __live __double __the __life __span __of __a __magi c__user_" explained Moon.

"Then you mean Lunhanna could live till she's 1000000?" exclaimed Tristar

_"__Ya __but __if __she __goes __pass __her __physical __limit __then __it __also __shortens __her __life_ "added Star

"Wow we'll be dead before that "exclaimed Marucho

_"__True"_ added Star So the battle raged on soon it went underground but that's when trouble began….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Oh crap," breathed Lunhanna as a massive explosion wiped bens bakugan out and sending Ben flying back leaving a very big ditch in the stadium and large chunks of the ground sent flying over the stands. Then the brawlers stepped in shun with tailen and marucho with Tristar. while Lilly casted her magic _"tinkle __tinkle!"_ exclaimed Lilly casting loop, return ,erase and shadow over the stands protecting the children in the stands while shun and marucho took care of the larger chunks of earth directed to the stands and when the smoke cleared there stood Lilly fused with sparkle.

_"__Now __that's __how __you __cast!"_ Exclaimed Sparkle

"I agree" smiled Lilly holding a cream coloured staff with a loop at the top with the sun star and moon in the middle and 2 little wing on the side and a spinning dial filled with glittery water

"Whoa!"

"Cool!"

"This awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"Go Dan!"

"Long live the brawlers!"

As cheers arose from the crowd stunned by Lilly's magic

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Drago!" exclaimed Dan as he ran to drago who kneeled in the center of the ditch in shock of what happened

"buddy you ok?" Asked Dan running to his partner's side in worry

"I'm fine but who are they?" began drago as Dan turned to see Lilly fused with Sparkle, a boy in a red shirt. Blue pants and blue hair with hazel eyes, a tall girl in a yellow and white diamond jumpsuit. Straight pigtails on both sides of her head with a checkered hancerchif in her back pocket, a man with a black tee. blue jeans with sliver hair and green eyes with an hour glass on his wrist And a little boy in gray shorts and red shirt and hair standing on the edges of the stands facing the battlefield he was relived that Lilly had casted magic to protect the children

"Hey don't worry about that now worry about your self!" Yelled Dan worried

"I'm fine but what was that?" asked drago gripping his head

"Drago!, Dan!" exclaimed lunhanna on spinnerets back coming down the ditch with Joltik, Galvantula following behind

"I'm ok but drago seems uneasy," replied Dan as lunhanna got off spinnerets back "drago how do you feel?" Asked Lunhanna looking at the massive dragon

"I feel a bit dizzy," replied Drago sitting up

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ow" cringed Ben as he stood up cracking his back

"Ben you ok?" asked jack running to Ben's side.

"Ya I think?" replied Ben rubbing his bum.

"That was some blast!" exclaimed Jack.

"I agree," added Robbin looking up towards the stands that were half-empty now.

"How it'd happen?" asked Jack.

"I dono he activated some ability and boom!" explained Ben

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well Lunhanna is Drago ok?" Asked Dan worried

"Well from what my web vision sees he's ok but take him to emerald just incase," instructed Lunhanna

"Lunhanna!" exclaimed Lilly jumping off the stands and floating down to where Lunhanna and Dan were

"Hey any thing wrong with what you see?" asked Lunhanna referring to Lilly's ability to see auras

"well….."Then Lilly closed her eyes and reopened then to see Drago's aura

"Other then the black smog coming out of him then no" replied Lilly closing her eyes and opening them again

_"__Dizzy__?__" _Asked sun looking at Drago

"A little" replied Drago griping his head.

_"__Are __you __hurt__?'_ asked Web poking Drago's arm

"No I'm fine," replied Drago reassuring the dream fairy's.

"Drago I didn't know you had that much power" exclaimed Marucho

"Ya it must be when he won the battle against darack" added Shun

"What ever it is its gotta be under control" sighed Dan patting Drago's side.

In an ally way

Team Anubis stood in the shadows as Anubis yelled at Ben

"Listen your not to challenge Lilly or Dan their my opponents not yours!" Exclaimed Anubis grabbing bens collar and pushing him in to the wall.

"Ok ok chill I just wanted to see how strong he was" explained Ben.

"Ya strong is right a plant size hole in the earth" snickered Robbin.

"And not to mention those girls the one with the spider is strong as well "add jack.

"Ya but I have a hunch that the gym leader one the one that was challenged is the strongest of the brawlers next to Dan "mumbled Anubis.

* * *

Tammy: life sucks

Lilly: (drying her hair) It does

Tina: (handing lilly another towel) want another towel?

Oc: (hands lilly a towel) here use mine

Tammy: oh hey sis

Oc1: YO WHATS UP!

Moon: (punchs the other dream fairy) shut up

Lilly: read and review please

* * *

o.o.o.o.o

"That's like our 100th attack!" Exclaimed Dan looking at the mectagon that had not one starch at all

"This thing is unbelievable" exclaimed Drago

"Hey Dan Lilly told me to come and check up on you "sighed a girl. With her blazing red hair in two layers, 1 to her waist and the other on top to her neck. In a red v-neck outlined in lace and lace cuffs along with a pair of boot cut blue jeans and black boot. With a small flame in a glass pendent hanging from a gold chain around her neck

o.o.o.o

"Lilly you ok?" asked Lunhanna landing on a tree

"Ya I'm fine" panted Lilly attacking again

_"__Her __energy __levels __are __going __down __she's __at __her __limit"_ explained Spinneret

"Ya and she's dumb enough to continue" shook Lunhanna unimpressed

_"__But __she's __not __willing __to __give __in __eh?"_ Asked Luntic

"Well that's her own foolish choice not mine" added Lunhanna as spinneret jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello! MY LIFE SUCKS! Why because I got hit with 12 trucks of work and more to come

Lilly: ow

Lunhanna: lol

Dream fairy1: wanna go to hell?

Oc:why are u asking that?

Sun: spelling and grammar have been checked 4 times over

Moon: read and review

Luntic: lilly321 does not own Bakugan but she owns her entire long list of OC's

Charmlic: and on with the chapter that is longer then the last like real long

* * *

_**Last time**_

In an ally way

Team Anubis stood in the shadows as Anubis yelled at Ben

"Listen your not to challenge Lilly or Dan their my opponents not yours!" Exclaimed Anubis grabbing bens collar and pushing him in to the wall.

"Ok ok chill I just wanted to see how strong he was" explained Ben.

"Ya strong is right a plant size hole in the earth" snickered Robbin.

"And not to mention those girls the one with the spider is strong as well "add jack.

"Ya but I have a hunch that the gym leader one the one that was challenged is the strongest of the brawlers next to Dan "mumbled Anubis.

* * *

_**Now**_

Chapter 3

"Hey Lunhanna did you get the power scan I sent you on your battle with bens bakugan with Drago?" Asked Lilly sitting at the computer table in her bedroom on earth. With the sun shining in through the lace silk curtains covering the round window. Casting light shadows across the oak dresser and closet then on to her sun bed stretching to the doorway of the bathroom. While Lilly sat next to the window on her computer. Talking to Lunhanna about the battle, she had the other day with Ben and Drago.

"I still can't believe he had all that trapped in side," sighed Lilly

"well when you found out you were Clow reeds "daughter" what did you think?" asked Lunhanna through a live web cam.

"I wanted to die" replied Lilly tossing a grape in to her mouth as she sat cross legged on the chair. With Eevee on her lap and flareon a her feet and the rest downstairs playing in the toy room.

"See great minds think a like!" exclaimed Lunhanna lying on the grand bed in a room. With 2 large windows a desk, closet and a dresser with carpet and walls of black with white spirals here and there a room high above gundaila in the castle.

"Ha ha ok lest get back on track so what do you think?' asked Lilly.

"Well…" began Lunhanna as she pulled up the file Lilly had sent her earlier that day. "Well from what I see one heck of a lot of negative energy that's for sure" replied Lunhanna looking at the chart.

"So what do you think it is?" asked Lilly also looking at her copy of the report.

"Well judging from power lv. The amount of negative energy. It's not good for sure" smirked Lunhanna sitting up.

"Well what can we do I mean we can't let Drago carry all that with him every where its dangerous if it leaks and gets out" explained Lilly worried.

"well I say tell Dan what we know so far and be careful not to brawl to much. Well at least till you and I can find the time to drain the excess power from Drago and seal it up for good" suggested Lunhanna.

_"Or you guys could bring Drago to Avalon and drain it right to the web!"_ suggested Sun popping in to view of the screen.

_"Good idea but we might get detected by unwanted guest"_ added Silk joining in.

"True but I can always feed them to spinneret. After all she does enjoy hunting shadow creatures and eating them" explained Lunhanna. "Oh and another thing I never asked because I had thought you had no choice but why do you prefer having an attic space as a bed room?" asked Lunhanna. Lilly's room was indeed in an attic space. In a big house that belonged to her father and brother yet Lilly chose the smallest room in the house. The attic space with a bed under the circle window with ledge . With lace silk curtains. A dream catcher hanging from both sides of the curtains. a closet ,a dresser, a desk ,a small round table atop of a magic circle rug on top of the door to the floor below, a wash room. Another window but much bigger big enough for Lilly to sit on the ledge and stare out side.

"I really dono I've had this room for the last few years so I guess I got attached" replied Lilly looking at the room. The photo frames that lined the wall and dresser and atop the closet and desk pictures of friends,family, lost ones, and a picture when it all started

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Heck oh and I forgot to ask this but when are you going to find a boyfriend?" asked Lunhanna leaning closer to the screen

"EH!" Exclaimed Lilly turning red at the question

"I new it you like someone! Exclaimed Lunhanna "so who's the lucky man?" asked Lunhanna sensing more to Lilly's reply

"I don't!" snapped Lilly who's face was still red with embarrassment

"Come on Lilly you know we're no longer bound by that curse so why not?" asked Lunhanna pouting

"You know me I'm bad at relationships" sighed Lilly looking away

"Oh come on how bout shun?" asked Lunhanna

"SHUN?" Exclaimed Lilly falling off her chair

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"AHCOOO!" Sneezed Shun sitting on the porch with his grandfather in his Japanese style house

"Shun are you sick?'' asked his grandfather

"The wind?" suggested Taillen

"Ya the wind "added Shun as his mind wandered off at the mention of wind…

(Flash back)

_"Shun!" Exclaimed 5-year-old Lilly running through the garden holding a flower _

_"Oh Lilly hello how are you?" asked 6 years old shun _

_"Look lunner Lilly!" Exclaimed Lilly showing shun the pink and white flower _

_"Wow it's so pretty!" Exclaimed shun then a gust of wing blew the flower out of Lilly's hands…_

(End of flash back)

"Why shun?" Exclaimed Lilly getting up and sill blushing but and even redder

"Well because he's hot, cute, smart, kind, brave, skilled. Lilly I could go on with what's good about him so why not?" asked Lunhanna

"well I'm just not ready" replied Lilly thinking back

"Lilly your 17 you need one I mean even I have one plus you've liked him ever sience "the day" back in new vestroia plus even when we were on gundilia "sighed Lunhanna disappointed

"Ya but he's a year older then me!" complained Lilly

"Well look at Tina and Jesse. Tina's 15 and he's 18 and their dating! three years appart lilly! 3!" Exclaimed Lunhanna putting out a point.

"_Ya __with __Tammy __around __a __corner __glaring __at __Jesse __daring __him __to __do __any__thing __but __talk"_ thought Lilly.

"Lilly the cures that once bound us to death is gone ,the cures that killed us every 16 and a half years. All those whom we loved is no more Ren helped me kill Casey the one who cursed us in the first place" sighed Lunhanna.

_"__What __are __they __talking __about?"_ asked Sparkle sitting on Lilly's bed.

_"__Don't __you __remember?"_ asked Moon standing up from the tiny chair she sat at on top of the small table

_"__No __why?"_asked Sun

"_The __story __about __the __star dust __loved __twins?"_ asked Star

"_Remind __me __again?"_ asked Sun nervously

"Oh wow" sighed Cylse

(Flash back)

_"You! You did this to me I'll never forgive you!" screeched Casey. With that the black witch's infinity curse a forbidden cures that when casted the ones casted upon is stuck in a space time loop where every 16 years if they don't find true loves star by their 16th birthday and a week after the Celtic ellipse. Then every day after that a loved one or one close to their hearts will die. Or they travel to the gates of Avalon and step in to the void of time and their time wound back. To birth again and again each time in a different world or even time. ,born again and again by different parent's while the one who casted the curse lives for every year the cursed ones suffer the chains of the curse_

(End of flash back)

"Any how I gotta get going before that annoying "adviser" realizes I'm gone and comes to annoying" sighed Lunhanna cutting off leaving Lilly to stare at a blank screen in wonder

Lilly's POV

"Boyfriend. Hun?" I thought looking at the ceiling

_"But she has a point"_ came suns voice

"I know but you know how relationships work out with me" I sighed as I walked my bed and plopped down grabbing a pillow and hugging it and thinking back to when it all started

(Flash back)

_"Curse you Lilly! Curse you for all entirety!" yelled a wicked voice as Lilly stood in a with gown hair let down and an ashen face with Lunhanna by her side. The 2 jumped in to a pit of darkness ending one life only to begin a new life some where else with no memory of the past or who bore them ….the star dust loved twins_

(Flash back end)

A tear rolled down Lilly's cheek .as the painful memory slipped in to her mind .she opened her eyes and turned to the closet. Atop sat the picture of her wedding photo before she was cursed and sent to an entreaty of hell with her twin sister Lunhanna. Who also face the same pain of losing the one she loved the most. However, even after many many years her lover's soul still remembered the past and every thing that had happened. In the past but then what about Lilly's lover was his soul just like Ren's? Will Lilly's lover's soul still remember or will it only be a distant memory?

"Anui-kun" mumbled Lilly

Bakugan interspace

"Ok Drago lets roll!" Exclaimed Dan

"Yes lets," agreed Dago so Dan and Dago trained in an abandon arena. While Marucho dealt with jack in a brawl

"I need to win this for the team so Dan can take a break to control Dago's new power", thought Marucho. So Marucho took on jack from team Anubis with his bakugan tri-star but soon it turned for the worse when jack had the upper hand and Marucho in a tough place

"Buddy ready?" Exclaimed Dan

"Yes I'm ready!" exclaimed Drago then Dan let Drago's power out then streams of smoke began to poor out of Drago and soon enough a Mectogon appeared and challenged Dan and Drago.

"Whoa" breathed Dan in shock.

"Well that's a detour then," sighed Drago so Dan and Drago took on the Mectagon only to waste time. As all their attacks became failures.

"That's like our 100th attack!" Exclaimed Dan looking at the mectagon that had not one starch at all

"This thing is unbelievable" exclaimed Drago

"Hey Dan Lilly told me to come and check up on you "sighed a girl. With her blazing red hair in two layers, 1 to her waist and the other on top to her neck. In a red v-neck outlined in lace and lace cuffs along with a pair of boot cut blue jeans and black boot. With a small flame in a glass pendent hanging from a gold chain around her neck

"Hey Rubby can you give me a hand?" Exclaimed Dan

"Haaa heck" sighed Rubby shaking her head in shame

"So what do you say? Scorch?" asked Rubby turning around to face her dream fairy

_"__Let's__roll!"_ exclaimed Scorch

_"__Scorch __is __the __power __of __courage __that __lives __in __every __heart!"_ exclaimed Scorch flying to Rubby

_**"**__**Fla **__**fla **__**chu **__**ran!"**_ chanted Rubby and Scorch then a bright red light consumed Rubby and when the light faded

_**"**__**Dream **__**state! **__**Solar**_ _**guardian!"**_ Exclaimed Scorch and Rubby then Dan, Drago and Rubby took on the mectagon but even with Rubby using her power to her limit could only make a slight dent in its shield

"!#$%&*?" Swore Rubby frustrated standing on her padailen Heatran who also panted then it flew off leaving Rubby and Dan along with Drago with many questions such as

"Who the hell was that?" yelled Rubby coming out for her transformation

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And Tri-Star takes a big hit from jack's bakugan!" Exclaimed the pa as Marucho battled jacks Bakugan With every attack, the chances for winning for Marucho and Tri-Star began to grow slim then out of nowhere. The Mectagon that came out of Drago and attacked him and Rubby appeared.

"Hey buddy get you own match!" yelled jack mad. But with a swing of its arm Jake lost the brawl at that instant. "Aw man!" pouted jack catching his bakugan as his bakugan was tossed out of battle. In addition, his life gauge dropped to zero.

"Let's roll Tristar!" exclaimed Marucho so Marucho tried to take on the Mectagon but only to fail as well. Then when shun stepped in to help. Lunhanna had arrived to talk to Marucho about some file work. Only to find shun and Marucho get beat by the Mectagon

"And shun is out too who will take down this bakugan!" exclaimed the P.A

"I will" come a voice that belonged to Anubis of team Anubis as he jumped in to the battle along with Sellon with her bakugan

"And Anubis and Sellon joins the fight!" Exclaimed the P.A. As crowed cheer even louder for the two team leaders

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Dan! Shun? Marucho!" exclaimed Lilly as she wandered interspace looking for her friends to tell them of the data she found but only to turn up empty handed.

"_Their __not __in __the __meeting __room_" exclaimed sun flying to Lilly.

_"__Not __in __the __caf __either__"_ added Moon.

"_Their __not __in __the __training __domes __as __well_ "added Star_._

_"__No __luck __here__"_ shook Cystle

"Where are they?" asked Lilly nervously biting her lower lip

"_Look!__"_ pointed sun as a billboard showed Anubis and Sellon taking on the Mectagon

"_Wow __Marucho __must __have __found __a __new __Bakugan_" added Moon looking at the screen

"No it is not that. That thing looks nothing like a bakugan or a Pokémon" glared Lilly

_"their __in __the __arena __across __from __the __gym!__"_ exclaimed star then Lilly ran to the stadium.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

While Rubby took this, time to seal Drago's excess power in a crystal.

"Ok this'll do for now but when it builds back up you'll need me or the others to re seal it so it wont burst out "explained Rubby sitting down

"Well now what?" asked Dan

_"__Sit __and __chill__"_ replied Sol sitting down in Rubby's shoulder

"What we can't do that with that "thing!" running lose we can't!" Exclaimed Dan

"Buddy I want to rip him to shreds as bad as you but. I'm not a walking suit of armor with a 40-inch long blade. I'm a magic user a mage I need to rest now. Before I pass out and drift off," sighed Rubby pulling out an energy bar and eating it

"Good point. Got any more?" asked Dan pointing at the energy bar

"Here!" mumbled Rubby with a half an energy bar stuffed in her mouth. As she tossed Dan one as well

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Haaa. You guys like to drive me nuts right?" Asked Lunhanna on spinnerets back as she dodged an attack from the Mectagon

"No one asked you to join!" exclaimed Anubis

"Ya that's the way I like it" smirked Lunhanna attacking the Mectagon again only to fail

"_Does __this __guy __feel __any__thing?"_ Exclaimed Luntic

_"__Doesn't __look __like __it__"_ replied Charmlic as Lunhanna fought along with Anubis and Sellon to bring the Mectagon down Lilly ran over to the stadium only to find that Shun and Marucho had been beat and now her twin sister Lunhanna was battling a Mectagon with Anubis and Sellon

"What the" breathed Lilly in shock

_"__Lilly__l ook!"_ Exclaimed Moon pointing at the Mectagon.

"What's wrong?" asked Lilly turning to her dream fairy.

_"__Its __aura__"_ replied Moon also in shock at the sight.

"what?" exclaimed Lilly as she closed her eyes and opened then to see the auras of people around her as well as all objects "I'm possible" breathed Lilly.

_"__Lilly __what's __wrong?"_ asked Sparkle worried

"This things aura is different then any thing I've ever seen "replied Lilly closing her eyes and reopening her eyes

_"__But __how?__"_ asked Sun worried

"I don't know but what ever it is if Lunhanna's in a dram state with Luntic and web not to mention in her spider witch transformation with spinneret then its serious "explained Lilly watching Lunhanna battle the Mectagon

_"__So __now __what?"_ Exclaimed Cystle

"Well let's start with this" began Lilly holding a pokeball

"Let's go pyrogon z2!"Exclamed Lilly then pryogonz2 appeared

"I need you to get me the whole battle scan in every format!" demanded Lilly

"py?" Asked prygonz2 nervously

"All formats" repeated Lilly more seriously then pyrogonz2 sank in to the floor and hacked in to inter space controls and began to retrieve the info Lilly needed

"Well sparkle what do ya say?' asked Lilly

_"__I __say__!"_ began sparkle but was cut off by Lilly's phone ringing

"Hun? Hello?" Asked Lilly

"Don't even bother with what I think you're going to do" came a voice through the phone with a dangerous tone

"Rubby what's wrong?" asked Lilly recognizing it was Rubby

"That "thing" is stronger then a mad shadow creature" began Rubby

"What? That doesn't make any sense" exclaimed Lilly

_"__Lilly __just __don't.__Me __and __Rubby __took __it __on __earlier __and __failed __even __with __Heatran's __help"_ added Scorch form the other end of the phone

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly getting worried then Rubby sent Lilly a mental image of the destroyed arena that Rubby sat in along with Dan

"No it can't be" stammered Lilly in utter shock of the damage

"That thing can do major damage. And if an elemental protector with a padailedn. Can't take it down then you'll have just as hard as a time on you own. I know what you can do at max and that won't even starch his armor" snickered Rubby.

_"__So __now __what __Lilly?"_ asked Sun hearing Rubby's warning.

"Well you know me and instructions" smiled Lilly as she jumped off the stands

"She's done it right?" asked Rubby through the phone that moon and star held

_"Ya she's off with Sparkle"_ replied Cystle

_"__Well __I'll __go __join __sparkle __if __you __say __it's __that __bad__"_ sighed Cystle handing the phone to star

_**"**__**Strength **__**year **__**round **__**is **__**what **__**Cystle **__**stands **__**for**__!"_ Exclaimed Cystle starting to glow

_**"**__**To **__**believe **__**in **__**the **__**future **__**and **__**what **__**lies **__**ahead **__**is **__**what **__**sparkle **__**stands **__**for!"**_ Exclaimed Sparkle also glowing

_**"**__**Glitter **__**round **__**sparkle **__**shine!"**_ chanted Lilly, Sparkle and Cystle then Lilly transformed

_**"**__**Dream **__**state! **__**Dream **__**fairy **__**Celtic **__**enchantress!"**_ Exclaimed Lilly and her dream fairy's

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Why won't you stay down!" yelled Anubis frustrated as his bakugan's attack failed again.

_**"**__**Ribbon **__**ribbon **__**star dust **__**shower **__**neto **__**ribbon **__**star **__**dust **__**breaker**__**!"**_ exclaimed Lilly then a blast of light with stars trailing behind hit the Mectagon right where Rubby's dent was and the shield cracked but held "

whoa folks did you see that and Lilly for the brawlers is stepping in " exclaimed the p.a

"prygonz2 shut that thing up!" Exclaimed Lunhanna dodging an attack as Lilly and Lunhanna along with Anubis and sheen took on the Mectagon .Rubby and Dan left the destroyed battle arena

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"__So __now __what?"_ asked Sol

"Well I need to recharge good or I'll be in the dog house with emerald "sighed Rubby rolling her eyes

"Well I'm gonna chill in the meeting room "sighed Dan then he left

_"__Well __shall __we?__"_ asked Scorch looking at Rubby

"Why not" shrugged Rubby as she disappeared in a burst of flames

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Lilly you ok?" asked Lunhanna landing on a tree

"Ya I'm fine" panted Lilly attacking again

_"__Her __energy __lv __are __going __down __she's __at __her __limit"_ explained Spinneret

"Ya and she's dumb enough to continue" shook Lunhanna unimpressed

_"__But __she's __not __willing __to __give __in __eh?"_ Asked Luntic

"Well that's her own foolish choice not mine" added Lunhanna as spinneret jumped. Then Rubby appeared in a burst of flames on one of the stand.

_"__Well __she's __about __to __pass __out __so __now __what?"_ asked Summer watching the match.

"well first we need to get these kids outta go or they'll get hurt" smirked Rubby putting her hands on her wrist and stepping forward as a tree was sent flying towards the stands scattering kids.

"Click" and then the tree trunk blew up in flames leaving ashes

"Whoa"

"Cool "

"Is Dan here?"

As comments aroused in the stands of the exploding tree trunk spread while Rubby held a lighter clicking it over and over

"Heck well at least this fire is started with reason. Let's roll Chandelure!" Exclaimed Rubby tossing a pokeball to wards the arena. Then a Chandelure appeared

"Chan" mumbled Chandelure

"Al right Chandelure user trick room!" Exclaimed Rubby then Chandelure blasted 4 small gray balls to each stand that slowly expanded and faded away. Then the kids in the stands slowly left in daze

"What the hell happened?" exclaimed Anubis noticing the kids leaving

"That would be Rubby's doing" sighed Lilly dodging another attack

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well now I can sit and wait," sighed Rubby sitting down and watching the fight

"Hey some help would be nice!" Yelled Sellon

"Ya I'm sorry did I not mention I lost earlier to that thing and I'm wiped!" Exclaimed Rubby waving

_"__But __shouldn't __you __get __Alice __to __come __help?_ 'Asked summer

"Na she's got her own problems to deal with" sighed Rubby crossing her legs

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Then the Mectagon swung it arm smacking Lilly to the ground

"Lilly!" yelled Lunhanna as she watched helplessly as her sister was beat to the ground and leaving Lilly out cold . Anubis jumped down to Lilly

"hey you ok?" Asked Anubis sitting Lilly up but Lilly remained unconscious "Hey stop joking around!" Exclaimed Anubis grabbing Lilly by her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"That's only making things worse" came a calm voice from behind

"Hun?" Asked Anubis turning around only to see a tall girl with long blue hair, with white highlights in a ponytail.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Anubis as the girl taped Lilly's forehead and breathed

"time slit" Then said

"my name is Alice, Alice Aquamarine Wateryiceheart Lee" smiled Alice looking at Anubis with her blue cold eyes

Lilly's POV

"Where am I? 'I asked Looking at the dull gray sky then looking at the burnt ground and in the distant I saw buildings but they look torn and run down and smoke coming from the buildings. A war.

_"__This __place. __It's __terrible"_ breathed Sparkle looking at the wilted tree and Cystle touching a flower that turned to ash at the touch the wind whistled as it cried for help and the sky dull and gray with smoke for long raging fires

"How can this be?" I asked walking through the streets

_"__This __place __looks __worse __then __the __nathen __war"_ added Sparkle touching a wilted tree

"Mommy!" Exclaimed a boy as he ran through Lilly and to his mother

"Well we know it's the past" said sparkle as Lilly tried to touch a tree but her hand went right through it

"_The __poor __child"_ said Cystle looking at the little boy

"Oh Anubis! Where have you gone? "exclaimed the woman in a ragged cloak

"_Anubis?_ 'Asked spackle

"I went to find food" replied the boy looking at his mother

_"__That __sounds __like..."_began Cystle

_"__Anubis __of __team __Anubis"_ said Lilly and her dream fairy's

"Anubis you know it's not safe!" Snapped the mother

"I don't think were just in the past but some ones past" explained Lilly looking around

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"This is getting annoying" complained Anubis standing on his bakugan's shoulder as it dodged attacks with Lilly at his feet out cold.

_**"**__**spider **__**wisp!"**_ exclaimed Lunhanna as Lunhanna jumped over head on spinneret as she sprinkled what looked like dust over the Mectagon. Then the dust turned in to little spiders that ate away at the Mectagon shield till it was no more.

_"__Now __that's __taken __care __of!"_ exclaimed Web

"Well you've seen nothing" smirked Lunhanna looking at the stands to see Rubby and a surprise guest along with her.

"Amazing" exclaimed Anubis stunned by Lunhanna's power then the Mectagon, taking this moment to shoot but where was his target?

In the stands

_"__Alice __nice __to __see __you __out!"_ Exclaimed Charmlic flying over to greet Alice and her dream fairy's Tear, marine, Lul, Ice and Winter

_"__Hey __ice! __How __are __you?__"_ asked Silk cheerfully. Ice only nodded in reply

_"__Still __as __cold __as __I __remember"_ giggled Sol only to be turned to ice by Ice _'__Well __she's __ok__'_thought Rubby thawing her frozen dream fairy

"Well Lilly's out cold "said Alice sitting down

"Out cold?" Asked Rubby raising a brow

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'Where is all his shots aimed at?' asked Anubis as he watched the Mectagon fire randomly till it grazed Anubis ankle that's when it hit him _"__his __targets __not __us __it's__…__HER__!__'_ "Well I'm no walking target!" Exclaimed Anubis kicking Lilly and watching her fall

"LILLY!" exclaimed Lunhanna as Lilly's lifeless body fell through field of random miss fires then Lilly's body froze In mid air as a shot fired right at her slowed to a halt and so did every thing around .Time had been halted but how? Then Lunhanna's body twitched, as if she was in a glass cage shattered to revel Lunhanna back in her normal form.

_"__Hey __I __was __having __fun!"_ pouted Luntic

"Well do you want to stay frozen forever?' taunted Lunhanna getting off spinneret and walking on thin air to where Lilly was suspended in mid air and chanting

_**"**__**Time **__**time **__**split **__**the **__**halt **__**and **__**deed **__**the **__**volt**__**"**_ then a small dome covered Lilly

"Lilly you cause so much trouble for me you know?" Said Lunhanna standing above Lilly holding a blank Clow card that read The Return

Lilly's POV

_"__Lilly __let's __go __back __I'm __starting __to __get __chills"_ shivered Cystle

"Well I could open a portal but that could cause a time rift in who ever's memory were in" began Lilly looking around

_"__Lilly!"_exclaimed sparkle pointing at a time flower

_"__well __now __what?"_ asked Cystle

"Mommy look that flower is glowing!" exclaimed the boy

"Oh that's odd. Those flowers only glow when someone touches it "explained the mother holding the small boys hands

_"__Mistress"_ came a cool calm voice.

"Hun? Oh! Return!" exclaimed Lilly relieved to see her Clow card Return_._

_"__What __are __you __doing __here?"_ asked Sparkle surprised to see a Clow card

_"__Oh __Ms.__Lunhanna __sent __me __to __help __you"_ replied return holding a hand to Lilly.

"Well then lets roll" smiled Lilly taking returns hand and not noticing the time flower moving. So the boy picked up the glowing flower and then saw a tall girl in a white gown and 2 fairy's.

"Who are you?" asked the boy still holding the flower then Lilly turned to see the boy holding an active time flower.

_"__you __can __see __us?"_asked Cystle flying to the boy then landing in his open palm then he took a step and then they all heard gun fires in the distant and growing louder

"Anubis please put that down we need to go now!" Exclaimed the mother

_"__mistress.."_came returns voice Lilly unable to do anything more so she kissed the boys forehead and took the time flower and disappeared with return leaving the boy in total shock and amazement

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Then a swirling portal opened above the zenthon and a butterfly holding a time flower flew out followed by 3 spheres of light

"Lilly!" Exclaimed Lunhanna sitting up relieved that her twin was alright. "You finally decide to join the fun" smiled Lunhanna then the time resumed and the shots that were frozen became fast shots and the one towards Lilly hit the wall.

"whoa "shook Anubis as he clenched his fist in to a ball then the memory of his mothers death flashed in his mind along with the tall girl in a white gown and the time flower. "Uha" flinched Anubis at the memory_'__Why __did __I __just __remember __my __mother __and __that __girl_?" thought Anubis confused then an explosion flashed in front of Anubis.

_"__You __need __to __be __careful"_ came a voice

"Hun?" asking Anubis looking up. Then the smoke cleared and there stood Lilly no longer fused with sparkle and Cystle but now with Moon and Star.

_**"Dream fairy time moon slight!"** _exclaimed Star and Moon.

"Well now with you back shall we?" asked Lunhanna holding the dumpty key.

"Why not?" smiled Lilly pulling out her humpty lock.

_**"**__**Butterfly's **__**fly **__**free **__**in **__**the **__**Celtic **__**winds **__**and **__**help **__**all **__**those **__**in **__**need"**_chanted Lilly as her lock began to glow.

_**"**__**Spiders **__**weave **__**the **__**strands **__**of **__**life **__**as **__**its **__**power **__**grows"**_chanted Lunhanna as her key began to glow as well.

_**"**__**Dreams **__**a **__**bloom **__**in **__**the **__**fairy's **__**as **__**the **__**flowers **__**bloom **__**on **__**a **__**summer **__**night.**__**DREAM **__**DREAM **__**ROYAL **__**PATARINE!"**_ Chanted the twins as they were bathed in blinding light that made the zenthon step back. When the flash faded there stood Lilly and lunhanna transformed

_**"**__**Dream **__**fairy **__**yinle **__**royal **__**patarine**__**!"**_ exclaimed Lilly.

_**"**__**Dream **__**fairy **__**yang la **__**royal **__**patarine!**__**"**_ added Lunhanna.

"Exactly who are you guys?" exclaimed Ben from the stand.

"Ya are you some alien or something?" added jack.

_"__Well __they __know __now __what?"_asked Sparkle.

_"__Oh __well__"_shrugged Sun.

"We are the royal Celtic patarine elemental guards of the gates of Avalon!" Exclaimed Lilly and Lunhanna.

"What?" exclaimed Sellon.

"Let's take this bucket of bolts to bits and pieces "smirked Lunhanna.

"let's roll" smiled Lilly "_**Lideca **__**patarine!"**_ exclaimed Lilly as her patarine spun and then a chain snakes bound the Zenthon to the floor restricting its movements

"My turn!" exclaimed Lunhanna with a whistling tune _**"**__**Lunena **__**patarine!"**_ exclaimed Lunhanna as her patarine spun and the Zenthon began to turn to stone

_"__Now __that's __a __spell_!" exclaimed Sparkle

_"__I __agree__"_add Moon. Then the stone cracked and the Zenthon broke free of the chains Lilly cast and the stone and disappeared just like when Dan and Rubby took it on earlier.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the kids all shocked buy its disappearance.

"well that's a waste of time" sighed Lunhanna tapping her foot.

"oh….well " mumbled Lilly as she passed out and coming out of her transformation and falling fast. Till a big gust of wind broke Lilly's fall and set her down gently on the floor out cold again.

"Lilly!" exclaimed Shun and Marucho as they ran to Lilly while Lunhanna jumped and landed next to Lilly then coming out of her transformation and team Anubis went to see that their own team leader was ok.

"Anubis are you ok?" asked Ben worried. "I'm fine" replied Anubis as his bakugan returned to its ball form and landing on his palm while Sellon and her team tried to sneak out.

"And you're going where?" asked Alice smiling.

"Move it!" commanded Sellon.

"Nope" added Rubby standing behind Alice glaring then with a swift movement of Alice's arm team Sellon was gone and reappeared outside. With on memory what so ever of the past events leaving for them to deal with team Anubis who still witnessed everything

"Ok start explaining before I snap!" exclaimed Ben demanding answers from the brawlers

"Well I better get going" sighed Lunhanna turning away

"Go where?" asked jack blocking Lunhanna's path

"Go take this duns back. She needs her rest" replied Lunhanna walking past jack to her spider spinneret.

_"__Black __says __Ren __wants __to __talk __again,"_ said Spinneret looking at Lunhanna.

_"__Oh?__"_ asked Lunhanna as her ears perked up in amusement.

_"W__ell __tell __him __I'll __be __back __soon__"_winked Lunhanna as she sent spinneret back to the web plains a place where spiders like spinneret roam free in a wide open space with every thing anyone could want .Thought the gauntlet that Lunhanna had on her left arm

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Aw man my head hurts" mumbled Lilly as she sat up rubbing her head in pain.

"Lilly your up?" smiled Shun kneeling in front of Lilly in relief she was ok. _'__Oh __come __on! __how a__bout __Shun?__'_ came Lunhanna's voice through Lilly's mind remembering what Lunhanna had said to her earlier.

"Ah!...um….no….oh….no yes" stammered Lilly blushing at the thought as she stood up only to lose her balance and fall over this time on shun who caught Lilly and helped her back up.

"You sure you ok?" asked Shun holding Lilly steady.

"Ya I'm fine" smiled Lilly making shun blush.

"That's good" mumbled shun putting on a straight face while Anubis watched the whole thing and felt a pang of jealously_._

_"__what __the __hell's __wrong __with __me!"__thought_ Anubis mentally slapping himself mentally.

"Yo locks ya ok?" asked Lunhanna walking towards her sister.

"Ya I'm fine just drained a bit but nothing much" replied Lilly with a cheerful smile.

"Oh?" asked Lunhanna as she closed her eyes and when they opened there was a spider's web over both her pupils.

"Lunhanna I may not be able to use that eye ability of yours to see the single aura strands that every thing has like you but as you know I can see my own aura as well as others" smiled Lilly closing her eyes and opening them just like Lunhanna. But instead of spider webs on the pupils their was 3 blue circles with tails in her eyes looking at Lunhanna.

_"__Heck__"_ shrugged Luntic.

"Well if you say so" sighed Lunhanna closing her eyes again but when the opened they were back to normal as well as Lilly who did the same thing.

_"__But __just __to __be __sure __go __visit __Emerald__"_ advised Silk

_"__No __worries__!"_ promised Star

_"__Ya __we'll __make __sure __she __visits __Medi __and __Spring!"_ add Sun smiling _"_

_Thanks"_ smiled Lunhanna then a sudden wave of un easiness swept over Lilly as a vision appeared

"No" breathed Lilly As it passed leaving a promised fate

* * *

Lunhanna: that's that's

Web: yup

Silk: only 24 more pg to type

Luntic: and 6 projects to add to the stress

Sylphic: you're not helping Luntic!

Charmlic: hope you enjoyed it!

Ruby: enjoy this small slip

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

In the stands above lay 2 girls watching the whole thing

"There's our target!" Smirked one of the girls with long red hair and snake like eyes with a black shirt and black pants with red stripes across the shirt and a skull in the back and setting up the sniper rifle.

"I agree but there are way too many people around them though" add the other girl with short blue hair also dressed in full black but with blue zigzags across the front and a position sign on the back.

"Then we'll shoot them as well" snickered the girl

"All ya now that's a gun shot!" exclaimed the other girl waving her hands and knocking the gun causing the read head to miss the target yet hit another

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"__No __but__…__."_ Began Luntic. But before any of the dream fairy's could reply the door to the meeting room opened and Lunhanna came out covered in blood.

"LUHANNA!" Exclaimed the brawlers and her fairy's as they say Lunhanna covered in

**blood **

"Oh you guys still here?" Asked Lunhanna looking at her friends shocked faces.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

alice: and that's next chap

winter: how to see you soon

Emily: read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly: Hello every one and welcome back! this chapter is less then teh last but longer then usal

Lunhanna: The usual spelling and grammar errors

Lilly321: I'm hit

Sun: why?

Moon: truck loads with work

Charmlic: lilly321 owns nothing but her OC's

Luntic: READ AND REVIEW! OR I"LL KILL U!

Sylphic: shes kidding about that but please do so still

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Aw man my head hurts" mumbled Lilly as she sat up rubbing her head in pain.

"Lilly your up?" smiled Shun kneeling in front of Lilly in relief she was ok. _'__Oh __come __on! __how a__bout__Shun?__'_ came Lunhanna's voice through Lilly's mind remembering what Lunhanna had said to her earlier."Ah!...um….no….oh….no yes" stammered Lilly blushing at the thought as she stood up only to lose her balance and fall over this time on shun who caught Lilly and helped her back up.

"You sure you ok?" asked Shun holding Lilly steady.

"Ya I'm fine" smiled Lilly making shun blush.

"That's good" mumbled shun putting on a straight face while Anubis watched the whole thing and felt a pang of jealously_._

_"__what __the __hell's __wrong __with __me!" __thought_ Anubis mentally slapping himself mentally.

"Yo locks ya ok?" asked Lunhanna walking towards her sister.

"Ya I'm fine just drained a bit but nothing much" replied Lilly with a cheerful smile.

"Oh?" asked Lunhanna as she closed her eyes and when they opened there was a spider's web over both her pupils.

"Lunhanna I may not be able to use that eye ability of yours to see the single aura strands that every thing has like you but as you know I can see my own aura as well as others" smiled Lilly closing her eyes and opening them just like Lunhanna. But instead of spider webs on the pupils their was 3 blue circles with tails in her eyes looking at Lunhanna.

_"__Heck__"_ shrugged Luntic.

"Well if you say so" sighed Lunhanna closing her eyes again but when the opened they were back to normal as well as Lilly who did the same thing.

_"__But __just __to __be __sure __go __visit __Emerald__"_ advised Silk

_"__No __worries__!"_ promised Star

_"__Ya __we'll __make __sure __she __visits __Medi __and __Spring!"_ add Sun smiling

_"__Thanks"_ smiled Lunhanna then a sudden wave of un easiness swept over Lilly as a vision appeared

"No" breathed Lilly As it passed leaving a promised fate

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 4

"Well I've got my own business to deal with so I'll make this quick and painless" sighed Lunhanna holding a Clow card with a blank surface that read the Erase

"Ha you call that a trick my grandma could do better!" Laughed Ben pointing at Lunhanna then erase came out of nowhere chasing Ben and jack around

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Lilly is something wrong?" asked shun as Lilly stood up

"No nothing at" replied Lilly staring in to space in daze but then

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! "Yelled Ben as he ran away from erase screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You can't run for ever," exclaimed Erase laughing happily as she went running after Ben and jack while Anubis and Robbin watched in amusement

"Erase!" Exclaimed Lilly as she turned to face Erase

"Hun oh mistress your awake!" Exclaimed erase stopping to turn and face Lilly

High above the stands 

In the stands above lay 2 girls watching the whole thing

"There's our target!" Smirked one of the girls with long red hair and snake like eyes with a black shirt and black pants with red stripes across the shirt and a skull in the back and setting up the sniper rifle.

"I agree but there are way too many people around them though" add the other girl with short blue hair also dressed in full black but with blue zigzags across the front and a position sign on the back.

"Then we'll shoot them as well" snickered the girl

"All ya now that's a gun shot!" exclaimed the other girl waving her hands and knocking the gun causing the read head to miss the target yet hit another

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ok start talking!" Exclaimed Ben

"Ya we want answers!" exclaimed jack joining in

"Well where can I start?" Sighed Lunhanna crossing her arms and cocking her head to a side thinking.

"If you don't tell us what we need to know we'll force you to tell" taunted Anubis walking towards Lilly.

"No" breathed Lilly as she ran towards Anubis and jumping in front of him as a gun shot rung through the arena leaving Anubis to stare in utter shock ,Lilly on the floor in front of Anubis's feet and the brawlers running to Lilly's side

Lilly's pov 

The world began to spin for me I knew what that meant .A vision of the future. I saw Anubis walking over towards us then a gun hot fired and shot Anubis square in the head killing him and leaving him in a pool of blood.

"No this can't be!" I yelled but knowing no one could here me then the world spun again and every thing went back to normal

"Lilly is something wrong?" Asked Shun.

"no nothing at "I replied thinking about what will happen in daze and then I heard Ben and jack scream that made me snap out of my thoughts. Then I realized that Alice and Rubby wiped team Sellon of their memories. Erase chasing Ben and Jack. To Erase their memories. I sighed at the sight and called out.

"Erase!" as I turned to face erase

"Hun? Oh, mistress you're awake! "Exclaimed Erase. Then she stopped chasing Ben and Jack and ran in to me and hugged me. Until I couldn't breath, then she let go and I managed to get some air. Then it happened Anubis began to walk towards us and then the vision flashed in my mind again

_The blood the agony,_

_The pain,_

_The lost_

I shook my head and ran to Anubis and think I managed to intercept the bullet That's when I passed out as the world spun and my body went limp

Anubis's pov

I walked towards Lilly demanding answers she owed me from earlier when she ran towards me I thought

_"__is __she __nuts?"_ Then a heard a gun shot and Lilly was on the ground bleeding .I stepped back as her friends ran to her and helping her sit up

_"__Why __the __hell __did __she __do __that?"_ I thought in total shock.

_'__If __you __die __your __friends __will __be __left __in __misery __after __all __that __shot __was __for __me'_ came a voice.

_'__Who __are __you'_ .I thought confused and still in shock

_'__My __name __means __no __use __to __you __just __be __glad __I __can __see __it"_ came the voice again Then I heard Ben and jacks footsteps coming behind me

"Are you ok!" Exclaimed Ben

"Hey stop staring already its creeping me out!" Add Jack clinging to my arm

"Lilly!" Yelled Lunhanna As she ran to Lilly's side as she fell to the ground out cold and fading fast

Normal POV

_"__Lilly!"_ Exclaimed Lilly's dream fairy's. As they passed out and reverting to their egg form on Lilly's belt. The brawlers ran to Lilly's side to try to stop the bleeding and get help. While shun was left to stare in utter shock of what just happened. Anubis stood in utter shock and daze of the events that just happened before him and Alice bolted out of the arena to get help and Rubby coming down from the stands in a rush. To help Lunhanna and the brawlers to stop the bleeding

Lilly's pov

_"__Where __am__I"_ I asked looking around to realize that I was still in the arena but the only odd thing was that "I" was on the ground bleeding? Lunhanna franticly casting spells along side Rubby and my dream fairy's back in their eggs and Anubis standing there

_"__What __the __hell __happened?"_ I asked unsure if any one heard me at all then I felt a familiar presence

_"__it __can't __be__" _I turned around to see my mother

_"__Mom"_ I said hugging her as I bean to cry

_"__Hello __Sweetie __shall __we __get __going?"_ She asked smiling like usal

_"__But __what __about __my __friends __and __Lunhanna?"_I asked pointing at them as tears began to pour from my eyes

_"__Don't __worry __right __now __you __need __to __come __with __me"_she said with a calm voice then looking to the sky so I looked up to see a mass of black clouds. Soul reapers. I knew all to well what that meant and trust me that only leads me to more trouble. I sighed then I heard Anubis thoughts

_"__Why __the __hell __did __she __do __that?"_ I looked to my mother she nodded. Then I said towards Anubis.

_"If __you __die __your __friends __will __be __left __in __misery __after __all __that __shot __was __for __me'_.

_'__Who __are __you'_ asked Anubis in return So I said

_'my __name __means __no __use __to __you __just __be __glad __I __can __see __it'_ Then I followed my mother and left that's when I noticed cresesssela was next to my body casting her own magic over my limp body

_'__see __ya __guys__'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Aw ya we did it!" Exclaimed the blue headed girl giving the red haired girl a high five

"I agree sister but didn't you knock the gun?" Asked the red head noticing her gun was off the target

"Ya I think I did" admitted the blue-headed girl meekly

"But still ye hit the target eh? Mimi!" Exclaimed the red head excited

"I agree Sheshe!" Exclaimed Mimi pumped

"Now let's shoot down the other!" Exclaimed Sheshe eagerly unaware that their talking has brought the attention of the brawlers on the arena and they disappeared in to silk strands

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Lilly! Lilly!" Exclaimed Shun worried then Lilly managed to mumble some thing but it was not clear to any one

"Lilly please don't die!" Cried Marucho

"Lilly!" Cried Dan Then a gust of wind blew across the arena and vines grew and wrapped Lilly in to a vine cocoon

"Ah! Lilly!" Exclaimed the brawlers as they began to claw and starch at the vines but with every scratch a new vine would grow and cover the starch

"Lunhanna what are you doing help!" Exclaimed Dan while Rubby and Lunhanna watched in relief.

"Hey do something! stop staring!" Exclaimed Marucho

"If you keep doing that you'll make it worse" Came a cool and reliving voice

"Emerald!" Exclaimed the brawlers in relief to here the voice of the medical specialist in Bakugan interspace as she walked in to the stadium with Alice behind her along with her own dream fairy's

"Lilly, Lilly oh Lilly what will I do with you" Sighed Emerald walking towards Lilly in her white lab coat then disappeared in a gust of wind

"Eh!" Exclaimed everyone then when they turned around to face the cocoon it was gone.

"Ok now that Lilly's in good hands, Erase lets get going I've got someone waiting on me "sighed Lunhanna waving then in a swirl of silk she vanished as well

"What was that all about?" Asked Jack but before any one could answer Erase had already covered the boys with her blanket, wiping their memory and making them reappear out side the stadium with on memory of the event

"Well now what?" Asked Rubby looking at the blood stains over the arena floor as well as looking up to see that the soul reapers had left. Unlike Lilly she can't see ghost and such but soul reapers are different. Just standing in a room with one will make any happiness go away in an instant.

_"__We __need __to __find __out __what __happened __and __why __was __Lilly __shot_" Began Lul as she waved her hand and the blood stains began to fade away.

_"__Then __we __need __to __know __who __shot __her __and __who's __their __next __target"_ add Solo helping her sister

"You 2 sound like a detective show" Said Dan noticing the tone they spoke in was off

"Ya like CSI" Add Marucho Then the kids burst out in laughter.

Shun's POV

After Lilly was taken away by Emerald, I left for home feeling relived that she was going to be ok until it hit me

_"__Promise __me __you'll __keep __her __safe,"__echoed _Tori's voice. Then I realized I had broken my promise to Lilly's older brother of keeping his younger sister safe. As a wave of guilt, sadness and worry flooded back to me

"Shun something wrong?" Asked Tailen looking at me

"No ….well…. I guess you could say that" I sighed walking to the beach as the sun was setting and the waves hit the shores now and then

_'__I __with __I __could __show __Lilly __this__'_ I thought thinking of how she'd love to see it

_"__Shun!__"_ exclaimed her happy and cheer filled voice

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Tailen again

"I promised Tori I'd look after his little sister" I said looking at the ocean

"And?" asked tailen trying to weed the answers out

"And I failed to do so "I said realizing my mistakes

"How?" he asked I could tell he was confused

"The last time Lilly got in to something like this her brother asked me to look out for her and to keep her safe because he's not always there to support let alone defend her" I said picking up a shell on the beach and brushing the sand from its edges

"Who's her?" asked tailen he was starting to get on my nerves a bit so I sighed and told him how I meet Lilly when we were small until she moved. Then we met again in new vestoria and again when she woke up from her comma and now and how I had let Lilly down. As well as her overprotective brother who I still do not feel so good being around.

"Oh I see you're upset because Lilly got shot and you didn't do a thing," said Tailen bring back the point I had tried to forget.

"Ya" I replied angrily

"Well who can blame you no one knew that Lilly would be a target. So It's into your fault Shun" Encouraged Tailen.

"Ya but I should have sensed the gunners presence and stopped or even taken the shot" I sighed looking at the sea as the sunset and the wind blew across the sea

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So you have the nerve" Smirked Lunhanna sitting in a chair made of bone and a long table also made of bones and at the end tied to the bone chairs were the girls who shot Lilly. Lit by willow wisps truly a room that would make any one in their regret their mistakes let alone sit in there with Lunhanna mad.

"If you think you can get us to talk then your nuts!" Exclaimed Sheshe

"Ya nuts!" Add Mimi

"Look tell me who you work for why you shot Lilly and I wont feed you" sighed Lunhanna popping a cherry in her mouth then pointing to the ceiling where Spinneret lay watching her partner and awaiting the signal to strike the girls who shot Lilly

"We'll never tell for mistress Casey's sake!" Exclaimed Mimi struggling to break free of the chains that bound her to the chair made of bones. Lunhanna flinched at the mention of "Casey" and dropped the strawberry she held then Spinneret went back in to Lunhanna gauntlet in fear of what Lunhanna would do to the girls

Out side the meeting room

"It's been an hour!" Exclaimed Dan getting impenitent

_"__Dan __calm __down __Lunhanna __will __finish __soon"_ Assured Charmlic. The brawlers waited out side nervously for Lunhanna to come out with answers then they heard Lunhanna's angry yell

"CASSY!"

"Ok now we have a new question who's Casey?" Asked Dan turning his attention back to the group.

_"__Well __Casey __is __the __reason __Lilly __and __Lunhanna __had __never __had __a __normal __life__"_ Explained Charmlic

"How?" asked Tristar popping open on Marucho's shoulder_._

_"__Well __if __I __remember __correctly __a __really __really __long __time __ago __in __Lilly's __past __life __she __met __a __man __who __caught __her __eye_" Began Luntic recalling the story.

_"__He __was __a __cold __hearted __man __who __only __cared __for __him self __and __no __one __else. __He __cheated __on __Lilly __many __times"_ Add Charmlic nodding.

_"__They __had __their __ups __and __downs __lefts __rights __and __all __around __and __soon __they __became __really __close because of that__"_add Sylphic streching her back.

_"__Till __one __day __the __man's __kind __parents __went __to __Europe __and __his __mean __uncle __and __aunt __along __with __his __mean __older __brother"_ Added Web thinking back to that time.

_"__Ya __he __was __a __real __charming __man __at __first __any __ways"_ shrugged Silk.

"What do you mean at first?" Asked Shun worried.

_"__Well __he __tried __to __break __Lilly __and __the __man __up"_ replied Luntic.

_"__Then __he __kidnapped __Lilly__, __shoved __her __in __a __cave__, made __it __like __the __man __killed __her__all __so __Lunhanna __would __date __the __man's __brother"_ Explained Charmlic.

"Wow that's..." Began Marucho.

"Stupid" Finished Dan.

_"__Ya __I __agree __but __he __did __it __and __when __Lunhanna __found __out __she __nearly __killed __the __man"_ Added Luntic shivering at the memory_._

_"__So __Lunhanna __killed __him?"_ Asked Shun looking at the meeting rooms door feeling sorry for who ever was in there to face Lunhanna mad_._

_"__No __but__…__."_ Began Luntic. But before any of the dream fairy's could reply the door to the meeting room opened and Lunhanna came out covered in blood.

"LUHANNA!" Exclaimed the brawlers and her fairy's as they say Lunhanna covered in

**blood **

"Oh you guys still here?" Asked Lunhanna looking at her friends shocked faces. Then they all rushed in to the room to find that every thing was back to normal. No willow wisps, no bones any where and no bloody mess

"Lunhanna what did you do!" Yelled Shun searching for a body

"Oh that? I booked them why?' Asked Lunhanna

"But that was too much!" Exclaimed Marucho angry

"Wha?" Asked Lunhanna confused

_"__Lunhanna?"_ Asked Silk Worried

"You killed them!" Exclaimed Dan pointing at Lunhanna's blood stained shirt and pants along with her hands

"Oh this?" Asked Lunhanna looking at her self

"its **cherry****juice****"** Replied Lunhanna

_"__Hun?"_ Asked her dream fairy's

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the brawlers in shock.

"Hey I got hungry and I haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Snapped Lunhanna as she wiped her hands on her pants and shirt and the cherry juice dried and faded away

_"__Well __ya __could __have __had __crackers"_Suggested Web

"Nah I don't like crumbs they bring the mice in" Replied Lunhanna

"Well that solved so now we need to find the….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Marucho turned to see what had startled his partner only to join in the screaming why because they had found

**Flesh of a human**

On the floor

"LUNHANNA!" Yelled Shun turning around to face _Lunhanna _

_"__Well __she's __enjoying __her__self"_ Shook Sylphic

"Oh that must be the **strawberry**I dropped then I may have stepped in it by accident" replied Lunhanna smiling as she pointed at the squashed berry and a small magic circle appeared below the berry and disappeared

"Please tell me that's it!" Begged Tristar as he checked the corner only to pass out and when Marucho went to see he went out like a light as well

"Well that that so Marucho want to go get something to eat?" asked Dan but Marucho didn't answer till Dan saw what had caused Marucho to pass out

**"****BONES!"** Screamed Dan

"Oh god you guys can't take a joke!" Sighed Lunhanna sadly To see how her friend couldn't see the bones and rags were only plastic but the rags were real but from where?...

_"__Lunhanna __I __don't __think __they __find __it __funny"_ Add Luntic poking Marucho who passed out

_"__I __think __he's __out __cold"__add_ silk looking at Marucho

_'__I __pity __Ren __for __having __a __girl__friend __like __her'_ thought Shun and Tailen

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Ren in his study in the Gundailen castle _"__Ren __you __sick?"_ asked Black,

Ren's spider. Like Lunhanna, he had a spider partner along with a gauntlet that Lunhanna gave to Ren as a gift.

"It's the wind" Add Lionhalt closing the open window.

"Ya but I feel chills down my back though" Replied Ren putting a book on to the self.

_"__Chills?"_ Asked Black shocked

"The kind when Lunhanna kicked you down the hall and down 4 flights of stairs? Or the normal chills, when Alice walks in the room?" Asked Lionhalt

"Ya but not that bad though" Shook Renas the chills went waay

_"__What __do __you __see __in __Lunhanna __any __ways?"_ Asked Black

"I have to agree what do you see in her?" Asked Lionhalt

"_Hey __I __bet __she __just __finished __beating __some__one __up __some__one!"_Exclaimed Black

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So what did you do to them?" Asked Dan

"Oh I tried to beat them but that didn't work so I sent them to the doom demantion with Darkri and a mad Lucairo why?" Asked Lunhanna putting up her legs on the table

"Shouldn't you have just sent them to the doom dimension instead of betting them?" Asked Tailen suggesting a better way to do a job

"Nah ya get more info if you bet them" Smiled Lunhanna.

"So now what?" Asked Shun sitting down

"Well I sent every thing I found on them to Emerald so we'll get the reports soon on Lilly's condition plus I have a little man hunting to do later anyways" Replied Lunhanna

"Man hunting?" Asked Drago confused "Who?" Asked Dan

"Why?" Asked Shun

_"__Now __you __guys __sound __like __CSI"_ Giggled the dream fairy's then kids laughed as Lunhanna left to go "man hunting"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well I guess you can say bond and what we have in common" Sighed Ren getting up and walking to the window and looking out to the vast city that lay below no longer war torn but a peaceful city

_"__Hey __didn't __she __kick __you __down__stairs __and down a__hall __when __you __asked __her?"_ Asked Black trying to hold back the laughter

"Brrr….. Please don't remind me" Shivered Ren and rubbing his arm

"Ya and you did break your arm too" Add Lionhalt as her perched on to Ren's shoulder

"Please don't remind me" Sighed Ren shivering as the memory flashed in his mind

Flash back

_It had only been 2 weeks since the brawlers left Gundaila leaving Lunhanna behind to help with clean up and to build a new government. Lunhanna had also been given the honor of commander of the Gundailen forces. Then a gang of shadow creatures were spotted at the border of the city theorizing the citizens and began to make their way to the castle and in a few short weeks half the city was in ruins again This time because of the shadow creatures_

_"Commander Lunhanna where are you going?" Exclaimed a gun men, as Lunhanna jumped over a sand bag wall and on to Spinneret _

_"To the castle!" Replied Lunhanna clothes tattered and hair a mess _

_"Why?" Asked another gun men grabbing more ammo as he finished another round of bullets for the 5th time _

_"For what?" Asked another gun men holding a sniper rifle _

_"If I tell you I get to shoot you" Smirked Lunhanna evilly as she and Spinneret went off _

_"Well you heard the commander get shooting or be shot!" Yelled a gun man._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Then Lunhanna burst in to the weapon storage and began to dig for what she was looking for while Spinneret awaited outside for her partner to return _

_"Lunhanna!" Exclaimed Ren standing at the door to the room _

_"Oh! Ren good have you seen the 4 6ft long and 2ft wide in diameter cannons I brought in the other day?" Asked Lunhanna still digging around _

_"Their on the wall" Replied Ren pointing at the wall _

_"Oh thanks how's the princess's health holding up?" Asked Lunhanna as she took the 4 guns off the wall and swung 2 on her back and 2 in her hands as she rushed out with Ren following behind trying to catch up with her _

_"Lunhanna wait!" Exclaimed Ren painting as he ran in front of Lunhanna._

_"Please let thiswork' thought Ren nervously in fear as he ran in front of Lunhanna and pulled out a small box with a spider ring with 3 coloured gems ,one for the head, one for the thorax and the last one for its abdomen in the box. Ren took a deep breath and asked _

_"Lunhanna will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Ren hopefully. As Lunhanna stopped and stared at the ring as the sound of gun fires rang in the distance _

_"Lunhanna? Is something wrong?" Asked Ren getting up hoping he had not done anything wrong. Lunhanna let out a sigh and looked at Ren with a kind face then said _

_"Not that's not it but it's just that…." then her kind face changed as she yelled _

_"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUCH QUIESTIONS!" and with that Ren was kicked down the hall and down 4 flights of stairs. The doors lining the hall all opened up and the worried faces of the maids and workers appeared. Then one of the maids asked _

_"Is something the matter?" trying to hide the fear in her voice as her body trembled at the sight of the 4 cannons. Lunhanna let out a sigh and said _

_"No everything's alright go back to your duties" As she walked down the hall and disappeared in a whirl of every one with the same thoughts_

_"She's scary" _

(End of flash back)

"_Oh __right __she __kicked __you __down __the __hall __and __4 __flights __of __stairs__!"_ Laughed Black rolling around on the ground.

"Ya and I broke my arm as well" Shivered Ren rubbing his left arm

"Well think of it like this it could have been much worse" Add Lionhalt

_"__Ya __she __was __carrying __4__6ft __long __and __2ft __wide __in __diameter __cannons __with __enough __power __to __flat __out __10 __acres __of __land __in__a __single __shot __each!"_ Laughed Black

"Please don't remind me" Sighed Ren.

"He has a point for all she could care she could have shot you" Added Lionhalt.

"Thanks your helping,,, a lot" Said Ren rolling his eyes as he went back to his work.

_"__But __what __do __you __see __in __Lunhanna?"_ asked black

"Well she has this calm sweet and kind side I guess" Replied Ren opening a book Then Black and Lionhalt thought _"__CALM?,__SWEET?,__KIND?__Oh __wow __when __she's __like __that __the__world __ends"_

In a dark depressing place evil lurks around the corner

"More they must battle more!" Exclaimed a voice

* * *

Luhanna: they are so dead

Lilly: why did I get shot?

Marucho: (rocking back and forth in the corner) blood, blood so much blood

Emerald: um ok well I guess you'll join Lilly in the hospital then Marucho

Alice: well that's all for now so come back soon!

* * *

So Shun starts blushing Anubis is jealous, Lilly gets shot by 2 weirdo's ,the medic of Lilly's sisters appear , Lunhanna has a vendetta against some one, and Lunhanna comes out covered in blood? Well next chap will be fun. Read & review! Read & review! Read & review! Read & review! Read & review! Read & review!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the boy as he fell fast Then gun shots were heard as everyone ducked but when the smoke cleared There stood a giant Lilligant with a girl who had 2 black spiral ponytails and pitch black eye's standing on its shoulder But where was the boy who had fallen off the stands Well he was caught by the giant Lilligant

"Woa"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tristar "Looks like bullets" Added Tailen

"_Ya __magic __bullets_" Spat Luntic disgusted

"What are magic bullets?' Asked Shun curious

"_Well __magic __bullets __are __bullets __in fused __with __magic__"_ Explained Web

"So Lilly was shot with magic bullets?" Asked Marucho.

_"__Well __it __looks __like __it"_ Added Silk

_"__Not __just __that __but __the __rifle __was __also had __magic __infused__"_ Added Tia changing the screen behind Emerald as screen with graphs on Lilly's currently stats to a picture of the sniper rifle used to shoot Lilly.

"Well I know what I'm doing then" Sighed Lunhanna getting up

"I've sent the possible places for you to look to your gauntlet already" Smiled Emerald then Lunhanna and her dream fairy's disappeared

"Hun?" Asked Shun and Marucho confused

_"__She's __going __to __look __for __who __made __the __gun?"_ Said Spring with emphasis


	5. Chapter 5

Lunhanna: YAY a new chapter!

Emerald: I agree but where's Lilly?

Medi: heck

Paw: you know the drill the spelling and grammer errors are in there some where but heck we tried to edit it!

Spring: lilly321 owns nothing but her oc's

Tia: read and review!

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Well that solved so now we need to find the….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Marucho turned to see what had startled his partner only to join in the screaming why because they had found

**Flesh of a human**

On the floor "LUNHANNA!" Yelled Shun turning around to face Lunhanna

_"__Well __she's __enjoying __her__self"_ Shook Sylphic

"Oh that must be the **strawberry**I dropped then I may have stepped in it by accident" replied Lunhanna smiling as she pointed at the squashed berry and a small magic circle appeared below the berry and disappeared

"Please tell me that's it!" Begged Tristar as he checked the corner only to pass out and when Marucho went to see he went out like a light as well

"Well that that so Marucho want to go get something to eat?" asked Dan but Marucho didn't answer till Dan saw what had caused Marucho to pass out

**"****BONES!"** Screamed Dan

"Oh god you guys can't take a joke!" Sighed Lunhanna sadly To see how her friend couldn't see the bones and rags were only plastic but the rags were real but from where?...

_"__Lunhanna __I __don't __think __they __find __it __funny"_ Add Luntic poking Marucho who passed out

_"__I __think __he's __out __cold"__add_ silk looking at Marucho

_'__I __pity __Ren __for __having __a __girl__friend __like __her'_ thought Shun and Tailen

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 5

"Oh god! Turn that if before I snap!" Exclaimed Tristar as they watched a match that greatly upset him

"Well what can we do?" Asked shun looking at the screen upset as well

"I still can believe what happened!" Exclaimed Dan

"Well if you guys want. I can hunt it down and rip it's head off and mount it on the wall" Suggested Lunhanna pointing at the blank wall in the meeting room

"Well Dan where were you?" Asked Shun turning to face Dan. Who turned away from his gaze.

"At my place chilling. Why?" Asked Dan remaining calm. After Dan and Rubby's mini fight with zenthon it came after Marucho and Shun thus dragging Lunhanna in to the fight then Lilly joined the party and then when Zenthon disappeared Lilly was shot and has yet to be seen by anyone _"They can't find out where Zenthon cam from! They can't!' _

"Really?" Asked Tailen felling there's more to the truth then what Dan said

"Ya, me and Drago were at my place chilling!" Exclaimed Dan as he walked out of the room

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Well there's an easy read"_ Said Luntic looking at where Dan sat and thinking about how he acted when shun asked about his where abouts

"I couldn't agree more" Added Shun sighing

"I do too. But what can we do if he won't tell us?" Asked Marucho worried about his friend

_"Well there's mind reading!"_ Suggested Charmlic thinking of ways to get Dan to talk

"Na too much work to cover it up" Shook Shun thinking about the process of covering up the fact on how they knew

_"Beat the truth outta him?" _Suggested Silk combing her hair

"Na too messy" Added Lunhanna lookihg away. She already had mess's to clean up. She dident need to add another job to her to do list

"Well if we can't do any thing then now what?" Asked Tailen running out on ideas on how to get Dan to talk

"Well from what I know Lilly's still out cold" Sighed Lunhanna sadly. Making Shun tightin his fist and anger. Then a hologram appeared on the table

"Well I can't say that but she is healing. Slowly but healing" came a cherry voice through the hollogram

"Emerald!" Exclaimed the kids in relif to here one voice that can bring good news

_"Medi here"_ Added Medi flying in to view

_"Hey I'm here too!"_ Exclaimed Tai coming in to view as well

_"Don't forget me!"_ Added Spring also coming in to view as the hologram widen in to a large screen with Emerald and her dream fairy's Medi, Tia, Spring, Paw and Bloom in the background

"She's ok?" Asked Shun urgently worried about Lilly and her current stats.

"Yes. She's fine. But barley if I had come one moment later Lilly may as well be dead" smiled Emerald showing the kids a chart of lillys current health stats on the giant screen behind her.

"Well that's good to know" Sighed Marucho in relief looking at the charts that showed healthy vitial signs

"But. The only thing that bothers me is this" Pointed Emerald to the bag of bullets Paw and Bloom held for the brawlers to see

"what are they?' Asked Tristar looking at the bag of bullets the fairy's held

"Looks like bullets" Added Tailen gettign closer to the screen to see clearer

"_Ya magic bullets_" Spat Luntic disgusted looking at them

"What are magic bullets?' Asked Shun curious about the bullets

"_Well magic bullets are bullets infused with magic"_ Explained Web simply

"So Lilly was shot with magic bullets?" Asked Marucho comming to the conclustion

_"Well it looks like it"_ Added Silk also looking at the bullets

_"Not just that but the rifle was also magic infused"_ Added Tia changing the screen behind Emerald as screen with graphs on Lilly's current stats to a picture of the sniper rifle used to shoot Lilly.

"Well I know what I'm doing then" Sighed Lunhanna getting up and streched

"I've sent the possible places for you to look to your gauntlet already" Smiled Emerald then Lunhanna and her dream fairy's disappeared quickly

"Hun?" Asked Shun and Marucho confused of what Lunhannas motivites where

_"She's going to look for who made the gun?"_ Said Spring with emphasis

"Oh. Wait but what so magic bullet's do?" Asked Shun still confused

_"Oh magic bullets are bullets that contain magic and when the user fires the bullet instead of normal bullets the bullets become enhanced transforming them in to creatures or monsters"_ Explained Spring as a diagram of a bullet appeared

_"But there are also bullets that can enhance one's physical ability as well"_ Added Paw as another picture appeared

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Out side in the eastern plaza, The plaza was packed full of kids eager to see this afternoons brawls and where they where located as well as the leader board showing the top 5 then the top 10 ,top 30, top 50 and top 100 brawlers

With Dan still in first,

Anubis in second,

Sellon in third,

Lilly in 4th,

Lunhanna in 5th,

Shun in 6th

And Marucho in 7th

And a bunch of kids auguring about whose better Dan or Anubis

"Anubis is the man!" Exclaimed a boy

"Ya he's so cool!" Added another

"Ya his bakugan is ok too!" Added a girl

"Ya but Sellon kicks ass!" Added a little girl

"Ya she rocks!" Exclaimed another girl

"Ya but Dan's still top with his bakugan Drago though" Added a boy with brown hair

"No way he's old!" Argued the boy who said Anubis was cool as the kids argued about who was better Dan listened from afar

"Well it's good to see I have at least one fan still"

"Yes it's good to know someone's still cares" Added Drago Then the kids left leaving Dan's fan to stare at the leader board

"What's this I hear of you bad mouthing me?" came a cold sharp voice

"Hun?...Ah!...Anubis!" Exclaimed the boy startled by Anubis

"If you have a problem with me then say! Say it in my face!" Challenged Anubis

"It's not that!... All I'm saying is that Dan and Drago are my favorites that's all!" Said the boy waving his hands in defense

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Dan is something wrong?" Asked Drago

"It's just that should I retire?" Asked Dan unsure

"It's your choice I'm willing to do what ever you decide" Replied Drago reassuring Dan

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well then I hope then I can earn you as my fan one day then" Said Anubis looking to where Dan was hiding but by that time he had left already

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Dan! Wait up!" Exclaimed Tri star from behind Dan.

"What's going on guys?" asked Marucho worried.

"I told you guys I'm fine" Replied Dan angry.

"If …if there's something bothering you guys then you can tell us were your friends Dan" Said Marucho and Shun nodding in agreement.

"Ya we know honestly every thing is cool and there's nothing to worry about" Said Dan. Then shun stepped in but before he could say any thing Dalian walked in

"Well if it isn't the battle brawlers!"

"Man Dillain this is a private conversation" Snapped Dan

"Aw don't be harsh! Relax I'm only here because I wanna give you guys a chance to see your fans!" Smiled Dalian

"Wha?" Asked Dan and Marucho Out side in the court yard

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I can't believe we are going to meet Sellon!" Exclaimed a girl

"Ya I can't wait!" Added another

"Look I can see her EEEKKKKKK!" Squealed another as kids pilled in to the court yard eager to see the Brawlers, team Sellon and Anubis while the 3 teams awaited in a room not too far away

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well didn't expect to see you guys here" Said Lunhanna as Dan and the others walked in

"Lunhanna!" Exclaimed Shun

"I thought you had some thing to do?" Asked Marucho remembering what had happened earlier

"Well I found out that there was a meet and greet" Smirked Lunhanna looking at Dalianwhile her dream fairy's remained by her side

"Wow what is this thing?" Asked _Dan _

_"Well your out of the luck Dan"_ sighed web

"It looks like a meet and greet" Added Marucho

"You mean shake hands and sign autographs?" Asked Tristar

_"Kinda but you can ask questions though" _Added Silk

"Don't you think it's the least you can do for your fans?" Smirked Daillian

"And how much are you charging them?" Asked Dan walking away

"Relax it an ultra refund process and all proceeds go to charity" Replied Dalian grabbing Dan by the shoulders

"Ya right more like your pockets" Snapped Dan as he brushed Dalian off

"I'm outta here" Sighed Dan as he left for the door

"Dan wait!" Called Marucho

"It must be hard for you to share the spotlight with others Dan" Said Sellon

"Hun?" Asked Dan stopping and turning around to face Sellon

"But you shouldn't punish your fans because of your own fragile ego just like your team mate Lilly she ran off and left you guys in the dust" Smirked Sellon

"Woa!" Exclaimed Marucho as a sharp blade wizzed pass Marucho and beside Sellon's neck

"Don't talk **ill** of Onee-samma" Came a voice as Tammy stepped out from behind a pillar still holding the sword

"Hey may be you should put that down" Suggested Dalian but only to have a Lucairo place a leaf blade at his neck as well

"For what? I'm telling the truth that Dan's got and ego and Lilly dropped out with out telling any one" Repeated Sellon in a mocking tone challenging Tammy. That only made Tammy put the blade closer to her neck

"Sister!" Exclaimed another voice as Tina ran in to the room panting and holding a flower.

"Tina!" said Tammy as she lowered her blade but Lucairo did not.

_"__That flower" _Thought Anubis when he saw the time flower Tina held.

"Tina what are you doing here I thought you went to go visit Aunt Danni" Said Tammy but Tina shook her head and said

"You'll know what to do with it" That left Tammy to stare at the flower in shock.

"I'll take that" Said Lunhanna as she swiped the flower from Tina and handed it to Tammy as the flower changed forms from a time flower to a time Lilly while Dan left.

"Amazing!" Said Soon curls then Lunhanna waked out to greet her fans with a warm smile

"Wow Lunhanna sure know how to handle a crowed " Said Tristar in awe

"Well it makes sense she's a world renounced pop star" Replied Shun

"So she has double lives?" Asked Tailen

"May be more but we don't know" Replied Marucho as the brawlers went to greet their fans

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dan had his own troubles as a simple argument became a battle that turned for the worst for Dan as Drago lost control of his powers sending blasts of energy into the stands and knocking the only fan he had left off

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the boy as he fell fast Then gun shots were heard as everyone ducked but when the smoke cleared There stood a giant Lilligant with a girl who had 2 black spiral ponytails and pitch black eye's standing on its shoulder But where was the boy who had fallen off the stands Well he was caught by the giant Lilligant

"Woa" breathed the boy as he looked up at the massive Lilligant then he noticed a figure standing on its shoulder holding something that looked like a gun as the giant Lilligant walked to the stand where the boy had fallen off of and placed him down on the stands gently as the girl on it's shoulder jumped off and the giant Lilligant returned to it's pokeball leaving the boy stunned

"Who are you?" Asked the boy in shock

"Me? My name is Luhime" Smiled the girl the she disappeared in a swirl of glitter that left the crowed in shock but not just by Luhime appearing But the fact that Dan lost the match to Anubis

* * *

Lilly: lol

Sun: enjoy and see you next chap.

sun: and here is a slip of the next chap

* * *

Lets talk to Dan and see what's going on" suggested Marucho as he and shun walked between the building of Bakugan interspace then Shun spotted Dan standing out side of and abandoned arena with Drago then running in to the abandoned arena

"Hey! That's Dan!" Exclaimed Tristar

"But why is he going in to arena p9, it's under repairs still" Added Marucho

"Well?" Asked shun then the 2 ran after Dan to see what he was up to

* * *

"That's odd it wasn't on the seclude this morning" Said Marucho looking at the challenge board

"It could be a sudden challenge" Suggested Shun

"Well this is great!" smirked Dalian coming out of nowhere

"Whoa" Said Marucho startled by Dalian's sudden appearance while shun was didn't flinch and inch.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunhanna: finally a new chapter!

Shun: I agree

Dan: where's Lilly?

luntic: you're a nut Dan kuso

Marucho: hey

moon: spelling and grammar issues as usual

Ren: dream fairy's descriptions are on lilly321's profile page

Sun :dream fairy discripitions are on lilly321's profile and she owns nothing but her OC's

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**Last time**_

Dan had his own troubles as a simple argument became a battle that turned for the worst for Dan as Drago lost control of his powers sending blasts of energy into the stands and knocking the only fan he had left off "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the boy as he fell fast Then gun shots were heard as everyone ducked but when the smoke cleared There stood a giant Lilligant with a girl who had 2 black spiral ponytails and pitch black eye's standing on its shoulder But where was the boy who had fallen off the stands Well he was caught by the giant Lilligant "Woa" breathed the boy as he looked up at the massive Lilligant then he noticed a figure standing on its shoulder holding something that looked like a gun as the giant Lilligant walked to the stand where the boy had fallen off of and placed him down on the stands gently as the girl on it's shoulder jumped off and the giant Lilligant returned to it's pokeball leaving the boy stunned "Who are you?" Asked the boy in shock "Me? My name is Luhime" Smiled the girl the she disappeared in a swirl of glitter that left the crowed in shock but not just by Luhime appearing But the fact that Dan lost the match to Anubis

* * *

_**Now**_

Chapter 6

"Lilly's been gone for a while now" Sighed Tori Lilly's older brother as he sat down on the couch in the living room as the afternoon sun casted through the windows and across the floor an the arm chairs around the small coffee table "Well miss Lunhanna said Lilly will return to her body when her body has healed completely or to the point to where she can move around as long as she castes no magic" Added Mirror As she set down a sliver tray with a Chinese tea set on top, on the coffee table and poured Tori and herself a cup of lunner mint tea. Then handing Tori a cup "Oh thank you Mirror" Said Tori As he took the cup as she sat down and drank hers. "Well you know my little sister better then any of the card's in one sense but I've got this twitching feeling that something's gonna happen'' Said Tori Worried as he sipped his tea. "The only question is when" Added Mirror sitting in the arm chair across from Tori "Well Lunhanna did say that she'll go look for her but till she finds Lilly her body must remain in this house" Replied Tori "Where do you think miss is?" Asked Mirror worried "Well knowing my sis some waste land or a war torn planet?" Suggested Tori with a chuckle "Well any how as long as the miss's body remains safe then we'll see her again, soon" Replied Mirror as she looked up at the ceiling

Upstairs in Lilly's room the maple wood floors seamed to glow as the sun light warmed it. Along with the desk and the other pieces of furniture in the room. As a crystal mobile hung above the desk splashing colour's of the rainbow across the room while Kero ,the guardian of the Clow cards sat watching his mistress lay calmly on her soft bed as she was in a deep sleep with a magic circle spinning slowly under her bed. Kero sighed as he looked out the window to see his guest walk along the sidewalk "Kido no matter how many years pass you don't change at all do you?" Asked Kero to Lilly's body as he stared at the girl

"The only thing that bug's me is that how it even happened" Said Tori frustrated at the thought "Well from what I know we are all made of a body, soul and mind each that play a role in our lives. And when the 3 split apart but in miss's case her soul split apart form her body leaving a the body with the mind" Explained Mirror. "I still don't get it" Said Tori even more confused now. "Well think of it like this it's like cake divided in to 3 the soul ,the mind and the body but each of the 3 slices have a different flavor just as each part is different one way or another. The soul tends to split away from the body when the body no longer is able to function. Then goes to the after life or the sprit world but in Lilly's case her soul split away from her body due to getting shot by a magic bullet and like usual her soul will seek a host or will drift off to another world" Explained Mirror this time more clearly. "Ok I get it so Lilly's "soul" split away from her body to avoid being killed for good right?" Asked Tori understanding that much "Yes because magic bullets, such as the one fired at miss was the kind that feed of magic or to drain every little drop of magic in the targets body. So miss would have been sucked clean of her magic in her body including her soul" Added Mirror then the front door opened and Julian walked in to the living room to greet Mirror and Tori "Hey Tori!, hello "Luchia" " Smiled Julian greeting mirror and Tori "Hey!" Called Tori "Hello Julian and you don't need to call me "Luchia". That's only an alibi I use in public because it seams weird to call some one Mirror in the middle of the streets" Smiled Mirror sweetly "Oh sorry about that Mirror. How's Lilly?" Asked Julian as mirror poured him a cup of tea but he only held his hand to say "No thank you" "She's still sleeping" Replied Tori pointing at the ceiling "Oh well then any luck on who did it?" Asked Julian "Lunhanna said she knows but she won't tell us," Sighed Tori looking at the floor thinking who could have shot Lilly let alone who would want to shoot her. She was a kindhearted person with a cheerful personality who could hat her? "Any how Yua wants to see Kero so I'd better get going" Said Julian as he walked up the stairs

"Ms. kuso do you know where Dan is?" Asked Shun as he and Marucho stood outside of Dan's house along with Dan's mother in gardening gloves "No when he left he said he would be at Bakugan interspace" Replied Dan's mother. "That's Dan alright off to train his heart out" Smiled Marucho proud of Dan. "Thanks' Said Shun as the 2 turned to leave "Wait!" called out Mrs. kuso "Is something the matter?" Asked Shun stopping to face "Has Dan told you about his reoccurring nightmares?" she Asked worried about her son "Nightmares?" Asked the two boys. "He wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat every night and it worries me" she Added clenching the weed she held in her hands. Hoping Shun and Marucho would know "No he hasn't mentioned any thing like that," Replied Tailen popping open on to Shun's shoulders "But he's does seam's to disturbed by something" Added Tristar as he popped open on to Maruchos shoulder

"Lunhanna!" Exclaimed Ren As he burst in to Lunhanna's room in worry only to fall down in to what looked like a hole with no bottom _"Why doses she set such traps?"_ Asked Ren as he pulled himself up on to the strands of silk that ran all over the room like a spiders nest with a giant cocoon in the middle where the bed was and leaving the floor a bottom less pit. "Lunhanna?" Ren called out again as he walked across the strands of silk careful not to fall again. "Lunhanna! Where are you?" Exclaimed Ren louder as he walked towards the pure white silk cocoon in the middle of the room "Lunhanna?" Asked Ren again pushing aside the strands of the cocoon to see if Lunhanna was there then "And your in my room because?" Asked a sharp cold voice behind Ren as he turned around to see Lunhanna with a bath towel wrapped under her underarms and covering her body and another towel on her head, arms crossed and a face of disapproval on her face "Lunhanna" Breathed Ren taken back by Lunhanna suddenly appearing like that "Where were you?" Asked Ren snapping back to reality. "Um a shower?" Suggested Lunhanna pointing at the door to the bath room in the corner "Oh." "Why are you here?" Asked Lunhanna again annoyed "I found some thing I thought you would want to see" Said Ren as Lunhanna walked pass Ren and the web filled room soon faded back to it's original form. With marble tiles and a dark red walls along with a giant bed with wooden pillars at the head board and at the foot of the bed with a light pink silk that hung around the bed transforming the bed in to a personal space "Oh what is it?" Asked Lunhanna interested as she sat on the bed and taking the towel out of her hair "Well I ran a scan of the bullets you gave me along with the gun and I found some traces of this," Said Ren as a screen appeared out of no where on the wall showing a chemical compound. "Well you were right about me wanting to see this," Said Lunhanna looking at the screen then sliding her finger over it to change the screens contents. "And Emily called to let you know that Lilly is no longer in a comma and is now just sleeping" Added Ren. "That's good one less ting I have to do" Sighed Lunhanna as she lay on the bed in relief. "So what will you do now?" Asked Ren looking at lunhanna. "Well I have a few errands to run for my mother and at the castle so I'll be back late and tell princess kamkajalulo that I can't join her for lunch today and that I'll make it up to her when I get back" said Lunhanna as she rolled in to her bed and the light pink silk curtains closed. Then Lunhanna reappeared on the other side in her usual attire But only to caught by Ren in a hug "Please be careful," said Ren in a soft voice in Lunhanna's ear as his hands griped her body tighter "I will don't worry" replied Lunhanna as she broke free of Ren's hold on her and kissed him before disappearing in a swirl of silk leaving Ren surprised by Lunhanna's kiss then he left Lunhanna's room to continue his duties

Lets talk to Dan and see what's going on" suggested Marucho as he and shun walked between the building of Bakugan interspace then Shun spotted Dan standing out side of and abandoned arena with Drago then running in to the abandoned arena "Hey! That's Dan!" Exclaimed Tristar "But why is he going in to arena p9, it's under repairs still" Added Marucho "Well?" Asked shun then the 2 ran after Dan to see what he was up to

"Onee samma" Sighed Tammy as she sat in on of the clearings in front of a arena with Tina sitting in front of her with a glass of sky berry juice and holding a time flower "Tina did Lilly say any thing?" Asked Tammy looking up at her worried filled sister "No she didn't when I woke up the storm that night had passed and all I saw was the time flower that lay next to my pillow and onee-san's voice saying to give the flower to you" Explained Tina looking down with shame and gilt. "Hey don't beat your self up like that. None of this is your fault" Smiled Tammy hoping to cheer up her gloom filled sister. "Ya but if I had been smarter I'd have asked Lilly more questions when I saw her in the dreams" Said Tina sadden. "Oh come on Tina don't be sad if Jesse see's you like this he'll think that he did something wrong. 'Not that matters though' Said Tammy "Ya your right" Said Tina feeling a bit better as she thought back to the horrifying night

Flash back

_Lilly had been shot earlier and Tina had just come home in tears of the news that Lilly had been shot and was in a bad condition. She had cried for hours on end till Jesse came to take Tina out for dinner when he saw how sad Tina was at the news of the incident and stayed to comfort her till she calmed down and went to get ready for bed. The wind swayed back and fort out side as a storm rolled in from the east making the trees and grass Bendin fear of the great storm. "Well looks like I'll be going to school in a rain coat then" Sighed Tina sadden.'I was hoping to try on my new jacket mark bought me' Thought Tina sadden As she stood in front of a window looking at the black clouds and the wind toss leaves and paper in to the air. From the time changing walls of her bed room that changed colour and image as the day passed and the ceiling the same as a her feather dream catcher spun slowly above her bed .Then with a deep sigh she climbed in to her bed and fell asleep. A dark gray sky hung like a messed picture and the cold chilly air blew across the dry crusty earth as bones of what seamed like creatures remains. Gunshots rang in the air as men holding guns chased after poor Tina who only ran from the guns that shot Lilly in fear they would end her's as well "Help!" Called Tina in fear "Mark!" "Dad!" "Jesse!" "Tammy!" "Lilly!" cried Tina As she ran and ran from the men who held guns. "Please spare me," Begged Tina as tears flowed form her eyes as she was backed up in to a wall as the gunmen approached "Too bad" Smirked on as he help his gun to Tina's head and fired _

_Then the world spun and Tina was no longer backed against a wall but in a meadow with lush green grass and flowers in patches all over the field ,the sky no longer gray and dull but a light shade of blue with hints of clouds here and there in the sky "Hun?" Asked Tina drying her eyes as she stood up to see the fields of grass and flowers surrounded by a line of trees and at the very center was a giant lake with Lilly pads and aquatic plant life along the lake shore "Where am I?" Asked Tina as she looked around and walked toward the grand lake as she saw her own reflection in the lake as koi swam in the lake and the warm cool wind blew causing rippling in the lake. Then a bridge formed from one side of the lake to the other side. The same on another coast forming a cross across the lake and a small wooden pagoda in the center of the two intersecting bridges. "Whoa" Breathed Tina in astonishment as she crossed the bridge slowly Then at the pagoda, she saw a face she longed to see "Lilly!" Yelled Tina as Tina ran across the bridge to the pagoda to hug Lilly "Hun?...oaf…." Said Lilly as Tina ran in to her and crying in to her dress just as she did with 200 boxes of tissues earlier "Tina" Said Lilly as her bent down to return the hug and patting Tina on the back "Shh shhh it's ok now shhh your safe" Cooed Lilly as she calmed the crying 15 year old girl "Tina if you keep crying your going to ruin your light orange eyes" Smiled Lilly as she dried a tear from Tina's eyes "I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Tina "Not quite you know me and injury like that wont stop me let alone kill me" Winked Lilly "But but!" Began Tina as tears began to flow. "Shh Tina don't cry you'll make the storm worse if you keep crying" Smiled Lilly as she waved her hand and mirror appeared and showed a raging storm that crushed every thing in it's path "But …" then Tina stepped back to find her self in the attire she would have on if she were visiting another kingdom "But how?" Asked Tina completely confused "Tina all dreams are connected in one way or another you just need to find the connection" Said Lilly. "But for now" Said Lilly as she turned to face the lake as the water surface rippled and a small ball of water with a time flower in side of it folated up form the lake to Lilly's hands then taking the flower out of the ball of water as Tina watched in amazement. "Here give this to Tammy she'll know how to deal with it" Smiled Lilly as she handed Tina the flower. Then the world began to spin_

End of flash back

"Well I guess I'll go find the others," Sighed Tammy standing up with the flower as she tied it in to Tina's hair "But wait about visiting opal!" Called Tina as Tammy walked away "Another day!" Replied Tammy _"Tina now what?" Asked_ her dream fairy cloud looking at Tina

"So you were training?" Asked Shun "Well Drago's power is still not contained let alone controlled! Even after Rubby casted a fire seal on him" Snapped Dan "So Zenthon did come from Drago?" Asked Marucho "yes" Replied Drago Ashamed "But why didn't you tell us?" Asked Tailen "Well it's just…just that we thought that you'd hate us" Replied Dan looking down "No one can blame you," Said Marucho trying to cheer up Dan "Ya but Lilly got hurt because of Zenthon" Said Dan thing about Lilly in a hospital bed "Well let's talk to Emily and see how Lilly's doing," Suggested Tailen. "Well sure then" Sighed Dan as they left the arena

"Dan's taking on Sellon!" exclaimed a boy "No way really!" Added another as a crowed fussed over Sellon and Dan's up coming battle

"Well Dan's still got guts as far as I can see" Smirked a voice _"_Ya but what can you do?" Asked another "Lilly shouldn't you be in the dreams resting?" Asked a girl "Na I'm ok" smiled Lilly now with 2 pony tails in a pink skirt and a black vest with no zipper and a zigzag rim with and white tank top underneath and a red scarf around her neck and black shoes "Are you sure?" asked the girl "Come on opal you know me" Smiled Lilly "Ya and your known to drive people nuts" Sighed Opal as she ran her hands through her snow white hair that curled outwards at the tips then looking up with her pale white eyes "Well? Please!" Begged Lilly "You owe me Lunna" Sighed Opal as she stood up in her white pants ,black shoes with a gray top and a blue scarf wrapped around her arms as well as her neck

"That's odd it wasn't on the seclude this morning" Said Marucho looking at the challenge board "It could be a sudden challenge" Suggested Shun "Well this is great!" smirked Dalian coming out of nowhere "Whoa" Said Marucho startled by Dalian's sudden appearance while shun was didn't flinch and inch.

* * *

Lunhanna:found it!

Charmlic:that was easy

Oc:well your well

Lunhanna:hey sis

Luntic: ehy! Sis

Oc: (rolls her eyes)

Sylphic: see you next time!

* * *

_"__Well __form __what __I __can __see __Drago's __still __struggling __to __control __his __power __still_" began San looking at drago _"__Ya __and __look __at __all __that __power!"_ Added _Pen__"__But __didn't __Rubby __seal __off __Drago's __excess __power?"_ Asked Climb looking to Opal _"__Well __it __doesn't __look __like __it_" Said Shiver watching Drago struggle _"__So __what __will __we __do?"_ Asked Pen "Well Lilly what do you think?" Asked Opal Turning to Lilly who kept a keen eye on the battle "Well if I can seal it then Drago may be able to get a grip on his powers better. Or till I can get Lunhanna to help me put a centric seal on Drago" suggested Lilly _"__So?"_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"What one see's can never match what I see with my own eyes" Said Opal as her white eyes shifted to pale white eyes with a red dragon wrapped around a black triangle in her eye "Ability activate!" Exclaimed Sellon as her bakugan began to attack Drago and Tailen whose lower half has already turned into stone and still more to come "Ability….." Began Shun but Sellon cut him off with her own ability that canceled all ability's putting Lilly, Tailen and Drago in a bad situation "Ability activate solar beam" Said Opal flatly as a beam of light came from the sky and struck Chris's bakugan dropping her gauge to 0 "What but how!" Exclaimed Sellon "Like I said what one see's can not compare to what I see or what he see's" Repeated Opal pointing at the sky When they looked up, they saw what looked like a snake in the sky "Ability activate…" Began Sellon "Dragon rage." Said Opal cutting Sellon off Then a massive wind blasted from the sky, struck Sellon's bakugan hard, and dropping her life gauge by half


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly: it's a new chapter!

Opal: ya! (Rolls eyes)

Pen: but where's sun and the others?

Oc: don't worry about them

Lilly: AHHHHHHHHH! Oh. It's you please don't do that

Opal: Oh, hey I thought you were out

Oc: you're the one who's never paying attention and yes, I was but I just got back

Opal: I agree

Lilly: not true

Oc: anyhow, grammar and spelling is normal for this story

Opal: read and review please

Lilly: dream fairy descriptions are on lilly321's profile page

* * *

**_Last time_**

"Well Dan's still got guts as far as I can see" Smirked a voice _"_Ya but what can you do?" Asked another "Lilly shouldn't you be in the dreams resting?" Asked a girl "Na I'm ok" smiled Lilly now with 2 pony tails in a pink skirt and a black vest with no zipper and a zigzag rim with and white tank top underneath and a red scarf around her neck and black shoes "Are you sure?" asked the girl "Come on opal you know me" Smiled Lilly "Ya and your known to drive people nuts" Sighed Opal as she ran her hands through her snow white hair that curled outwards at the tips then looking up with her pale white eyes "Well? Please!" Begged Lilly "You owe me Lunna" Sighed Opal as she stood up in her white pants ,black shoes with a gray top and a blue scarf wrapped around her arms as well as her neck

"That's odd it wasn't on the seclude this morning" Said Marucho looking at the challenge board "It could be a sudden challenge" Suggested Shun "Well this is great!" smirked Dalian coming out of nowhere "Whoa" Said Marucho startled by Dalian's sudden appearance while shun was didn't flinch and inch.

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 7

"Whoa!Dalian don't do that!" Complained Dan

"You did this didn't you!" Accused Shun glaring at him.

"Hey it's all in the business" SmirkedDalian.

"Well I uses it's gonna be another battle then buddy" Said Dan looking at Drago.

"Wait I'll join you" Said Shun stepping in knowing that Drago has yet to learn to control his powers and if they get out of control then it could cause them big trouble.

"But" Began Dan as he protested the idea

"I know Sellon is up to something so just incase I'm right I'll join you," Replied Shun.

"Oh my are you scared of facing me head on?" Asked Sellon from behind

"No!" exclaimed Dan

"Well to make it fair I will…." Began Sellon As she looked towards her teammates

"Chris" Said Sellon

"Yes!" Exclaimed Chris as she ran top cling on to Sellon's arm.

"I won't let you down!" Smiled Chris excited while Soon cussed under her breath that she wasn't chosen for the task

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And the fights on" Said Opal watching the events unfold before her

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hello brawler fans!" Exclaimed the P.A "Today's match is a tag team match team Sellon vs. the Bakugan Battle Brawler!"

"Boo!"

"Go home!"

"Your old news!"

"Go Sellon!"

"You rule Chris!"

"Well that's mean" Said Tailen as they walked on to the arena

"Well let's focus on the battle at hand first" Said Drago ignoring the booing fans while the rest were cheering on Sellon and Chris

"BEGIAN!" As the brawl raged on Opal and Lilly along with Opal's dream fairy's San, Pen, Climb, Shiver and Sing stood high above in the stands till the match got personal and Dan tried and far to powerful ability causing swirling black clouds to form above the arena

"Dan you're a pain!" Snapped Shun as he activated another ability

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Well form what I can see Drago's still struggling to control his power still_" began San looking at Drago

_"Ya and look at all that power!"_ Added _Pen _

_"But didn't Rubby seal off Drago's excess power?"_ Asked Climb looking to Opal

_"Well it doesn't look like it_" Said Shiver watching Drago struggle

_"So what will we do?"_ Asked Pen

"Well Lilly what do you think?" Asked Opal Turning to Lilly who kept a keen eye on the battle

"Well if I can seal it then Drago may be able to get a grip on his powers better. Or till I can get Lunhanna to help me put a centric seal on Drago" suggested Lilly

_"So?"_ Asked Shiver

"So I'll take the stage! And knock them outa the ball park!" Declared Lilly smiling confidant of her plan as she walked away

"Hold on!" Said Opal grabbing Lilly by the collar

"Eh?" Wailed Lilly giving opal an annoyed look.

"They don't know your back though" Added Opal.

"Not true I showed up at Dan's last brawl and saw a kid fall off the stands during Dan's battle against Anubis and saved him" Opposed Lilly.

_"True but with Opal's gun and an alibi"_ Corrected Climb.

"Remember Lilly this is your sprit form" Reminded Opal.

"_Ya you shouldn't strain your self like that, you know what'll happen if you use up all your power and end up in a coffin shop"_ Added Sing pointing.

"Look" said Lilly as she got opal to release her and said

"I know where my limits lay and all the risks" As she took a few steps back.

"But I have nothing to live for like Lunhanna does and my mother gave me this" Winked Lilly As she pulled out a pokeball with musical notes along the sides.

_"That's"_ Began San in shock.

"Yup legend that has yet to be proved to be real" Smiled Lilly putting it away.

"Fine but you can't say I didn't warn you Lunna" Sighed Opal As she closed her eyes and when she opened them, her snow-white eyes now had a red dragon circling a black triangle as Lilly's shape changed in to a sphere

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Thanks shun!" Exclaimed Dan As a black swirling cloud began to fade as it turned in to blast of energy a Chris bakugan

"I'm sorry miss" Said Chris disappointed but Sellon didn't react instead she activated and ability

"Ability activate!" then Chris bakugan reappeared on the field

"What?" Exclaimed Dan shocked to see Chris bakugan

"This ability is special to my bakugan. It allows me to return a bakugan who lost back to the field "Explained Sellon As Chris activated her next ability as vines wrapped around Drago and Tailen, binding them to the field

"Now to finish this!" Smiled Chris evilly. "Ability activate! Rock smash!" then boulders the size of trucks were flung at Tailen and Drago as they struggled to break free. Then gunshots were heard and fired making every one duck. Then when the smoke cleared Chris's bakugan was trapped in the mouth of a steel dragon

"Well Dan kuso, Shun kazami you owe me BIG" Said Opal sitting on a cliff and her eyes still had a red dragon and a black triangle

"OPAL!" Exclaimed Shun and Dan surprised to see opal in the arena, usually she stayed away from brawling unless it was to rank up.

"And Opal Dragonheart steps in!" Exclaimed the P.A

"GO OPAL!"

"You're the best!"

"GO OPAL!" Cheered the crowd as opal gave a wave to her fans

"But where's your bakugan?" Asked Dan

"Barakû-Dan!(man eating rose)" then 2 giant rose's with vines and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth appeared. One went to claw off the vines that bound Drago and Tailen to the ground while the other went after Chris and Sellon's bakugan and when the smoke cleared There stood Lilly in her sprit form came in to view

"I still have it in me!" Declared Lilly winking proudly as she held a gun with waves in the barrel

"Ability activate!" Exclaimed Sellon as her bakugan ripped the rose to a million pieces then flew over to the giant steel dragon that held Chris's bakugan firmly in its mouth to free it

"Where do you think your going?" Said Lilly pointing the gun toward Sellon's bakugan as she ran after it while putting more bullets in to the gun then firing

"Reversal Mahô-Dan!" Exclaimed Lilly then the bakugan returned to their ball forms

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Whoa! Who's that?" Asked Dan shocked

"You honestly don't recognize Lilly?" Asked Opal raising an eyebrow as she jumped from where she stood to join Dan and shun and her eyes returning to normal

"Recognize?" Asked Dan confused

"Lilly?" Added shun just as confused

_"Lilly"_ Said Pen with emphasis

"Hun?... Opal you have dream fairy's as well?" Asked Shun surprised that Opal had dream fairys while Opal shot shun and angry glare while he regretted his words

"But I still don't get it who or what is your bakugan?" Exclaimed Dan frustrated

"Dan you're as slow as ever" Sighed Opal disappointed

_"It's Lilly!"_ Yelled Shiver in Dan's ear making him step back startled by Shiver's sudden outburst

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey hurry up!" Wailed Chris getting impendent

"My honor go!Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Raise to the challenge Luhime the witch gunslinger!" Exclaimed Opal As Lilly reappeared on the field along with Tailen and Drago followed by Sellon and Chris's Bakugan

"Lilly you're alright!" Exclaimed Tailen relived to see his friend is all right

"Yup! Getting shot like that won't kill me that easily" Beamed Lilly

"Get the lead out over there!" Complained Chris as she activated and ability and the ground shook and split apart

"Double ability activate!" Exclaimed Opal

"Double command and _Celtic_ _Mahô- Dan_! (celtic magic bullet)" Exclaimed Opal

"Alright!" puffed Lilly as she pointed her gun towards the opposing bakugan "_Rankiryu!-Dan!(t_urbulent dragon bullet)" Exclaimed Lilly As a massive dragon made of violent wind appeared and began to strangle Sellon's bakugan while Drago and Tailen took on Chris's bakugan

"Gate card open!" Exclaimed Sellon then Drago and Tailen along with Lilly began to turn to stone

"DRAGO!" Yelled Dan

"TAILEN!" Added Shun while Opal stood and watched as the bakugan along with Lilly's legs began to turn in to stone and climb up wards.

"Lilly you'll be dead if none of us were around to keep you alive" shook opal as she nodded to her dram fairy climb.

_"To reach to the top by climbing the stairs of wisdom is the way to succeed! Dream change!"_ Exclaimed Climb as a hikers back pack appeared on Opals hair

"Ability activate!" Exclaimed Opal "Sky dweller!" as the sky changed colour's and the clouds began to form

"Ha what a useless ability!" "Sky dweller" Laughed Chris unimpressed while the crowed booed at the lame ability

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What one see's can never match what I see with my own eyes" Said Opal as her white eyes shifted to pale white eyes with a red dragon wrapped around a black triangle in her eye

"Ability activate!" Exclaimed Sellon as her bakugan began to attack Drago and Tailen whose lower half has already turned into stone and still more to come

"Ability….." Began Shun but Sellon cut him off with her own ability that canceled all ability's putting Lilly, Tailen and Drago in a bad situation

"Ability activate solar beam" Said Opal flatly as a beam of light came from the sky and struck Chris's bakugan dropping her gauge to 0

"What but how!" Exclaimed Sellon

"Like I said what one see's can not compare to what I see or what he see's" Repeated Opal pointing at the sky When they looked up, they saw what looked like a snake in the sky

"Ability activate…" Began Sellon

"Dragon rage." Said Opal cutting Sellon off Then a massive wind blasted from the sky, struck Sellon's bakugan hard, and dropping her life gauge by half

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Opal what was that?" Asked Dan looking up at the sky above

"If I told you would be held responsible for Lilly's lower half that has been turned to stone," Replied Opal coldly as Lilly in her sphere form popped open

_"Are you alright?"_ Asked Pen

"Well if my lower half wasn't turned to stone then I'm fine," Replied Lilly

_"Sing, Shiver take Lilly to the twins they'll know what to do"_ Instructed Opal as her dream fairy's nodded and left with Lilly

"But you can't brawl with out a bakugan!" Exclaimed Dan

"Dan I don't know weather your dumb or deaf but either way you're still slow" Said Opal sadly

"Gate card set!" Exclaimed Opal as she set the gate card

"Bakugan brawl!" Exclaimed the kids as the match began again But where was Opals bakugan?

"Ability activate!" Exclaimed Sellon as Sellon's bakugan attacked Opal directly while she stood with a blank stare

"OPAL!" Screamed Dan and Shun as their bakugan rushed to block the attack.

"Hydro pump" Said Opal as a massive water fall crushed Sellon's bakugan to the ground.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Dan looking around for the source of teh water fall.

"Well if you're that dumb then keep asking," sighed Opal rolling her eyes "Use flame burst" as fire balls began to rain from the sky bashing at Sellon's bakugan who could only dodge the attacks.

"Heck with it all!" Yelled Dan as he did the same foolish thing again using and ability card that is beyond Drago's control. As cracks of dark power began to pour out form Drago. Opal watched carefully as it exploded and when the smoke cleared Sellon was safe and A giant green and red wall appeared wrapped around Tailen and the brawlers While Opal stood atop the giant wall.

"Whoa" Breathed Shun in amazement

"What happened?" Asked Drago as he got up to find him self in a dome

"It's called protect but in this case it's a sturdy dome that absorbs any attack no matter how strong and it's boosted with the help of my gate card dragon's den" Explained Opal

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And Opal's bakugan has appeared and it's the one. the only. Rayquaza!" Exclaimed the P.A as teh crowed cheered at teh sight of Opal's bakugan

"**RAYQUAZA?"** Yelled the brawlers suddenly afraid

"Rayquaza?" Asked Sellon confused

"It's nothing but a wall!" Exclaimed Chris pointing at Opal as the stand's filled with laughter but stopped and became dead silent when a massive roar was heard. As Rayquaza lifted its head to glare at the stands.

"Don't worry they have nothing to do with any of this" Said Opal calmly as she patted the giant dragon

"Impossible" Breathed Chris

"No way" Added Soon who was in the stands

"Well lest get this over with. Rayquaza iron tail" Said Opal as she jumped off of Rayquaza. And the dome around Drago faded away

"Ability activate!" Exclaimed Dan as Drago let out the same ability this time with more control Making Sellon smirk and leaving shun puzzled as she let her bakugan be crushed by the massive dragon's tail and Drago's attack

"I would like to thank all my fans for coming out!" Said Sellon to the stands as they cheered her name

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Later Shun approached Sellon who sat in a clearing in bakugan interspace reading a book

"Oh hello Shun and what do I do for you?" Asked Sellon closing her book

"I'll cut to the point why did you let us win?" Asked Shun while a tall girl with purple hair to the knee with braids lining her forehead and flowing down framing her long hair with purple eyes and a light pink tank top with a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans and black heels with glasses stood not far away reading and listening to their conversation

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I decided to win the crowd over the match" She Replied coolly

"And your point?" Asked Shun still glaring at Sellon as she got up to leave

"Shun I would love to have such a strong brawler on my team" Said Sellon quietly to shun as she left

"Think about it" She added before leaving

"No thanks" Replied shun

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Well it seams some people are more desperate then others" _Said the girl holding a small thick book as she stood in the ally way

_"I agree but shall we tell the rest?"_ Asked a voice

_"No. Knowledge like this will rise to its point of snapping eventually. There is no need to snap the stable stick when it's not ready to,"_ Replied the girl

_"But they will find out right?"_ Asked another voice

_"In deed. But till then what I have witnessed will affect Lilly dearly,"_ Said the girl as she left followed by her dream fairy's.

* * *

_**Amy: well that went well**_

_**Dream****fairy1:**on to the next chap!_

_**Dream****fairy2:**should we tell Lilly?_

_**Dreamfairy3:**no_

_**Dreamfairy4**:till next time_

_**Dream****fairy5:**bye_

* * *

"Who's Cresselia?" Asked Tailen

"Ya I didn't see any thing like that" Added Tristar looking at marucho

"Odd I saw Cresselia clearly next to Lilly" Added Drago

"We saw her as well" Added Shun looking at Marucho and Dan who nodded in agreement

"But then why couldn't Tristar and Tailen see Cresselia?" Asked Dan confused

_"Well because Cresselia is a Pokémon of legends not to mention a cesltical creature_" Added Climb

"So?" Asked Tailen

"_So. It won't show it's self to just any one"_ Replied Pen

"So what does it look like?" Asked Tristar

"Here look" Said Opal as she pulled out her white pokedex to show the 2 bakugan

**"****Cresselia the legends of legends with its veil like wings that emit pulses of light. It is also said that Cresselia will appear in the dreams of troubled ones and any one who gazes upon its wings are blessed with great fortune"** Read the pokedex before Opal put it away

"So that's what it is" Said Tristar

"So who's your padillian?" Asked Tailen

"Ya who?" Asked Tristar eager for answers

"Isn't it Heatran and Rayquaza?" Asked Dan as the memory of the massive dragon flashed in his mind along with Heatran

_"Yup Heatran's a fire type Pokémon and Rayquaza is a dragon type Pokémon both have massive abilities and powers" _Added Shiver

"But Dan think about the lives at risk" Said Shun changing the subject

"I know what's at stake!" Snapped Dan as he stormed and shun as well but in the opposite direction off leaving Marucho and Opal to stare

o.o.o.o.o

"You saw Sellon offer shun a place beside her?" Asked Opal

"_I did at first I didn't want to tell any one but then I thought at least I could tell you" _Replied the girl still looking at the book "_So should I tell Lilly and the others?" _Asked the girl

"No you shouldn't this kind of problem won't be solved very easily and knowing Lilly's condition her find out would only make her do rashanial things" Replied Opal.

_"I agree the last time Lilly found out about such news she almost got her self killed if it weren't for Lunhanna"_ Added Sing

_"Yes but I had helped her as well_" Added another voice.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Is that an encyclopedia?" asked Opal trying to see the cover.

_"It is, It is the magical universal encyclopedia of the magical web. It is the newest edition with over 5000000000 new additions to it, totaling it for 30 volumes all for 10$"_anwserd the girl as she turned the page

_"Don't those books have at least 100000000 to 10,000,000,000,000 pages?" _Asked Pen

_"Yes but this volume has 12345678910123 pages that does not include the index or the table of contents"_ Replied the girl

_"You really like to read don't you?"_ Asked Shiver

_"You can say that"_ Replied another voice as a dream fairy came into view holding a similar version of the book the girl was reading but older

_"But where are Lilly's dream fairy's?"_ Asked _Climb _

_"Oh their with her body resting" Replied another dream fairy_


	8. Chapter 8

Oc: hello everyone

Oc1: hello

Oc: 2 where is Lilly?

Oc3: in bed

Oc4: then why is she with opal?

Oc: (leaves to drags to Lilly away)

Oc5: well there she goes

Oc1: lilly321 does not own Bakugan

Oc2: she owns her Oc's

Oc3: read and review

* * *

_**Last time**_

_"Well it seams some people are more desperate then others" _Said the girl holding a small thick book as she stood in the ally way_ "I agree but shall we tell the rest?" _Asked a voice_ "No. Knowledge like this will rise to its point of snapping eventually. There is no need to snap the stable stick when it's not ready to," _Replied the girl_ "But they will find out right?" _Asked another voice_ "In deed but till then what I have witnessed will affect Lilly dearly," _Said the girl as she left followed by her dream fairy's.

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 8

"Ha, I'm beat" Sighed Tammy sitting down on the stands. While Lilly handed her a drink and Tina handed her a towel to wipe the sweat away. "Of course your beat. Sparing like that's not easy ya know and the fact that you have been at it for the whole morning doesn't surprise me at all" Smiled Lilly sitting next to Tammy and Tina. "So now what?" Asked Tina looking at Lilly. "How about a walk?" Suggested Lilly. "Why not. I need a cool off any way." Sighed Tammy finishing her bottle then tossing it join a pile of water bottles that over flowed the trashcan next to her.

"Dan, you should stop brawling awhile" Said shun with an emotionless face. "What?" exclaimed Dan shocked to hear what Shun just said. "Why?" exclaimed Dan demanding answers. "Well you know that Drago's power is still not controlled and the last time it went wild Lilly was there to control it" Replied Rubby. "Ya, but I got a handle of it thought!" Replied Dan trying to prove Rubby wrong. "No offense Dan, but she's right, with such power and no control it's dangerous." Stared Opal looking at Drago then Dan. "So I sit and wait!" Yelled Dan "No. No not that just don't brawl matches!" blurted Marucho. "Ya, but can't you just seal my excess power?" Asked Drago facing Opal hoping she could do something for him. "I wish my fellow dragon, but if Rubby's strongest seal doesn't work and Lilly being able to ease the flow of you power, then none of my seals will work either." Sighed Opal sadly. "Then what can I do!" Exclaimed Dan angry. "Avoid matches." Began Rubby. "Keep training." Added Opal. "Ya, but that won't help!" Exclaimed Tristar. "Don't talk buddy, you could get some training as well." Smirked Rubby. "You sayin I'm weak!" exclaimed Tristar. "No, I just said TRAIN." And with that Rubby disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Well, there goes Rubby." Sighed Shun. "Isn't there another way?" Sighed Marucho looking at Opal with worried eyes. "Another way would be for mine and Rubby's paddlians to be on the field to absorb Drago's excess power." Suggested Opal. "See, that's an idea!" Exclaimed Dan happily. "But doesn't that require you and Rubby there?" Asked Tailen. "Indeed it does, but not only that, it drains us of our powers as well." Added Opal looking towards the sky as the wind blew clouds and made the grass bend "How?" Asked Tristar confused "Well magic users like Opal ,Rubby have what's called a padalien a mythical creature or a creature of legends that only appears in times of need or when summoned" explained Shun "Ya like when Cresselia came to help Lilly when she was shot" Added Marucho

"Who's Cresselia?" Asked Tailen "Ya I didn't see any thing like that" Added Tristar looking at marucho "Odd I saw Cresselia clearly next to Lilly" Added Drago "We saw her as well" Added Shun looking at Marucho and Dan who nodded in agreement "But then why couldn't Tristar and Tailen see Cresselia?" Asked Dan confused_"Well because Cresselia is a Pokémon of legends not to mention a cesltical creature_" Added Climb "So?" Asked Tailen "_So. It won't show it's self to just any one"_ Replied Pen "So what does it look like?" Asked Tristar "Here look" Said Opal as she pulled out her white pokedex to show the 2 bakugan **"****Cresselia the legends of legends with its veil like wings that emit pulses of light. It is also said that Cresselia will appear in the dreams of troubled ones and any one who gazes upon its wings are blessed with great fortune"** Read the pokedex before Opal put it away "So that's what it is" Said Tristar "So who's your padillian?" Asked Tailen "Ya who?" Asked Tristar eager for answers "Isn't it Heatran and Rayquaza?" Asked Dan as the memory of the massive dragon flashed in his mind along with Heatran _"Yup Heatran's a fire type Pokémon and Rayquaza is a dragon type Pokémon both have massive abilities and powers" _Added Shiver "But Dan think about the lives at risk" Said Shun changing the subject "I know what's at stake!" Snapped Dan as he stormed and shun as well but in the opposite direction off leaving Marucho and Opal to stare

"Aw man what'll I do?" said marucho frustrated. "Well we can only watch and wait for the out come" Sighed Opal As she took the I cream cones Garchomp held that Opal had asked for then handing marucho one. "Thanks but Dan he lives, breathes, sleeps, talks and even eats for brawls" Said Marucho taking the cone. _"But for any thing to get better it will be very painful at first before it gets any better"_ Added San._"And as time flows pains and troubles are washed away by time and space"_ Added Climb looking at marucho. "Ya but telling Dan not to brawl is like to tell fish not to swim!" Added Marucho "It's totally against his instants" Sighed Marucho as he licked his cone _"But when you go against instant you learn new things…"_ Said Sing "But it's like my witch gun you're not supposed to shoot your self with a gun and this gun is no expectation. But when you do you gain new experiences and you get to become stronger. Do you under stand Marucho?" Asked Opal smiling

"Drago lets go!" Exclaimed Dan as he activated another ability as drago fired "Aw Man!" Sighed Dan "It's not your fault Dan I'm not in the mood not after what Shun and Opal said any ways" Added Drago hoping to make Dan feel better "But I hate to admit but Shun's right" Sighed Dan in defeat

"May be were being hard on Dan" Sighed Shun as he walked to the park with Tailen on his shoulders "May be Rubby's right he may only need to train harder and more" Added Tailen "Well what a surprise to see you" Came a voice "Sellon" Said Shun turning to face her "You know my offer still stands. Join me Shun and you can be top again" Offered Sellon "My answer remains the same **NO**" "Well then what will you do with Dan then?" Asked Sellon looking at the fountain I can only give him advice and the rest is up to him to decide" Replied Shun "From what I see Dan needs hard love" sighed Sellon and with that she left leaving Shun just as confused till he felt the presence of Lilly and turned to see Tammy leaning on the tree with crossed arms and a disappointed look on her face behind the bench he sat at "Tammy what are you doing here?" Asked Shun "I was passing by after my usual spare with Lilly and noticed your nerve racked aura that made me feel sick. Then I over heard your conversation with Sellon" Sighed Tammy walking towards shun "You were listening?" Asked Shun shocked to know how good Tammy's hearing was "Dude your not the only ninja in the world you know" Said Tammy rolling her eyes as she walked passed shun and glancing at Shun before she turned to face the fountain "Well then what do you think?" Asked Tailen "Well in my point of view and experience he can only do 3 things at this point" Began Tammy "3?" Asked Shun

"1) get a limiter

2) Let the power flow at a controllable rate

And

3) Train till you pass out" Replied Tammy "How's Dan gonna do that?" Asked Shun "Well to get a limiter is not hard at all and training till you drop is the same but letting your power flow at a controllable rate that's what takes time and patience" Explained Tammy "What is a limiter?" Asked Tailen "It's an object that limits your flow of a magic to a certain point. Before it stops the flow of magic all together" Replied Shun. "Correct like the spell on Lilly's linker core that prevents the wild magic inside of her from pouring out" Said Tammy as she sat on the fountain. "Oh so it prevents Lilly from losing it like Drago?" Asked Tailen "Yup but when Lilly's power goes out of control it hurts like hell and attracts nasty creatures" Spat Tammy "So a limiter is used to control untamed power?" Asked Tailen understanding the concept "Yup" Smiled Tammy as Shun looked to the sky with a pleasant face

_"You have a crush on Lilly don't you?"_ asked Tammy's dream fairy fight coming outa no where while shun turned red at the sudden question "No! I mean no I don't. Why do you ask?" Asked Shun turning away "You like my sister?" Asked Tammy surprised "No I don't she's just my child hood friend!" Blurted Shun as the blush on his face got redder _"Well it's written straight across his face"_ Giggled Aura "Not funny!" Snapped Shun still red "You like Lilly?" Asked Tailen but only to be shoved in to shuns pocket while Tammy and her dream fairy's giggled "Hey relax I'm not gonna tell her and even if I do that'll only give Lilly more things to worry about" Said Tammy calming down as she wiped a tear from her eyes _"But didn't Tina like Shun?"_ Asked Punch "Well when I think about it she did mention it in her sleep once but that was 2 years ago" Said Tammy thinking back to when she met shun and when she was reunited with Tina and Lilly "Tina?" Asked Shun thinking back to when he met the small shy girl 2 years ago "Ya and you were as cold as Alice's house" Sighed Tammy shaking her head in shame. "I don't get it" Said Shun _"Well let's put it this way you could have at least showed some interest towards Tina" _Added Punch. "Ya you kept worrying about Lilly and stopped noticing that Tina polishes all the gauntlets 4 in the morning and spends extra time and care in to shining yours" Added Tammy. "She wasn't really my type and she was 13 and I was 16! We were 3 years apart!" Exclaimed Shun "Well you could have at least paid attention to the things she did to show her affection towards you" Sighed Tammy "Hun?" Asked Shun confused _"Oh god Lilly you had to make a nut like Shun like you" _Thought Tammy sadly

"Aw man we lost again" Sighed_ "Ya that's our 5th loss" Added his friend as the walked pass and ally way "Hun what's that?" Asked_ as he walked towards the 3 oddly glowing bakugan that formed a triangle "What are hey?" asked his friend as _picked on up .Then it spoke "Bring me more! More power!" Howled a voice as their eyes changed and face changed to a sinister sneer

"So Lilly how come your back?" Asked Marucho as he, Shun and Lilly sat in at table in one of the court yards "Well when I got shot my soul split from my body to avoid permanent harm" Began Lilly

Flash back

_"Where am I" I asked looking around to realize that I was still in the arena but the only odd thing was that "I" was on the ground bleeding?_

"That's when I realized that my soul had split form my body and then I saw my mother

Flash back

_Then I turned around to see my mother "mom" I said hugging her_

"She told me to go with her but I refused till I saw…" "Saw what?" asked shun worried that made Lilly blush a bit "I saw soul reapers" Replied Lilly hiding her blush then looking at her bubble tea and the little black bubbles at the bottom of the glass

Flash back

_"Hello sweetie shall we get going?" She Asked "But what about my friends and Lunhanna?" I asked pointing at them "Don't worry right now you nee to come with me" She Said looking to the sky I looked up to see a mass of black clouds. Soul reapers_

"Soul reapers?" Asked Tailen "What's that?" Asked Tristar "They guide souls to the sprit world" Explained Marucho "No that's not right, time pixies guide souls to the sprit world or if you're a magic user then you go to the magical kingdom and you get to live again" Corrected Lilly "Ok then what about soul reapers?" Asked Tristar "Soul reapers are the last thing anyone wants to meet let alone see" Shivered Lilly as the memory of the soul reapers from birth was burned in to her mind "Why?" Asked Shun looking at Lilly searching for answers "Well when souls refuse's to go peacefully with the time pixies then soul reapers will come to drag the soul to the sprit world or….""Or?" Asked Tristar "Or you get turned in to an animal or become a lost soul" Finished Lilly flatly "Well that's great" Said Tristar "Then why weren't you taken?" Asked Shun "Oh because my mother was with me thus blocking me from their view" Explained Lilly "Won't they come after you?" Asked Marucho "No they wont as long as I restrain from casting any major spells like using Pokémon or my cards in brawls then they wont find me" Smiled Lilly "Does lunhanna know?" Asked Shun but Lilly shook her head and said "She has no idea that I'm still here and not in some dream state or another world "Then does that mean you can go through walls?" Asked Tristar "Well yes but that's if I cast a spell though" Replied Lilly "Then shouldn't you be with your body then?" Asked Tailen "Heck no! I have work to do as a brawler, gym leader and as a ruler I can't just stop everything just because I got shot" Replied Lilly "Good point" Said Marucho

Else where in bakugan interspace trouble stirs I'm _and I'm_ we are the Tri-twister! And we challenge the bakugan battle brawlers to a match for their titles!" Exclaimed _,_ "We're gonna show them that there is a new way to brawl and at a totally new level!" Added_ "Ya their going down!" Added_

In the plaza where the message of the brawlers latest challenge was broadcasted sat opal with a friend "Well Lilly's in mud again" Sighed Opal looking at the screen _"Well she does tend to enjoy a god match"_ Replied the girl that sat in front of opal while reading a small book_"So any news's?" _Asked Pen_"I agree you don't usually arrange meeting like this" _added san _"The other day….."_ began the girl

flash back

_Shun approached Sellon who sat in a clearing in bakugan interspace reading a book __"oh hello shun and what do I do for you?" Asked Sellon closing her book "I'll cut to the point why did you let us win?" Asked Shun while a tall girl with purple hair to the knee. With braids lining her forehead and flowing down framing her face. With purple eyes and a light pink tank top with a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans and black heels with glasses stood not far away reading and listening to their conversation "I decided to win the crowd over the match" She Replied coolly "And your point?" Asked Shun still glaring at Sellon as she got up to leave "Shun I would love to have such a strong brawler on my team" Said Sellon quietly to shun as she left "Think about it" She Added before leaving "No thanks" Replied Shun_

End of flash back

"You saw Sellon offer shun a place beside her?" Asked Opal "_I did at first I didn't want to tell any one but then I thought at least I could tell you" _Replied the girl still looking at the book "_So should I tell Lilly and the others?" _Asked the girl "No you shouldn't this kind of problem won't be solved very easily and knowing Lilly's condition her find out would only make her do rashanial things" Replied Opal. _"I agree the last time Lilly found out about such news she almost got her self killed if it weren't for Lunhanna"_ Added Sing _"Yes but I had helped her as well_" Added another voice.

"Is that an encyclopedia?" asked Opal trying to see the cover. _"It is, It is the magical universal encyclopedia of the magical web. It is the newest edition with over 5000000000 new additions to it, totaling it for 30 volumes all for 10$"_anwserd the girl as she turned the page _"Don't those books have at least 100000000 to 10,000,000,000,000 pages?" _Asked Pen _"Yes but this volume has 12345678910123 pages that does not include the index or the table of contents"_ Replied the girl _"You really like to read don't you?"_ Asked Shiver _"You can say that"_ Replied another voice as a dream fairy came into view holding a similar version of the book the girl was reading but older _"But where are Lilly's dream fairy's?"_ Asked _Climb __"Oh their with her body resting" Replied another dream fairy_

"And today's match is _and_ also known as the tri-twister VS the battle brawlers Shun and Marucho!" Exclaimed the P.A As the crowed cheered and the hints of booing and insults but shun couldn't help but to feel uneasy "Hey where's Dan!" Asked a boy in the stands

As the question spared across the stadium about the where about of Dan while Dan sat in a waiting room outside of the stadium watching the arena with Drago by his side along with rubby and opal standing next to him "Can I at least help them?" Asked Dan hopefully **"No" **Replied Opal and Rubby with stern glares. "They have a point Dan if my power goes nuts again it might hurt someone for real" Added Drago. "Ya and Heatran's not willing to be a babysitter and neither am I" Added Rubby glaring at Dan. "The same for me I don't like to bring Rayquaza in to bakugan interspace at all" Added Opal agreeing with Rubby. "Why?" Asked Dan "He's 23ft long and that's his torso starting below his arms and to part of his body where the tail begins to form" Explained Opal "Oh" Replied Dan and Drago having no idea that Rayquaza was that big _'But **she's** here right?"_ Asked Rubby looking at Opal who looked back with a blank stare _'Yes I talked to her earlier and she's got her **'party'** with her as well making her power levels go up completely' _Replied Opal _'Well then I'm staying put then'_ Shivered Rubby remembering when she made** 'her'** mad

"Let's go!_" exclaimed _as the brawl began it soon went down hill for the brawlers as attacks began to appear out of now where "What kind of lame name is tri-twister?" Asked Tristar as he dodged another attack "You're to talk Tristar" Snapped_ "Yo that's not cool!" Exclaimed Tristar as she stopped to point at _but only to be attacked in the gut

"_He looks like he is having fun ne?"_ Asked Eye _"But his jokes are not funny at all"_ Added Ment _"Also his mental state is out of place"_ Added Phy _"However…"_

"Your old and out dated so go to a retirement home!" Taunted _ "Ya leave brawling to a newer generation!" Added _ as _slammed Tailen in to the ground "ya you guys are old!" Yelled a boy from the stands soon the whole stadium began to taunt Shun and Marucho

_"Amy?"_ Asked Mind _"No wait. At this point of the battle all I can do is to wait, remember patience is the key thing to anything and match's like this is no different"_ Said Amy as she pushed up her glasses that framed her amethyst coloured eyes as her dream fairy's were left to watch the brutal match _"Look!"_ Exclaimed Think as she pointed at a figure in the stands

Lilly stood in the stands watching the brawl .As Tailen and Tristar got pounded to a pulp by the 3 _'s in an unfair match that only made her grind her teeth as she stood thinking about what to do. Then she jumped in to the brawl "Pieces?" Asked Lilly As a clow card with the 2 fish floated from her pockets "Ready?" Asked Lilly. Then the card changed forms from a card to a sphere in witch Lilly grasped and tossed "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Aquas rainbow star light Pieces" Exclaimed Lilly as 2 giant fish appeared on the field joined at tail by a red silk ribbon "Ability activate! Sea incense!" Exclaimed Lilly as water filled the battle field drowning the 3 _ "Lilly?" Exclaimed Shun surprised to see Lilly as she now stood on a cliff "Hiya!" Winked Lilly. "And Lilly Lee joins the match!" Exclaimed the P.A as the crowed cheered for Lilly and her bakugan "If you think getting injured will stop me then you've got something coming!" Glared Lilly "Well who cars your fish is about to become fried!" Taunted as one of the _ attacked Pieces "Oh?" Asked Lilly raising an eyebrow "Ability activate! Star cluster!" Exclaimed Lilly As the rocky cannon field faded away turning in to the starry night sky "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Yelled Tristar and Marucho As they fell through space "Ability activate! Star field!" Added Lilly as the stars formed a battle field and Marucho and Tristar landed softly on to the field "Amazing! Lilly's duo ability star cluster and star field has changed the battle arena in to a starry night sky!" Exclaimed the P.A "Not just that but star cluster boosts pieces power level and cancels all other bakugan's ability's!" Explained Lilly as she stood on the field "Ha that includes tailen and Tristar as well what a nit wit!" Laughed _ "Oh?" Asked Lilly raising an eyebrow As she activated her next ability that sent all the bakugan back to their ball form "What's that gonna do?" Asked _ "Pieces can you keep going?" Asked Lilly as pieces popped open in her palm. "I'm sorry Miss I'm relay scared" said picies "alright then" sighed Lilly as picies returned to her card form and went back to Lilly's pocket while Lilly pulled out another card "buddy ready to rumble?" asked Lilly "I'm pumped!" replied Aries "well then Aries lest roll!" exclaimed Lilly as Aries appeared on the field

"Lilly are you ok?' asked shun noticing Lilly panting heavily "Ya just tired" replied Lilly_ 'come on Lilly keep it together only a few more attacks'_ thought Lilly but she began to slip now and then causing glimpse of blacks clouds here and there in the sky

_'She is going to pass out soon shall we step in?_ 'Asked Eye looking at Amy _'not just yet lets see how she holds 'replied Amy_

Then Lilly snapped as massive black clouds began to form._ 'Damit I cant keep my aura to a limit any longer' _thought Lilly as she saw the clouds form as she pulled out the shield card and was getting ready to cast. "your going down!" exclaimed_. "we'll rip you of tour throne!" added _. "Damit" cursed Lilly as the black clouds began to darken and soul reapers began to take form and attack cancer. "no!" exclaimed Lilly as fear tore through her as the memory of her grand mother being ripped to shreds flashed before her causing her to drop to the ground cowering in fear. Then Sellon jumped in to the match "this is unacceptable!" exclaimed Sellon as the crowd cheered for her as she set her bakugan in to play "you strategies are dishonest! And your tactics are cowardly!" she snapped. "Hun say what?" asked_ ."You have no honor and you do not deserve to battle here," she added. "Ha! may be I should teach you about the tri twister rules too!" smirked_. As he activated another ability trapping the bakugan in a giant dome and shocking them. With the soul reapers and cancer causing Lilly to scream in pain, "AHHHHHH!" screamed Lilly as the pain cancer felt tore through her. "Lilly!" exclaimed shun as Sellon got rid of the cage easing Lilly's pains. Then Anubis jumped in as well "hey! Whom do you think you are coming in here and setting down new rules just does not work that way my friends

"_Amy?"_ asked Phy _"not yet"_ she replied still reading her book

* * *

**Amy: and that's the end**

**Phy: so what of lilly?**

**Ment: read the next chap**

**Think: read and review**

**Mind: bye**

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"She's at her cracking point and yet she continues?"_ asked Eye shocked _"well you know Lilly when she see's her goal she wont stop till the job is done"_ replied Amy

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"Hey you can't go with out finishing the battle!" exclaimed a girl in the stands at the kids all agreed with her choice. "Ya you talk of honor but you show no honor at all" added Anubis_. "Oh?"_ asked Amy and massive explosions accrued returning the Bakugan to their ball forms and Amy's Pokémon were back by her side ready to leave. "_I never said any thing about not finishing the battle"_ finished Amy as she left leaving every one in shock of the massive power Amy holds.


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO! And welcome to another chapter of my story and of Lilly's crazed life. My bff said I was nuts because I put lilly in at least 10 time in a comma already and that I should leave her alone. HECK! I still can! None the less please review it gives me encouragement to keep going and not take a 4 month break and come back after. Next I got a message from one of the readers asking about how Lilly and her sisters are related and I'll answer that later but I can only say this if you have 10 uncles and 20 aunts how many relatives do you have? Keep reading to find out! and this is most likely the shortest chap ever

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Hun say what?" asked the first boy

"You have no honor and you do not deserve to battle here," she added

"Ha! may be I should teach you about the tri twister rules too!" smirked the second boy. As he activated another ability trapping the bakugan in a giant dome and shocking them. With the soul reapers and cancer causing Lilly to scream in pain,

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Lilly as the pain cancer felt tore through her

"Lilly!" exclaimed shun as Sellon got rid of the cage easing Lilly's pains. Then Anubis jumped in as well

"hey! Who do you think you are coming in here and setting down new rules just does not work that way my friends

"_Amy?__"_ asked Phy _"__not __yet__"_ she replied still reading her book

* * *

_**Now**_

Chapter 9

"I think its time you two clowns were thought a real lesson" said Anubis glaring at the 2 boys.

"hey you cant interrupt us like this!" snapped the first boy

"Well according to my rules I can" smirked Anubis as he activated an ability but only managed to phaze the 3 bakugan returning them to balls.

"I don't need your help" glared Sellon glareing

"Who said I was helping you?" challenged Anubis also glareing

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Tailen can you keep going?" asked Shun looking at his palm where Tailen lay, then Tailen popped open

"I'm sorry Shun I'm too weak now to do so. I'm sorry" apologized Tailen sadly

"Ya same too I'm beat" added Tristar

"Lilly are you alright?" asked Marucho as Shun helped her stand up

"Ya I'm fine. Just drained" smiled Lilly trying to hold back the pain that continued to run wild within herself

"Are you sure?" asked Shun worried about Lilly and way she said she was ok, that told him she was not ok and she only asid she was just so he'd not worry

"Ya. But I don't think Cancer will be willing to go on though" said Lilly noticing that Cancer had reverted to it's card form and wasn't willing to do any more battles for a while

"Then who will you brawl with?' asked Tailen looking at Lilly

"Well... I still have the Aries" replied Lilly looking at her pockets where her cards where 'T_he last of the astral cards willing to fight'_ thought Lilly nervously as she bit her lip silghtly_ 'Picies naturally won't want to battle, Toraus is beat real bad, Aquarius is hurt with the rest of them. Virgo is totally lost it and is in shock from being taunted and laughed at like that' _thought Lilly as she sighed and settled for her last card. Aries. She pulled out Aries and turned in to a ball and the battle began again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"She's at her cracking point and yet she continues?"_ asked Eye shocked at Lilly's choice to contuine fighting even knowing seh had a good chance of losing the match and put her self in a coffin for real

_"Well you know Lilly. When she see's her goal she won't stop till the job is done"_replied Amy still reading her book

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Aries!" exclaimed Lilly as Aries was slammed to the ground and she was no longer able to hold back the pain that reckoned to be released and once again the black clouds formed and the soul reapers began to attack Aries causing Lilly to wail in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" exclaimed Lilly as the pain buried and scraped her form the inside out causing her to fall to her knees griping her head in pain. As Aries pain became hers

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Jirachi. Use dream catcher" _then Jirachi appeared on the field and casted a net over the black clouds and causing the soul reapers to shrink and wail as they began to fade away from the light of the dream catcher

"Amy!" exclaimed Lilly as her pain eased a bit but it still hurt a lot. As she saw Jirachi on the field but Amy was nowhere to be seen at all

"Amy?" asked Anubis confused on who Amy was. Then a massive aura hit Lilly hard as she shivered with fear as Amy appeared suddenly behind Lilly who was on the ground griping her arm in pain.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What's Amy doing here?" asked Marucho looking at where lilly was and that Amy was standing behind her reading her usal book

"I don't know. But she never battles unless someone challenges her. Otherwise she stays as far away from battling as possible" replied Shun watching the match nervous that Amy had shown up

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"who the heck are you!" exclaimed the first boy looking at Amy who kept reading her book

_'Should you not be in bed?"_ asked Amy still reading her book while her dream fairy's flew around Lilly to see if she was alright

_"Ya... But I felt better' _she lied with a smile hoping to convince Amy of her health

_'Oh?"_asked Amy raising an eyebrow but did not look up from her book as she turnned a page and kept reading

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Uh oh" said Shun as he stepped back in fear

"What's wrong Shun?" asked Trister noticign Shun's fear

"I know this feeling. Amy's not alone at all" replied Shun as he tensed up a bit

"What do you mean not alone?" asked Tristar still not getting it

"she has her Paladins with her as well" added Shun looking worried

"who?' asked Tristar still confused

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Now I believe you mother wishes to see you,"_ said Amy and with that Aries and Lilly disappeared in an instant

_"Now. Who are these ungrateful eyesores that have been causing trouble for Lilly and her friends?"_ asked Amy still looking at the book

"Whoa how'd you do that?" asked the second boy shocked that Amy had spoken but her mouth has yet to move at all let alone look up from her book

_"Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf_" said Amy as the 3 appeared on the field still reading her book

"Ha that's it! Your tiny Pokémon can't help you!" taunted the frist boy laughing at how small the trio was compaired to their bigger bakugan

"screw that! Ability activate!" exclaimed his partner as his bakugan began to attack the physic Pokémon head on. A bad choice

"_Uxie electro ball, Mesprit hydro cannon and Azelf use blast burn'_ commanded Amy still reading as the 3 attacked the opposing bakugan the two stood in shock as the trio attacked with out any command to do so at all but little did they know that the made the worst mistake to ever judge Amy like that.

"And Amy amethyst steps in with her power filled physic Pokémon!" exclaimed the p.a as the crowed cheered for Amy as her Pokémon kept attacking

_"I'm going to tell you 2 ungrateful, dishonest, cheating, and reckless toddlers that **NO **one messes with my younger siblings. **NO **one mocks or taunts them. **NO **one puts on a humorless **fight .NO ONE HARMS ANY ONE IN ANY BATTLE FOR ANY REASON AND BRAWLING IS NO EXPECTION!"**_boomed Amy looking up from her book to glare her cold piercing amethyst eyes in to the 2 boy's who stood across the field watching ,and feeling the glare of Amy's eyes burn in to their minds.

"But but how" stammered the second boy freighted by Amy. But not that alone but the fact that only they could hear what Amy just said yet she had not even opened her mouth at all. Not once.

_"Im the gym leader of the Missiurusi city's, Mental gym and I refuse to allow you to battle in such manner,"_ said Amy this time every one in the whole arena could here Amy's angry words. _"I also have physic powers that allow me to show no mercy to any one of my desires and if I wanted to I could toy around with you for days on end months! If I had, the time too" _finished Amy voice cold as ice and sharp as nails. _'I'm leaving,"_ said Amy as she turnned to leave.

"Hey you can't go with out finishing the battle!" exclaimed a girl in the stands at the kids all agreed with her choice

"Ya! you talk of honor but you show no honor at all" added Anubis

_"Oh?"_ asked Amy and massive explosion accrued leaving a mushroom chould to form over teh arena. Returning the bakugan to their ball forms and Amy's Pokémon were back by her side ready to leave "_I never said any thing about not finishing the battle"_ finished Amy as she left leaving every one in shock of the massive power Amy holds

"I don't believe it! fans give it up for the one and only Amy phyheart!" exclaimed the P.A as cheers spread across the arena as she left still reading and still hasn't open her mouth at all.

Else where

"Despite their loss that was a most impressive dayview for my toys and their brawlers, it wont be long now so I will have all the power I need to rule the world and make all those who oppose me cower!"

* * *

Lilly: (crying) why am I always getting knocked out?

Shun: (huggs lilly) because you special

Lilly: (sniffs) thanks

Oc: BOO!

Lilly: (screams) AH!

Oc1: ello!

Oc2: whats up

Sun: what are you doing here?

Oc3: isant this the next chap?

Moon: no so why are you here?

Oc: (waves and runns away)

Shun: oh god

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Di di di di di! dun dun dun dun!" rang Rubby's phone then Rubby pulled it out and answered it

"Hello?...Yes…No I didn't…WHAT!...THAT LITTLE RAT!" yelled Rubby as she hung up

"Rubby what's wrong?" asked Opal looking at Rubby who shut her phone angrily

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"WTF!" cussed Rubby as she stood in the hall where brawlers would enter bakugan interspace from

"Well it looks like a washroom break became an escape route" said Opal as she tried to get back in but failed

"THAT UNGREATFUL BRAT!" snapped Rubby

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**"DAMIT! DAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU HEAD OF YOUR NECK AND USE IT AS A SCOCCER BALL THEN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES OUT AND USE EM TO WIPE THE FLOOR!"** yelled Rubby punching the wall

_"she's mad"_ said Summer

"Rubby calm down or you'll make a nice sunny day like today in to a boiling summer day in the desert" said Opal

_"Ya and the last time you did that you melted Alice's castle"_ added Pen

_"And her castle was made of perment ice too" _added San

"B_ut she did kill you though"_ added Climb

"Well she'll through a messy fit" said Opal watching Rubby mumble threats and cuss words about Dan and what she'd do If she had the chance too

"Hey Rubby what's up?"

* * *

Lilly321: see you next chapter! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Oc: YAY new chapter!

Oc1: we're finily here!

Oc2: won't Rubby be pissed?

Oc3: who cares?

Oc: (smiles madly) I don't. and the chapter only looks long because I skipped class

Lilly321: I own nothing but my oc's and READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_Last time_**

_"I'm going to tell you 2 ungrateful, dishonest, cheating, and reckless toddlers that **NO **one messes with my younger siblings. **NO **one mocks or taunts them. **NO **one puts on a humorless **fight .NO ONE HARMS ANY ONE IN ANY BATTLE FOR ANY REASON AND BRAWLING IS NO EXPECTION!"**_boomed Amy looking up from her book to glare her cold piercing amethyst eyes in to the 2 boy's who stood across the field watching ,and feeling the glare of Amy's eyes burn in to their minds.

"But but how" stammered second boy freighted by Amy but not that alone but the fact that only they could hear what Amy just said.

_"I am the gym leader of the missiurusi city's mental gym and I refuse to allow you to battle in such manner,"_ said Amy this time every one in the whole arena could here Amy's words. _"I also have physic powers that allow me to show no mercy to any one of my desires and if I wanted to I could toy around with you for days on end months! If I had, the time too "_finished Amy. _'I'm leaving,"_ said Amy as she left.

"Hey you cant go with out finishing the battle!" exclaimed a girl in the stands at the kids all agreed with her choice.

"Ya you talk of honor but you show no honor at all" added Anubis_. _

_"Oh?"_ asked Amy and massive explosions accrued returning the bakugan to their ball forms and Amy's Pokémon were back by her side ready to leave. "_I never said any thing about not finishing the battle"_ finished Amy as she left leaving every one in shock of the massive power Amy holds.

"I don't believe it fans give it up for the one and only Amy phyheart!" exclaimed the P.A as cheers spread across the arena as she left still reading and still hasn't open her mouth at all.

* * *

**_Now_**

Chapter 10

"So Mag Mel is his name" said Drago

"How do you know? Did I talk in my sleep again? asked Dan

"No I feel like I was having the same dream as you" replied Dan then he looked up to see Marucho and Shun

"I'm glad we found you but we've been real worried about ever since you argument with shun. We need to work things out Dan" said Marucho

"_Dan what is bothering you?"_ came a voice through Dan's head then he turned around to see Amy this time with out her book in hand and walking towards them with her dream fairy's behind her then Dan contained as if Amy never showed up

"What's to work out? You guys don't want me to battle and I think you're out of your minds. End of story" said Dan

"Your not the only one on the team Dan! So quit being so stubborn and listen to these guys! snapped Tristar who perched on Maruchos shoulder

"Watch it!" scowled Drago

"Fine if you go someting to say the say it!'' said Dan

"Well we're concerned about the battle tournament in bakugan inter space. You guys might still be number 1 in the ranking but it's obvlis that something's bothering you, your starting to slip. We can see it and even worse the audience can see it!" snapped Tristar

"What!" exclaimed Dan

"We're not trying to gang up on you honestly!" exclaimed Marucho

_"Dan we are here for you"_ said Eye looking Dan in the eye

_"Yes we all are"_ added Think

"We're just concerned about what could happen if your not on you game" said Marucho

"I've told you a 100 time's so quit wasting our time" snapped Dan

"That's right" added Drago while Shun stayed quiet

"If everything's rainbows. Then how come every time Drago loses it Zenthon shows up and starts blowing things to smithereens!" snapped Tristar

"Enough Tristar!" scolded Marucho as Dan stood up

"WHY! Some one has to say it!" Exclaimed Tristar

"Come on Dan we're your friends no matter what but that doesn't mean you can ignore what we're telling you "said Marucho standing up

_"We are your friends Dan"_ said Ment

"Part of being a good leader is knowing when to listen" said Marucho then Dan clenched his hands

"UGH! Unbelievable now your going to lecture me about being a leader? Are you kidding me!" exclaimed Dan "I'm outta here" said Dan turning away

_"Dan!"_ called Phy

"Hey! Wait hold on!" exclaimed Marucho angry as he griped Dan's hand

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" snapped Dan shoving Marucho and slapping away Amy's dream fairy's aside

"Marucho!" exclaimed Tristar that's when the problem caught shuns eye

"Just back off. I'm asking you nicely" said Dan as he left till shun stepped in front of him "What!" exclaimed Dan

"Secrets are like poison Dan remember that" said Shun then an image of Razenoid flashed in Dan's mind this time catching Amy and her dream fairy's eye's then Dan brushed it off and left

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What now? "asked Marucho standing next to Shun

"If he's still refusing to listen then maybe it's time we let him fall flat on his face" said Tristar

_"His mind is troubled"_ said Azelf

"Azelf" said Amy as her opened her arms to allow the physic Pokémon to drift in to her arms

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tristar

_"He's distracted and confused of his feelings"_ replied Mesprit coming out from behind a tree

"Mesprit" said shun as she floated to greet Amy

"Well he keeps pushing us away" sighed Marucho looking down

_"He knows. But is afraid the knowledge he holds could harm you_" said Uxie from behind the bench

"Uxie" said Marucho

"So what can we do?" asked Tailen

_"Well these kinds of problems are left to be dealt with by Lilly"_ suggested Ment

"But Lilly's missing" said shun worried that caught Mesprit's attention

_"Well then good luck I need to go help out at the shop good bye"_ said Amy as she left

In interspace

With Anubis beating Sellon that made him in a tie with Dan for top and that only added to das stress

"That kid" said Dan recognizing the kid that fell of the stands as he watched the boy look at he leader board.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hurry up!" exclaimed an 11 year old girl with a Pichu on her head agreeing with what she said as she stood in front of her friends room rushing the 3 to hurry up and leave

"Ok. Ok Gen chill" said her friend as they locked the door and crept from their dorms to the back garden behind the school building along with the 3 dorms that housed the elementary students, high school students and the staff at Millisions academy for success

"Are you sure we wont get caught?' asked Jackie an 11 year old girl with short red hair and a small yellow bow in her hair and blazing red eyes with worry

"Ya I don't want to get stuck cleaning the locker rooms like the 2 high schoolers who got caught trying to leave school grounds!" companied Maple a 10 year old girl with hazel coloured hair and brown bangs and black eyes

"Ya that's the worst!" added Cindy as she crawled out from the hole in the wall surrounding the school

"I'm sure!" reassured Genny as she crawled out from the hole and appeared on the other side of the wall along with her friends

"I casted a hide spell over this part of the wall a week ago. So no one will find this hole and patch it up or use it other then us" replied the girl as she came out from the tunnel and dusted her skirt off along with her friends

"So where are we going?" asked Jackie

"To meet the biggest hero in bakugan history!" smiled the girl happly

"Who?" asked Maple

_"DAN!'_ exclaimed a dream fairy

"EH!" exclaimed the 3 girls in shock

"But how?" asked Cindy

"I noticed that you guys were fussing about how you couldn't go to bakugan inter space and watching me from the hold in the wall between my room and Cindy's room while I was watching the interspace matches my Onee chan recorded for me" replied the girl with a cheer filled smile

"See I told you she'd find out!" pouted Cindy

"So now what?" asked Jackie

_"What else? We didn't break you out of the dorms to chat you know. So how bout going to meeting the real Dan!"_ suggested another dream fairy

"No way!" exclaimed Jackie

"Yes way" smiled the girl

"But how but why?" asked Maple in shock of what her friend was doing for them

"You guys are my best friends and it's the least I can do for you after you save me loads of times" replied the girl putting a thumbs up

"Ya! like the time you got bored in science class and put a paper clip in the electrical outlet for fun" Smirked Jackie remembering when that happened

"Or... The time you flew a kite in a thunder storm with a metal coat hander tied to it" added Maple

"Don't forget the time you put an laptop in the bath tub and you were in it" added Cindy

"Hey. You know I'm immune to electric shocks" said the girl pouting at the things her friends said

"Yes. But we aren't!" exclaimed the 3 girls

"Ok then "said the girl admitting defeat

"But how do we get to bakugan interspace?' asked Maple

"Buy buss" said the girl as she pulled out her wallet that looked looked like a battery

"What about our uniforms?' asked Cindy looking at her school uniform

"Ya! If we get caught in these well get arrested!" added Jackie thinking about a cop car driving up to them and questioning about why they are not in class but wandering the streets

_"No worries! I called the twins the other day and made some small arrangements" _winked the dream fairy

"you're the best Genny!" exclaimed Maple hugging Genny

"I know" smiled Gunny "now lets go!"

In an empty arena

Drago and Dan were training again this time with more power

"Sorry Dan that took a lot outta me "said Drago as he popped open in Dan's hands

"Ya...But it looks like your starting to have more control over your new powers" said Dan looking at his partner

"Yes it did I did have much more control that time" replied Drago

"So lets keep going!"encouraged Dan

"So are you going to hit me with all you got Dan?" came a voice "Or are you going to hold back like time and treat me like a chum?" asked the voice again

"I think you've got it back words!" snapped Dan

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hello?" asked Genny as she entered a grand room with a large bed and fancy chairs and tables and expensive glass where

"Are we allowed here?" asked maple worried

"No sweat they know I'd be stopping by with friends so don't worry" said Genny as she walked to the grand closet

"These things look real pricey" said Cindy looking at a statue of a Steelix that looked like it was made of gold

"Ya real pricy" added Jackie who touched the silk blankets on the bed

"Won't your younger sisters mind?" asked maple

"Na they have tons of things to where thanks to Rubby san and onee chan" said Genny as she began to dig through the massive closet

_"Ya the twins are rich!"_ added spark Genny's dream fairy

_"Yup filthy rich!"_ added blitz another one of Genny's dream fairy

"You sure?" asked Cindy

_"Well the Steelix in the corner is made of real gold"_ suggested charge another one of Genny's dream fairy's

"OK their filthy rich" said the 3 girls

"Hurry up and come over here!" urged Genny from the closet

"Kay coming!" said maple as the 3 ran to join Genny in the closet then she tossed out a massive black bag with the name Genny in gold lettering

_"Well that's our stuff" _said spark unzipping the bag

_"Yup"_ added charge

"Look a note" said Cindy

"It says

_Dear Genny and friends,_

_Hope you will enjoy the cloths we picked out for you and that you'll enjoy your day at interspace"_

read maple

"But there's no signature" said Jackie

"Heck" shrugged Genny as she pulled and out fit from the bag and went the wash room in the room to change and so did the rest

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Now this is style" smiled Genny outside the washroom and standing in front of the grand mirror beside the bed

"I don't think so" said maple from the washroom

"Hun? Oh come on guys it's ok come on out!" encouraged Genny

_"Ya you look great!" _added spark

"No thanks" said Cindy from the was room

"If you don't come out I'll drag you out" taunted Genny

"No!" replied the girls

"Pi?" asked Pichu who sat on the bed

"Well then lest go richu!" exclaimed Genny as she tossed a poke ball and richu came out

"Ria ria cu!" exclaimed richu

"Al right richu use your tail and drag em out!" exclaimed Genny as richu lashed its tail out and dragged the 3 girls out "see you don't look bad" smiled Genny as the 3 girls looked into the mirror

"Well I guess" said Jackie who was now in flats and a yellow summer dress and a small light blue jacket

"True" added maple who now was wearing a pair of jeans and black boots along with a red tee with the words rock star on the front

"Well it's not too bad" said Cindy now in a short pink skirt and a blue long slive plus a pair of flats

"See I told you nothing to be scared of" beamed Genny

"So now what?" asked Cindy

"Lets roll" smiled Genny

**_At millisions academy_**

"Alright class settle down I need to do the attendance" began the teacher as the students settled down the teacher began to go down the list

"Alex?"

Here!

Andmy?

Hai!

Chilllyu?

Here

Max?

Here

Alexiss?

Hai miss

Maple?

….

Grail?

Yo teach

Mitzy?

Here

Charles?

Here

Cindy?

….

Tisdurjas?

here

Pouku?

hai

Mijimars?

hello

Dent?

Hi

Jackie?

….

Ponders?

Good morning

Killa?

here

Lily?

hai

Alicesx?

here

Joe?

Hello

Genny?

….

Jhon?

Here

candy?

Hello

Al right then it seams only Maple, Jackie, Cindy and Genny are not here, does any one know there they went or if their still in the dorms?" asked the teacher looking around but the class only shook their heads not knowing where the 4 went

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Whoa" breathed maple as the 4 girls entered interspace

"This place is awesome!" exclaimed Jackie

"Its so big" added Cindy all 4 girls amazed by their sights

_"If you think this is cool wait till you get into the arenas its even more awesome" _said charge

"Blitz? Where's the score board?" asked Cindy looking towards the dream _fairy _

_"Its over there!"_ exclaimed charge pointing at a screen in the distance as the 4 ran to go see it

_"Look!" _pointed spark

Dan/Anubis

Lilly

Sellon

Lunhanna

Shun

Marucho

Ben

Chris

Jack

"Dan's still holding the top spot!" exclaimed Maple

"Yes but it looks like he's tied with someone else" added Cindy

"Who's he?" asked Jackie

"I dono" shrugged Genny

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"But still he's so cool!" exclaimed Maple

"Ya the best of the best" added Jackie

"Ya but my onee samma is right behind!" pointed Genny to the picture of Lilly but ended up poking Anubis who stood behind her

"He's your onee samma?" asked Maple as the other 2 backed up in fear

"Hun? Ah! , hell no! he's not my onee samma let alone any match for Lilly!" exclaimed Genny glaring at Anubis

"So you have a big mouth too eh?" challenged Anubis

"Who you callin big mouth!" snapped Genny still glaring

"And who the hell are you?" asked Anubis

"None of you bisneuss asshat" cussed Genny

"Pi" said Pichu worried as it watched her bonded glare at Anubis

"Pichu just do it" said Genny still glairing at Anubis

"Do what?" taunted Anubis.

"Make you eat your words!" snapped Genny stepping closer

"Oh really how?" challenged Anubis

"I'm gonna shock you till you cringe to a pile of ash" taunted Genny

"Pi!" exclaimed Pichu as she jumped and ripped the thunder bolt off the chocker around her neck. Then static began to crackle around her hair and skin making her friends shake with worry as she stretched out a finger to poke Anubis

"Ha! What's that gonna do?" challenged Anubis while Genny contained to glare

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Garnet!" exclaimed Lilly as she ran to stop Genny form hurting Anubis with her lighting

"Hun?" asked Genny turning around then her yellow eyes widened and a smile burst across her face as she leapt to greet Lilly "LILLY!" as she hugged Lilly as hard as her hands could while Lilly returned the hug and smiled

"Lilly san!" exclaimed the 3 girls in relief

"_Hey spark what's cooking?"_ asked _Sun _

_"Nothing you?"_ asked Spark

_"Where's blitz?"_ asked Star

_"Hello!"_ said Blitz coming from behind Cystle startling her

_"Heck"_shrugged Charge

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"You know your not supposed to take this off!" exclaimed Lilly holding a thunder bolt that Pichu had taken off of Genny's chocker while Genny looked at the ground in shame

"I'm sorry onee san…But they were mocking you!" snapped Genny pointing at Anubis

"Garnet listen you cant just take off your current limiter like that and go running around electrocute people who mock me like that" smiled Lilly crouching down to meet Genny's gaze

"Sorry Lilly" said Genny in shame

"But in the mean time" said Lilly standing up "These will keep your power in check" then she handed Genny shield and loop

_"Or till Lilly or any of the others have the time to reseal it"_ added Moon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"You're her sister?'' blurted Jack then Lilly turned to glare at the 3 with cold eyes

"Is there a problem with that?" she challenged the sudden change in atmosphere around Lilly made the 3 girls shiver in fear then her dream fairy's escorted the 4 away to stadium star1

"No but you look nothing alike" added Robbin

"So bonds are strong like the chains that bind friends together but in my case bonds of family" replied Lilly

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey can I use the washroom?" asked Dan

"Sure we'll wait out here" added Rubby then Dan left for the washroom but when rubby turned away along with opal he bolted through the halls to the main control room and started to press buttons

"Dan what are you doing?' asked Drago

"I'm putting out flames" replied Dan with an evil smile as he clicked enter

**_Outside_**

"Di di di di di! dun dun dun dun!" rang Rubby's phone then Rubby pulled it out and answered it

"Hello?...Yes…No I didn't…WHAT!...THAT LITTLE RAT!" yelled Rubby as she hung up

"Rubby what's wrong?" asked opal looking at Rubby who shut her phone angrily

"Its Genny she gone missing" replied Rubby through her teeth angry

_"But how? That school has 10ft tall stone walls and a big gate how can any one get out?" _exclaimed Scorch

"That's my question" said Rubby

_"So now what?" _asked Pen

_"Well we need to find Genny"_began Seam

"Ya and fast who knows what she'll do "said Rubby looking around when the whole world around them began to fuzz and before any one could react Rubby and Opal had been boot from inter space

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"WTF!" cussed Rubby as she stood in the hall where brawlers would enter bakugan interspace from

"Well it looks like a washroom break became an escape route" said Opal as she tried to get back in but failed

"THAT UNGREATFUL BRAT!" snapped Rubby

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Aw man" complained maple as the 4 girls got separated from Lilly's dream fairy's and were completely lost again

"Lets look for a map" suggested Cindy looking around

"I dono" said Jackie then a flash of red caught Genny's eye

"Is it?" asked Maple looking at the build

"Can it be?" added Jackie in awe

"No way" added Cindy covering her mouth in shock

"DAN!" exclaimed Genny at the top of her lungs making every one stare at them as if they were nuts while Dan turned to see Genny and 3 girls staring at him

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Genny! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Dan

"Wha! My friends wanted to meet you" replied Genny looking at him while her friends hid behind Genny nerve racked

"Well you didn't need to yell at the top of your lungs though" added Drago

"I know but its more fun that way" smiled Genny

"Fun? You had half the kids there starring at you as if you were crazy or something!" added Dan mad

"Heck any ways these are my friends Cindy ,Maple and Jackie" smiled Genny

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you"

_"There big fans of yours Dan !"_Exclaimed Spark

"Ya big enough to watch me through a hole in the wall to watch you brawl over the internet" chuckled Genny

"GENNY!" exclaimed the 3 girls in embarrassment

"Well it's good we still have more then one fan" whispered Drago to Dan who only smiled so the 3 girls swarmed Dan with question after question till Tammy found them and dragged them out to give Dan a break from the 3 fan crazed girls along with Genny

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well ready for the match?" asked Dan with Drago perched on his shoulders

"Yes I cant wait" added Drago then they noticed Shun and Marucho

"Look if your trying talk me out of …." began Dan

"Dan if you want to do this then …then we'll be by your side cheering you on then" said Marucho

"Look I got this covered meet me in the park after the battle and I'll explain every thing" said Dan before he ran off in to the arena "Drago its all coming together!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Welcome battle fans!" exclaimed the p.a as the crowed cheered for the match that had yet to unfold "Its time for the finial show down between team Anubis's leader Anubis vs. Dan leader of the battle brawlers!" exclaimed the p.a

BOOOOOO!

Go home!

Loser!

Jerk!

Go home dan!

As the crowd booed Dan down and made Anubis feel like the king of the world

"Well this is helping" said Dan

"Yes very supportive" added Drago looking around

In the stands

"GO DAN!" yelled Genny who was hyped up for the battle

"Genny sit down" said Cindy

"Ya but I want to see Dan win!" exclaimed Genny

"Who cares about him!" said a boy in the seat behind them

"Hey watch your mouth!" snapped maple

"Ya Dan's the best" added Jackie

"Hell no Anubis rocks! Dan's old and out dated so out with the old in with the new "said another boy sitting next to him

"You wanna bet!" snapped the boy

"Sure if Dan loses Anubis is the best and you gotta go on a date with this love sick jerk!" snapped the boy grabbing the guy who sat next to him the one who said "Hell no Anubis rocks! Dan's old and out dated so out with the old in with the new "

"Fine but if Anubis loses then you've got to go on a date with Cindy!' exclaimed Genny grabbing Cindy who blushed red instantly

"Fine" replied the boy also blushing

_"Oh god why do you idiots do such things?"_ thought Tammy shaking her head

_"Hey where's Tina?" _asked blitz noticing that Tina wasn't with Tammy

_"Oh Tina she out with Jessie why?"_ asked aura

"I didn't know Tina san had a boyfriend" added maple

"Ya she dose '_a real odd ball if you ask me'_

**_On Nethia_**

"AAHHHHCHU!" sneezed Jessie as he walked with Tina in the castle to have lunch with Fabia and her sister

"Jessie are you ok?" asked Tina worried

"Yes its just a chill" relied Jessie

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Heck I'm gonna go out and get a snack be right back" said Genny as she left along with her dream fairy's

"Look Dan looks like he's struggling!" exclaimed Maple pointing at the battle field

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ability activate force through!" exclaimed Anubis as his bakugan dodged Drago's punch and blasted Drago from the chin up luckily Drago managed to step back blocking the attack with his hands

"What happened?" asked Drago looking around

"Force through doesn't allow the opponent to use any defense ability's." explained Anubis "Now Drago cant put up any more defense shields" he added smirking

"What!" asked Drago shocked

"Oh no!" exclaimed Dan

"Oh yes kuso! Gate card open!" exclaimed Anubis "Mecker screens!" as the red glow around Drago faded away "This is my favorite command card because it prevents the opponent from using any ability that has already been used in the current battle! So enjoy" smirked Anubis evilly "If Drago hopes to win! he'll need to reach in to his bag of tricks and pull out his most powerful abilities" exclaimed Anubis

"What!" exclaimed Drago outraged by the idea

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I wonder where's Opal and Rubby" said Marucho

"Ya I thought they are supposed to keep drago's power in check" added Tristar

"May be on break?" suggested Talien

Outside interspace

"DAMIT!" yelled Rubby as she slammed her hands on the dash board in the control room in the control center

_"H__e locked all the entrances"_ said Scorch

"Even the back up door?" asked Opal as she tried to access the back up door but failed

_"H__ow about the override act?" _suggested Pen

_"No we can't that requires admins access card or it could shut down interspace and trap kids that are already in side!"_ exclaimed Summer

**"DAMIT! DAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU HEAD OF YOUR NECK AND USE IT AS A SCOCCER BALL THEN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES OUT AND USE EM TO WIPE THE FLOOR!"** yelled Rubby punching the wall

_"She's mad"_ said Summer

"Rubby calm down or you'll make a nice sunny day like today in to a boiling summer day in the desert" said Opal

_"Ya and the last time you did that you melted Alice's castle"_ added Pen

_"And her castle was made of perment ice too" _added San

"B_ut she did kill you though"_ added Climb

"well she'll through a messy fit" said opal watching Rubby mumble threats and cuss words about Dan and what she'd do If she had the chance too

"Hey Rubby what's up?" asked Genny standing next to rubby rearing over her shoulder

"W! Genny you gota stop doing that "said Rubby staping but surprised buy the spiky yellow haired girl with 2 braids and a black choker with chains and an empty clasp in a black tee with a yellow mini coat and orange shorts and running shoes

"Sorry but what's wrong" asked Genny looking at her anger filled sister with worry in her yellow eyes

"Its Dan he locked me and opal out" said Rubby calming down

_"Why'd he do that?" asked B_litz puzzled

_"I dono one min he says he needs to use the washroom the next were boot form interspace!"_ exclaimed Seam

"And we also got a call from millisions academy that you ditched class and dragged maple, Cindy and Jackie as well" said Rubby glaring at Genny hard scaring opal a bit while genny smiled sweetly

"I just wanted to meet Dan that's all!" pleaded Genny

_"Ya and we did!"_ exclaimed Spark

"Then you can high tail back to school before I get Heatran to drag you instead" taunted Rubby

"Hee hee you funny" giggled Genny

_'Why do I put up with this?" thought _Rubby shaking her head

_"but still did you try everything?" _asked Charge

"Yes! Hacks, pass codes, cheats, overrides, fake id! But nothing works at all!" exclaimed Rubby

"Hmmmmmm" thought Genny "Oh wait! I know have you tried this?" asked Genny pointing at an electric outlet

_"Ya lets go current surfing!_' exclaimed Blitz pumped hearing this as Opal left

_"Hey Opal your not coming?"_ asked Charge

"No thanks I'd rather wait out here" replied Opal tossing rubby a phazle heal

"What with the phazle heal?" asked Rubby catching it

"You'll see" said Opal leaving

"Heck" shrugged Rubby as she turned to face Genny who was tampering with the outlet

"I don't get why opal backed out" said Manage

_"Ya she's not the kind to bail out on guard duties either"_ added Summer thinking that their may be a catch to 'current surfing' and that it could be dangerous

_"Don't worry it wont hurt!"_ exclaimed blitz dragging summer to Genny

"Well it wouldn't hurt" said Rubby before taking Genny's out stretched hand

* * *

Genny: yay! That's the end!

Rubby: (in a murderous tone holding a knife) I'm gonna murder Dan

Seam: calm down

Spark: ya he'll be dead any ways

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Come one come all to witness Dan vs. Anubis fro the top spot as top brawler!" exclaimed the P.A

_"__What!"_ exclaimed Seam suddenly worried

_"__If__Dan's__battling"_began Summer with worry

_"__Then __he __might __lose __control __again!"_exclaimed Rubby's dream fairy's

"See you later Genny and ….thanks for the lift!" exclaimed Rubby as she ran off to where Dan and Anubis battle was held leaving Genny puzzled

_"__Hey __didn't __we __tell __Tammy __we __went __to __get __a __snack?"_ asked Blitz remembering what Genny had told Tammy earlier

"Ya I think so but I can't remember," added Genny puzzled

_"__Heck!"_exclaimed Blitz as they left to explore interspace

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Mother you can't! I wont allow it!" exclaimed the queen as tears began to form in the queens eyes as it has earlier when she had awoken to find the newborn dead in its crib .Then she lifted her hand to cast a shield before her self but then it disappeared in a mist making the queen step back in fear _

_"I'm not going to let you toss away your life like that!" yelled the queen voice trembling as she spoke to her mother who had stopped _

_"nadi chan do you know how long I have lived for? How long have I been dead for? How long I have been on the soul reapers wanted list? I've lived for 50,000,000 years, I've been dead for the last 100,000,000 years, Cased by soul reapers for the past 75,000,000 running bounty hunters soul reapers, time pixies, shadow creatures and time its self. And I don't want that child to end up like a mess I am now so this is what I must do…no this is my destiny" smile the woman as she raised her gun to the baby_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

See you next time ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Oc:hello every one and welcome back

Lilly: um how come you're here?

Oc: I'm here to say that this chapter will be very fun

Lilly:ok

Moon: lilly321 owns nothing but her Oc'c

Star: READ AND REVIIEW!

* * *

**_Last time_**

"Hee hee you funny" giggled Genny

_'Why do I put up with this?" thought _Rubby shaking her head

_"But still did you try everything?" _asked charge

"Yes! Hacks, pass codes, cheats, overrides, fake id! But nothing works at all!" exclaimed Rubby

"Hmmmmmm" thought Genny "Oh wait! I know have you tried this?" asked Genny pointing at an electric outlet

_"Ya lets go current surfing!_' exclaimed blitz pumped hearing this opal left

_"Hey opal your not coming?"_ asked charge

"No thanks I'd rather wait out here" replied opal tossing rubby a phazle heal

"What with the phazle heal?" asked Rubby catching it

"You'll see" said opal leaving "heck" shrugged Rubby as she turned to face Genny who was tampering with the outlet

_"I don't get why opal backed out"_ said manage

"Ya she's not the kind to bail out on guard duties either" added summer thinking that their may be a catch to 'current surfing' and that it could be dangerous

_"Don't worry it wont hurt!"_ exclaimed blitz dragging summer to Genny

"Well it wouldn't hurt" said Rubby before taking Genny's out stretched hand

* * *

**_now_**

CHAPTER 9

In interspace, the wall crackled with electric sparks as Rubby and Genny along with the dream fairy's repapered in interspace but….

"Ok that hurt," said Rubby looking up at her burnt hair

_"Now I know why opal bailed out,"_ said Seam looking at her cloths

_"Ya"_ added Summer as she shook off the soot and straighten out her hair along with Rubby

"Wanna go again?" offered Genny cheerfully with a smile pointing at the wall this time

"NO!" exclaimed Rubby with a glare along with her dream fairy's

"Aw you're no fun," pouted Genny

_"It's not 'fun' to be electrically charged Genny" _explained Summer calmly to the girl

"Odd I love it!" exclaimed Genny jumping around with her arms waving in the air

"_That's because your blood is naturals charged and easily sparked," _thought Rubby as she watched Genny jump around as if she was high

_"Or it's the fact you got hit by lighting one too many times"_ suggested Manage

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Come one come all to witness Dan vs. Anubis fro the top spot as top brawler!" exclaimed the P.A

_"What!"_ exclaimed Seam suddenly worried

_"If Dan's battling" _began Summer with worry

_"Then he might lose control again!" _exclaimed Rubby's dream fairy's

"See you later Genny and ….thanks for the lift!" exclaimed Rubby as she ran off to where Dan and Anubis battle was held leaving Genny puzzled

_"Hey didn't we tell Tammy we went to get a snack?"_ asked Blitz remembering what Genny had told Tammy earlier

"Ya I think so but I can't remember," added Genny puzzled

_"Heck!" _exclaimed Blitz as they left to explore interspace

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ability activate!" exclaimed Dan as Drago glowed red and charged at Anubis bakugan swiping at its neck

"It that all you got kuso!" taunted Anubis as he activated another ability canceling out Dan's previous ability

"He nullified our ability!" exclaimed Dan

"I can see that" replied Drago as Anubis bakugan let out a howl

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hun is that?" asked Genny looking at a screen that broadcasted Dan and Anubis battle

_"It is!"_exclaimed Charge pointing at Dan's picture

"Awesome!" exclaimed Genny as she watched the tense battle. Then an uneasy feeling swept over her causing her to run off to wards the arena in a rush with a pokeball at hand

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Who are you_?" asked Dan as his vision blurred and the image of Anubis turned in to the man that had been appearing in his dreams constantly

_"You know who I am and what I can do"_ said Meg mal while Drago saw a similar vision

_"Who are you?"_ asked Drago

_"I am you and you are me!" _laughed Razenoid

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _asked Drago confused

_"And you are my prisoner!"_exclaimed Razenoid

O.O.O.O.O.O

"What's going on with Dan?" asked Tailen looking at Drago and Dan from the stands

"I don't know but it's not good" said shun as he clenched his fists Then Drago went on a rampage shooting bolts of power at random angles and targets

"What the hell!" exclaimed Anubis as most of Drago's attacks missed his bakugan

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Dan!" yelled Genny as she ran in to the stadium to see Drago on a rampage and Dan trapped in a trance

_"This is horrible,"_ said Charge looking at the arena damage

"_Genny_" said Blitz looking at Genny with worry

"Spark how fast can you change?" asked Genny watching the match

"_Hell fast!"_ exclaimed Spark "_A light that flashes in the night sky is what pumps the soul!"_

**_"Dream fairy _****_lighting spark!"_**exclaimed Spark and Genny. Then Genny jumped form the stands to where Dan was

"Dan! It's me Genny hello?" asked Genny waving a hand in front of Dan

"GO AWAY!" yelled Dan as he swiped at Genny who stepped back shocked but not willing to give up

"If you think that'll get me to leave then your nuts!" exclaimed Genny as she tried again and again

O.O.O.O.O.O

In the stands

"Is that?" asked Tailen noticing a small yellow thing attacking Dan

"It's GENNY!" exclaimed Marucho, as she looked closer

"This is bad" began shun stepping back

"Who's Genny?' asked Tristar looking at Marucho

"Genny is Lilly's younger sister" explained shun worried as he watched Genny charge at Dan over and over again determined to snap him out of it but every attempt ended in her getting flung back

"So what can we do?" asked Tailen looking at shun worried

O.O.O.O.O.O

"pant, pant, pant your strong Dan so I know you can fight it!" exclaimed Genny as she tried again but only to fail this time she fell to her knees, clothes tattered and bruises and cut were visible all along her arms and legs

_"Genny you ok?"_asked spark worried

"Ya I'm fine and I determined to get Dan out of that dammed mental state!" exclaimed Genny then Dan activated and ability as lighting rocked the sky and struck Genny charging her up with power

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"This power"_began Meg mal

"More! More!" exclaimed Razenoid as they witnessed Genny taking in all the electrical energy and converting it in to her own magic. Then the lighting stopped and Genny sat on the field with a pleased face as she stood up and yelled

"DAN YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THEN THAT!" exclaimed Genny how even more hyped up then ever and filled with more energy

O.O.O.O.O.O

in the stands 

"Why the hell do I even do this?" asked Tammy slapping her forehead in stress "Aura!" as she turned to her dream fairy who nodded in agreement

_"Auras are all around us and it is us who can use them"_ chanted Aura

**_"Dream fairy blind aura!"_** exclaimed Aura and Tammy

"Tammy don't leave us!" wailed Maple scared as she clung to Tammy's arm

"Don't worry you'll be safe" reassured Tammy in a soft voice then she nodded to the rest of her dream fairy's as they teleported the 3 out of inter space

"_Now let's deal with that mess,"_ said Aura As Dan and Drago took on Anubis and Genny. Tammy jumped in and began her assault

"_Aura pulse!"_ exclaimed Tammy as she launched balls of light at Dan calming his nerves but not enough to stop his rampage "Its no good" said Tammy

_"We can't give up Lilly wouldn't!"_ Exclaimed Aura

"Your right" said Tammy as she stood up and clenched her fists 'Lilly would never give up like this' thought Tammy as and image of Lilly flashed in her mind

_'Onee samma'_

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"there's more!"_ exclaimed Razenoid as he surged his power deeper in to Drago causing the Drago to drain the power of any living thing in sight mainly Tammy and Genny. Then Tammy came out of her dream fairy form in a flash

"Hun what's going on?" Asked Tammy as she looked at her hands in confused

_"What's going on?"_ Asked Aura looking around

"Hey what's the deal!" exclaimed Tammy as she tried to change back but failed

_"It's like some one is blocking our use of magic_," said Aura flying towards Tammy

"But why?" asked Tammy looking at her hands then Genny began to scream as something began leaching at her magic draining her power and causing lighting and thunder to heard and seen

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Lilly shouldn't you go tell the guys your back?"_ asked Sparkle sitting on the table

"Na I like the peace and quiet I have now" replied Lilly sitting at a table with a book

_"True if we tell them were back we'll lose the peace we have now,"_ replied Moon on Lilly shoulders reading along with Lilly

"Yup so I'm enjoying this while I have it" beamed Lilly

"Hello brawling fans check out the heated battle between Anubis and Dan!" exclaimed the p.a

"_Well there it goes",_sighed Sun standing up

"So shall we?" asked Lilly closing the book her dream fairy's nodded and they disappeared

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Yes this power is wonderful!"_ exclaimed Razenoid

_"More! more!"_exclaimed meg mal. As they used Drago to drain magic from Genny and Tammy causing Genny and Tammy to fall to the ground in pain

"Tammy! Genny!' exclaimed Marucho as he watched Tammy and Genny fall

"What's going on?" exclaimed Tailen

"Some things draining their magic!'' exclaimed Shun clenching his fists

O.O.O.O.O.O

Then a mass of black clouds formed and Zenthon appeared causing the crowed to yell and scream in disapproval of Drago summoning the Mectagon

"Zenthon came from Drago?" asked a boy

"He's cheating!" As the crowed spat and howled threats and cusses at Dan and Drago but they could care less Then the sky rocked with thunder as bolts of lighting shot out striking any thing in the arena including the stands

"The kids" said Tammy as she tried to stand but only to fall to the ground

_"Tammy we need top get the kids away,"_said Aura on the ground weak

"Aura" replied Tammy as she reached for her dream fairy Then a massive thunder wave rocked the stands and lighting struck where Genny was

"Oh no! Genny!" exclaimed Shun as Genny was struck with the lighting

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Bakugan brawl!" exclaimed Jack and Ben as team Anubis joined the fight

"I don't need your help," said Anubis with a glare

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Ben

"We can't let this thing get in your way" said Robin

"I said I don't need your help!" repeated Anubis glaring at Ben

"He said GET LOST!" yelled Dan as Drago charged at the bakugan on the field and so did Zenthon flatting half the field

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Tailen", said Shun standing up

"count me in" added Tristar but before any one could do anything the lights blacked out and Genny was gone along with the lights kicked back in Raikou stood on a pillar that has yet to be destroyed by dragon. Holding a Pichu in its mouth by the scruff

"RIKOU!" exclaimed Shun and Marucho surprised to see the legendary Pokémon on the field

"Raikou?" asked Anubis confused

"Who's that?" asked Tailen confused

"Grrrrr tribal crusher!" exclaimed Anubis as his bakugan launched black balls at Raikou .But when the smoke cleared Raikou had disappeared along with the Pichu it held

"Whoa" said Jack looking for Raikou

"where did it go?" exclaimed Anubis as his bakugan swung its arms to clear more of the smoke then a growling sound erupted form behind and yellow balls of lighting were shot at his bakugan as Raikou emerged angered by Anubis and kept attacking

"Hold on!" exclaimed Ben as his bakugan moved to wards Raikou hoping to surprise it but its speed could not be matched as it dodged it and countered with thunder bolt then disappearing again

"Where did it go!" exclaimed Dan as he looked around for him

**_"Shielding loop!"_** exclaimed a voice as a giant dome covered Drago trapping him in a dome and then red ribbons appeared on Drago's hands and wrists and then all around his body restraining his movements

"That ability" began Marucho looking at the shield around Drago and the red ribbons on Drago's body

"It can't be" added Shun looking closer Then the sound of a violin played soft and calming music then a voice chimed in adding to the melody of the song

_"Dreams of the moon… _

_Fade in sun….. _

_But when the moon rises….. _

_The dreams will rise as well… _

_But in every dream…._

_Darkness comes…. _

_And when it comes…. _

_There always will be…_

_A wonderful star….. _

_That'll light a path through darkness….."_

"MAKE IT STOP!" wailed Drago gripping his head in pain

"MAKE IT STOP!" wailed Razenoid

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Dan as the song was like nails on blackboard screamed in Dan's head

_"What power!"_exclaimed Meg mal as he witnessed the power

O.O.O.O.O.O

Then Lilly came in to view playing her violin and sinning along to the tune she played. Then the violin faded and Lilly brought out her staff and a card in the other as she walked across the battle field

_"Card of Clow head my call dream make this scene look no more then a mere dream!" _chanted Lilly as she twirled her staff around her self **_"Dream!"_** exclaimed Lilly as she tapped the card, as dream was released from her card and cupped her hands then opened them to reveal a butterfly then she blew at the butter fly as it took flight and as it flew up it began to part into smaller butterfly's as it casted a hazy mist over the stands putting the kids in the stands in a dazed state

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Ben as dream returned to her card

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Lilly smiling as she walked towards shun and Marucho but before she could reach Shun and Marucho Drago reached out to grab Lilly but was stopped by a force filed

"What the!" exclaimed Dan as Drago kept trying and trying while Lilly stopped and looked up at Drago

"If you were the real Drago and Dan then ….then you'd know my true strength and that you cant fight against loop and shields spell" beamed Lilly as she kept walking to shun and Marucho as if nothing happened at all

"let me go!" exclaimed Drago as he struggled against shield and loops power but every try ended the same .Trapped in side the dome and any attack would be deflected back at him in the face

"Lilly you're alright!" exclaimed Marucho happy to see that Lilly was ok

"Yup all thanks to Amy" smiled Lilly

(Flashback)

_"Jirachi. Use dream catcher" Then Jirachi appeared on the field and casted a net over the black clouds and causing the soul reapers to shrink and wail as they began to fade away _

_"Amy!" Exclaimed Lilly as she saw Jirachi on the field but Amy was no where to be seen at all _

_"Amy?" Asked Anubis Then a massive aura hit Lilly hard as she shivered with fear as Amy appeared suddenly behind Lilly who was on the ground griping her arm in pain _

_"What's Amy doing here?" Asked Marucho looking at the field _

_"I don't know but she never battles unless someone challenges her otherwise she stays as far away from battling as possible" Replied Shun watching the match_

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Who the heck are you?" Exclaimed the boy _

_'Should you not be in bed?" Asked Amy. Still reading her book while her dream fairy's flew around Lilly to see if she was alright _

_"Ya but I felt better' She Lied smiling cheerfully _

_'Oh?" she Asked raising an eyebrow but did not look up from her book _

_"Uh oh" Said Shun as he stepped back in worry_

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"What's wrong shun?" Asked Tristar _

_"I know this feeling Amy's not alone at all" Replied Shun looking at Amy in wory knowing what power she holds and what she holds in her hands _

_"What do you mean not alone?" Asked Tristar looking at shun _

_"She has her paladins with her as well" Added Shun looking worried _

_"Who?' Asked Tristar confused_

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Now I believe you mother wishes to see you" Said Amy and with that Aries and Lilly disappeared from the field _

_"Now who are these ungrateful eyesores that have been causing trouble for Lilly and her friends?" Asked Amy still looking at the book_

O.O.O.O.O.O

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lilly as she fell through space then

"AH!" yelled Lilly as she woke up in bed panting heavily and hair let down as the afternoon sun shone through her lace curtains and casting light shadows across the floors and the bed

"What the?" began Lilly confused as she sat up looking around to find tat she was in her bed room

"Lilly!" wailed sun as she flew to hug Lilly

"Sun!" exclaimed Lilly as the dream fairy hugged Lilly in the face worried

"what happened?" asked Lilly confused as the rug with a magic circle floated aside and underneath was a wooden door that flapped open and the top of Lilly's mothers head came in to view

"your up" said Lilly's mother as she climbed the stairs and in to Lilly's attic bedroom but she wasn't in her usual traditional Chinese clothing and hair style but in a black skirt and a red long slive shirt with a jean coat ,hair tied up with a sliver and gold ribbon

"Mom" said Lilly as her mom pointed at the door and it shut quietly and the rug floated back over it. Then she walked to the bed and sat down

"Hello sweet heart, how's your wound?" she asked smiling

"wound?" asked Lilly tipping her head in confusion as she didn't understand the question at all .Lilly's mom giggled and lifted her daughters shirt and there was a long scar across her torso held together by stitches

"I…..I….. How did this happen? How did I get so many stitches?" asked Lilly as she looked at the ugly scar that had stitches all along the scar holding the wound shut then looked at her mom with fear in her eyes

"You don't remember?" asked moon coming in to view as she stood on the bed pools of gray worried Lilly shook her head

"You were shot" explained star as she sat on Lilly's shoulder also worried

"But…" then the moment flashed in her mind

_Battling the Mectagon_

_Splitting from her body and traveling through someone's memories_

_Ben being chased by erases_

_The vision she had_

_Then gun shot_

_The cries_

_The pain_

_The dizziness and fogginess_

Seeing this Lilly's mother reached for Lilly and hugged her "You were shot by a magic bullet" whispered Lilly's mom quietly in her ear as Lilly eyes widen at the words Magic bullet'As her mother let her go

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Will Lilly's wound open up again?" asked Cystle looking at Lilly's mom

"well from what Emily and Dr. Esmerallda told me yes it will but these will keep the wound shut" said Lilly's mom as she removed the ribbons in her hair letting her blonde hair fall and tied up Lilly's hair as it was before she was shot but this time instead of one pony tail 2 and the ends of the ribbon weaving in to the curl of the pony tail

"But mom these ribbons" said Lilly holding the gold ribbon that her mother took and tied up the rest of Lilly's hair in the same way

"I know but its better if there put to use" smiled Lilly's mom as she finished and held a mirror for Lilly to see

"Thanks mom" said Lilly as her mom smiled and left

"Haaa" she sighed as she stood below the door to Lilly's room looking up thinking back to when Lilly was born and how hard it was for her and for her lost mother

O.O.O.O.O.O

_(Flash back)_

_"Mother wait there has to be another way! You cant!" exclaimed the queen franticly as she stood in front of the throne in the castle of the magical castle with swirling black clouds outside eager to get in to the castle and take the kill _

_"Nadi Chan please" said a woman who wore a black cloak that covered her face as she walked on the red velvet carpet to the throne with a gun in hand and a gold and sliver ribbon wrapped around her neck _

_"please!" begged the queen voice trembling with fear and sadness as she held a small bundle with a baby with black hair that had been born only a day ago .Weakened by sickness it had died earlier that morning _

_"Nadi chan I know how long you have waited for girl so I wont let it go to waste" said the woman as she approached the steps of the stairs to the throne where the queen stood shaking in fear as the dark shadows of the wall casted across the floors _

_"Mother you can't! I wont allow it!" exclaimed the queen as tears began to form in the queens eyes as it has earlier when she had awoken to find the newborn dead in its crib .Then she lifted her hand to cast a shield before her self but then it disappeared in a mist making the queen step back in fear _

_"I'm not going to let you toss away your life like that!" yelled the queen voice trembling as she spoke to her mother who had stopped _

_"Nadi chan do you know how long I have lived for? How long have I been dead for? How long I have been on the soul reapers wanted list? I've lived for 50,000,000 years, I've been dead for the last 100,000,000 years, Cased by soul reapers for the past 75,000,000 running bounty hunters soul reapers, time pixies, shadow creatures and time its self. And I don't want that child to end up like a mess I am now so this is what I must do…no this is my destiny" smile the woman as she raised her gun to the baby **"Divine soul reversal!"** exclaimed the woman as she fired _

_"MOTHER NO!" yelled the queen as fear tore through her. Then the small bundle she held glowed softly and the baby upend its eyes and began to giggle and wiggle around __"Mother" cried the queen as she held the bundle. Tears flowing as feelings of happiness, debt, relief, joy along with the feelings of grief, sadness, hatred, misery, gilt. Then the glass of the windows shattered as the black cloud poured in to the room ignoring the queen and the baby, surrounding the woman who raised her gun and took off her cloak and tossed it to the queen_

_"Bring it on suckers I've out run you for the past 75,000,000 years! I'm Shibia Sisi korolelie the greatest witch gunslinger to ever walk the magical web and the grand mother of the greatest mage to ever walk the astral planes and the lives of others!" yelled the woman as she charged at the massive clouds gun ready _

(End of flash back)

"Lilly you don't know what really happened" sighed Lilly's mother as she looked up at the door to Lilly's room

"she would have wanted you to have them any ways" said Nadi as she left

_(end of flash backs)_

"Dan snap outta it!" exclaimed Tailen as he tried to reach Drago but he continued to rage on

"GO AWAY!" yelled Drago as he swung his tail slamming Tailen in to a pillar

"Man he's strong" said Tristar as he watched Tailen get slammed in to the pillar

"ability activate! Tribal crusher!" exclaimed Anubis as his bakugan attacked Drago and the rest

"Ah!" exclaimed Lilly as the attack struck the ground where she stood

"LILLY!" exclaimed shun as Tailen ran to blocked off the rest of Anubis attack towards the brawlers

"Drago please stop it it's me Lilly!" exclaimed Lilly from Talien's protection hoping to snap Drago from his trance

"Lilly?" said Drago weakly as his eyes changed back to normal and turned to face Lilly "Thank goodness" smiled Lilly relived that she managed to clam Drago .Then Lilly floated up to meet Drago eye to

"Relax now Drago" said Lilly as she placed her hands on Drago's forehead and a warm white light began to glow softly as Lilly began to work her true magic

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"This place"_ said Lilly as she reappeared in a strapless white gown with black lacing around the rims and a black sash around her waist and tied back in to a bow with the ends hanging out and her long flowing black hair .Lilly had slipped in to Drago's mind only to find it clouded and dark like a spiders nest

"_It looks like Lunhanna's room"_ thought Lilly as she pushed aside a long thin white strand walked around to find more _"Cut that spider witches layer"_ said Lilly as she kept walking .Then she saw a man sitting in a throne suspended by webs in mid air and a massive dragon behind him also bound by webs _"Whoa"_ said Lilly as she hid behind a thick strand of web watching. Then Lilly closed her eyes and opened them again to see the 2's aura _"This aura it's …it's…. "Stammered _Lilly as she saw black waves emitting from the man and dark purple waves from the dragon behind him both auras dark and evil _"How can such things be inside Drago?"_ thought Lilly puzzled "_Their aura it's so dark and twisted like the spider witches and the dark sorceress let alone the natural aura Cassy had"_

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Razenoid what's wrong?"_ asked the man noticing his bakugan seamed on an edge

_"Drago has escaped my trap!"_ wailed Razenoid

_"How can that be? Dan is still under my spell how could Drago have escaped his so Easley?" _exclaimed the man

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"I knew it! There's no way Drago would attack me like that with out a reason! So he's the one controlling Drago and Dan then" _thought Lilly angrily as she slowly turned away to escape

_"__WHOS THERE!"_ boomed the man turning to face where Lilly was hiding

_"Crap!"_ thought Lilly as she froze behind a strand of silk

_"SHOW YOUR SELF GIRL!"_ laughed Razenoid

_"Damit"_ cursed Lilly under her _breath __'I cant do any thing now they know I'm here, I can cast any thing or they find me, I can yell or talk cause they'll hear me…..damit what am I going to do?"_ thought Lilly urgent to find a way to escape _"…. That's it!"_ thought Lilly as she thought of a way to escape the gloom filled place

"_SHOW YOUR SELF!"_ yelled the man

_"Right here sucker!"_ came a voice as Lilly came in to view in her school uniform with a mask covering her face and silver hair tied up in to a pony tail

_"I can tell you are quite sly" _said the man looking at Lilly

_"Why thank you I am quite sly_" smiled Lilly _'I need to seal them off'_

"_I can also tell you posses. Wild and untamed power that could become tamed if…"_ offered the man

"_If what? If I freed you from this prison?"_ asked Lilly gesturing to the room then turned to face the man _"Thank you for the offer but I know what I have and what I don't"_ replied Lilly coolly

_"Yes and I will also grant your greatest desire" _added the man sharply

_"Oh?"_ asked Lilly raisin a brow

_"You desire to find what has been lost for thousands of years"_ added raiziond

_"You long to find him don't you?"_ asked the man

_"What how do they know? Even Lunhanna doesn't know this"_ thought Lilly taken back by their offer _"I accept. But not to those conations"_ began Lilly as a magical circle appeared at Lilly's feet as well as the mans and Razenoid

_"It can't be!" _exclaimed Razenoid in horror "_Your Shibia Sisi's daughter?"_ exclaimed the man

_"No I'm no I'm Lilly lunna lockherat lee queen of the magical kingdom daughter of Clow reed and Nadisigo thennsyng, grand daughter of Shibia Sisi korolelie the greatest witch gun slinger to ever walk the lands "_declared Lilly as her staff took form and began chanting in another language as chains began to form replacing the silk that bound the 2 to their prison and slowly began draining their power in to and orb Lilly held

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hun what's happening?" asked Anubis as Drago stood frozen in place as well as Lilly and Dan

"What the hells going on?" asked Tristar worried

O.O.O.O.O.O

_"I knew there was something special about you"_said the man as he struggled against the force pulling all of his power along with Raiziond's away as well as black waves emitted form the 2 poured in to the orb Lilly held

_"Then if you know then you'll give up"_ glared Lilly through the mask she still had on as the waves flowed faster and faster in to the orb Lilly held

* * *

Nadi: lilly sure is having fun

Tammy: ya that means I'll be cleaning up after soon

Punch: agree

Aura: please review lilly321 is getting depressed

Lilly321: (in a corner crying)

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'_Great __I__'__m __the __mouse __again.__Just __great.__'_ I thought as I kept running from Drago as Marucho and Shun, along with Anubis, tried to stop Drago and snap him and Dan back to reality. Knowing from experience with this, Dan and Drago was trapped, and they couldn't be snapped out that easily. At least not with out help, or something to control the rage that was being pumped in to him forcefully. Then his tail almost crushed me as I just managed to dodged it if Talien hadn't blocked it

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

The battle ended with Drago snapping out of it at the last moment before crushing Anubis who had the fright of his life and so did Dan because he's was boot form completion right after that. And Lilly was taken to the emergency room in Bakugan Interspace for emergency treatment on her injury's and the fact that she was in a comma and need to be in a stable place so she could recover.

With Shun waiting outside nerves racked with worry and fear that Lilly may not wake up. That and what Tammy would say to him.

As for the kids who saw the match and everything Emily and Uxie dealt with it by erasing their memories of the entire match and replacing it with a fixed memory. For the safety of Lilly's secret of having magic and her powers. As for Anubis and the brawlers they were left with the memory.


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO! I'm back! ^.^ thanks to every on who kept checking over the months I haven't posted for the new chapters and I apologize for not posting any new chapters. And for the chapters in the past that area abit messed. Don't worry I'll fix them soon. School started and my teachers insist to drop anvils on me and I end up having no time to type. So sorry about that and on that note I have a new chapter! So I hope you enjoy! And there's a small slip at the end ;)

Spelling and grammar has been fixed to the best of my ability

Thanks to all my fans and friends!

* * *

**_last time_**

_"I knew it! There's no way Drago would attack me like that with out a reason! So he's the one controlling Drago and Dan then"_ thought Lilly angrily as she slowly turned away to escape

"WHOS THERE!" boomed the man turning to face where Lilly was hiding

_"Crap!"_ thought Lilly as she froze behind a strand of silk

"SHOW YOUR SELF GIRL!" laughed Razenoid

"Damit" cursed Lilly under her breath_ 'I cant do any thing now they know I'm here, I can cast any thing or they find me, I can yell or talk cause they'll hear me…..damit what am I going to do?"_ thought Lilly urgent to find a way to escape _"…. That's it!"_ thought Lilly as she thought of a way to escape the gloom filled place

"SHOW YOUR SELF!" yelled the man

"Right here sucker!" came a voice as Lilly came in to view in her school uniform with a mask covering her face and silver hair tied up in to a pony tail

"I can tell you are quite sly" said the man looking at Lilly

"Why thank you I am quite sly" smiled Lilly _' I need to seal them off' _

"I can also tell you posses. Wild and untamed power that could become tamed if…" offered the man

"If what if I freed you from this prison?" asked Lilly gesturing to the room then turned to face the man

"Thank you for the offer but I know what I have and what I don't" replied Lilly coolly

"Yes and I will also grant your greatest desire" added the man sharply

"Oh?" asked Lilly raising a brow

"You desire to find what has been lost for thousands of years" added Raiziond

"You long to find him don't you?" asked the man

_"What how do they know? Even Lunhanna doesn't know this"_ thought Lilly taken back by their offer "I accept. But not to those conations"began Lilly as a magical circle appeared at Lilly's feet as well as the mans and Razenoid

"It can't be!" exclaimed Razenoid in horror

"Your Shibia Sisi's daughter?" exclaimed the man

"No I'm no I'm Lilly lunna lockherat lee queen of the magical kingdom daughter of Clow reed and Nadisigo thennsyng, grand daughter of Shibia Sisi korolelie the greatest witch gun slinger to ever walk the lands " declared Lilly as her staff took form and began chanting in another language as chains began to form replacing the silk that bound the 2 to their prison and slowly began draining their power in to and orb Lilly held

"Hun what's happening?" asked Anubis as Drago stood frozen in place as well as Lilly and Dan "What the hells going on?" asked Tristar worried

"I knew there was something special about you" said the man as he struggled against the force pulling all of his power along with Raiziond's away as well as black waves emitted form the 2 poured in to the orb Lilly held

"Then if you know then you'll give up" glared Lilly through the mask she still had on as the waves flowed faster and faster in to the orb Lilly held

* * *

**_now_**

Chapter 12

"It can't be!" exclaimed Razenoid in horror

"Your Shibia Sisi's daughter?" exclaimed the man in shock of Lilly's power

"No I'm no I'm Lilly Lunna Lockheart lee. Queen of the magical kingdom. Daughter of Clow reed and Nadisigo thennsyng, grand daughter of Shibia Sisi korolelie the greatest witch gun slinger to ever walk the lands " declared Lilly as her staff took form and began chanting in another language as chains began to form replacing the silk that bound the 2 to their prison and slowly began draining their power in to and orb Lilly held

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hun what's happening?" asked Anubis as Drago stood frozen in place as well as Lilly and Dan "what the hells going on?" asked Tristar as he watched his friend frozen in place as well as Dan

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I knew there was something special about you" said the man as he struggled against the force pulling all of his power along with Razenoid's away as well as black waves emitted form the 2 poured in to the orb Lilly held

"then if you know then you'll give up" glared Lilly through the mask she still had on as the waves flowed faster and faster in to the orb Lilly held .While Razenoid wailed in pain as well as meg mal struggling against the pull of the orb Lilly held that was draining their power rapidly

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR POWER!" yelled Razenoid as he lashed out at Lilly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Why won't Drago move!" exclaimed Anubis getting impenitent. Then Drago's eyes shot open, blood red and swatting Lilly away

"dam it" cursed Lilly as she jumped back still holding the orb that had a long thin chain connecting to Drago's chest still pulsing as Mag Mal's and Razenoid power continued drained but in a slower rate in to the orb Lilly held as she stood in mid air panting heavily from the stress on her body

"Lilly!" exclaimed Marucho as Drago grabbed the chain and tried to break it causing Lilly to cringe with pain '_I cant let this beat me…I…won't…allow … It…to win!" _thought Lilly as she felt power surge through her arms at an intense speed "Gigia drain!" Yelled Lilly as the thin chain expanded and even more chaos energy began to flow from Drago in to the orb at an even faster rate. Soon the white orb began to swirl from white to black and pulsed wildly

"Lilly don't! You'll drain your core!" cried Sun in tears but Lilly didn't listen or care as she increased the flow of power draining in to the orb she held. She had to finish this for the safety of others and for the sake of Drago's sanity

_"Lilly!"_ wailed Star begging Lilly to stop. Then a massive thunder shock shook the sky and struck the chain scarring kids and the brawlers in fear. Snapping the chain and sending Lilly stumbling back as the chain was broken but the orb still pulsed wildly and black full of chaos energy.

_"Lilly are you ok?"_ exclaimed Sparkle worried "I'm fine….. Don't worry … Sparkle" panted Lilly catching her breath as the orb she held pulsed wildly itching to break open and explode.

"YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Drago charging at Lilly as Shun, Marucho and Anubis attacked Drago. Trying to snap Dan and Drago out of it _'I need to seal 'that' before I pass out' _thought Lilly nervously as she flew away from Drago who chased after her trying to get the orb she held to get the power stored in it. Then it hit Lilly. The only way that Lilly could seal Drago's untamed power and keep it in check all at the same time. Is to take the seal she's under and give it to Drago. Lilly knew it was a long shot but she had nothing to lose kids where in danger if Drago stayed like this and she'd pass out soon if she kept the cat and mouse game going any longer then it had already been.

**"I call upon the power of my star, **

**ancient forces near and far,**

**heed the call of the Clow mistress light **

**release the power that holds in my light! **

**Release the seal that casted long ago! **

**Release the chain that binds my will! **

**Release the power of Avalon's light!"** Exclaimed Lilly as her outfit changed in to a blinding white dress and hair flowing freely

**"Seal of power! **

**Seal of light! **

**Seal of the dark! **

**Show yourself to your mistress light! **

**Ribbon star light twinkle!" **chanted Lilly as she flew towards the stands then turned to face Drago as a giant force field appeared blocking Drago from advancing on Lilly any further as an twinkling orb with pinpoints of lights appeared before Lilly with long rainbow colored ribbon with ancient Chinese and script writing in gold and sliver wrapped around the orb.

(Lilly's POV)

_"Lilly are you ok?"_ asked Sparkle. I could tell from her voice that she was worried and concerned about this match and me

"I'm fine….. Don't worry … Sparkle" I panted. I was tired and I knew I was reaching my limit and fast as I watched the orb I held. The massive amount of chaos energy I managed to drain from those things from inside Drago. Pulsed wildly itching to break open and explode. Releasing the chaos energy in to the space around me would only do them good and not me that's for sure.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Drago but I knew better then to believe that it was him telling me that. It was the monster inside of him, controlling his every move, making him do this against his will. The Drago I knew would never yell at me let alone attack a friend with out reason or explanation. Meaning it had to be that monster doing all this. I managed to dodge all his attacks as he raced after me like a cat chasing a mouse _'Great I'm the mouse again. Just great.'_I thought as I kept running from Drago as Marucho and Shun, along with Anubis, tried to stop Drago and snap him and Dan back to reality. Knowing from experience with this, Dan and Drago was trapped, and they couldn't be snapped out that easily. At least not with out help, or something to control the rage that was being pumped in to him forcefully. Then his tail almost crushed me as I just managed to dodged it if Talien hadn't blocked it

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_'I need to seal 'that' before I pass out.'_ I thought nervously as drago continued to attack me. I couldn't just blast him else where the kids in the stands may get caught, I cant just attack him either because it'd do him no good or me and I can't keep the cat and mouse act up. Then a bolt of pain raced across my chest as I cringed in pain. Shit I was at my limit I couldn't continue this any more. Then it hit me, Drago has untamed powers that have taken over him and drove my mad. Just like me before I couldn't use my full power with out Lunhanna controlling the flow of it otherwise I'd go crazy and blow a massive crater in the ground and end up blacking out from stress. When Clow found out as well as my mother they created a seal to seal the power I hadn't managed to control yet and placed it on me. So if it could work with magic may be…. It was worth a shot. A long shot, chaos energy was nothing like magic but I don't have time to decided weather there the same or not. after all I had nothing to lose other then my body being put in a comma.

Again.

Boy was I going to get it after wards as I charged ahead of Drago and then turned to face him still holding the orb I held as I chanted the spell. It this doesn't work then nothing will.

**"I call upon the power of my star, **

**ancient forces near and far,**

**heed the call of the Clow mistress light **

**release the power that holds in my light! **

**Release the seal that casted long ago! **

**Release the chain that binds my will! **

**Release the power of Avalon's light!"**

I chanted as my dress changed in to a blinding white dress with an off the shoulder straps and a full skirt that covered my legs

**"Seal of power! **

**Seal of light! **

**Seal of the dark! **

**Show yourself to your mistress light! **

**Ribbon star light twinkle!" **I added as a giant force field formed before me and Drago separating me and Drago as I backed up to continued to cast the spell. Then my linker core slowly came out from my chest. With long rainbow colored ribbon with ancient Chinese and script writing in gold and sliver wrapped around it.

"Mother and Clows spell the spell that has kept my power in check for the last decade of my life. I was almost there just a little bit more and the spell would be complete." I said looking at the sparkling orb

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_What's she doing?" _Thought Anubis watching Lilly. Then fuzzy images flashed through his mind.

_The battle between Jack and Marucho_

_The Mectagon_

_Joining the battle with Sellon_

_Lilly and Lunhanna jumping in_

_The shot at Lilly _

Then the images began to flash even quicker

_The end of the battle Lilly passes out_

_Lunhanna_

_Ben and Jack getting chased by some random girl_

_Asking for an explanation_

_The gun shot_

_Lilly bleeding at his feet_

_The voice_

_The sudden ….._

"Augh!" Yelled Anubis as the memory that was wiped by erase came back to him in blinding pain rocked across his body causing him to collapse to the ground on his knees in pain.

(Anubis POV)

"_What's she doing?" _I thought as I watched Lilly hold a glittering ball with ribbons' wrapped around it then something hit me like I was hit by a car.

_The battle between Jack and Marucho_

_The Mectagon_

_Joining the battle with Sellon_

_Lilly and Lunhanna jumping in_

_The shot at Lilly _

_"What is this?" _I thought looking at my hands then it happened again but this time faster and more painful

_The end of the battle Lilly passes out_

_Lunhanna_

_Ben and Jack getting chased by some random girl_

_Asking for an explanation_

_The gun shot_

_Lilly bleeding at his feet_

_The voice_

_The sudden ….._

"Augh!" I Yelled as even more memories began to come back to me all in a blur and it hurt it hurt like hell it was like being struck by a club with nails and then being kicked all over I fell to the ground on to my knees in pain

"What's Lilly doing?" exclaimed Tristar as the ribbons that bound the orb slowly pealed off and traveled past the force field that blocked Drago. Wrapping around his arms and legs making him wail in pain

"She's taking the seal off her linker core!" exclaimed Shun watching in disbelief "LILLY DON'T DO IT YOU'LL KILL YOUR SELF!" yelled Shun hoping Lilly would listen to reason

"_I'm sorry._" Came Lilly's sweet voice in his head

"No Lilly." Said Shun dropping to his knees unable to do anything

(Shuns POV)

"What's Lilly doing?" exclaimed Tristar as the ribbons that bound the orb slowly pealed off and traveled past the force field that blocked Drago. Wrapping around his arms and legs making him wail in pain. Then it hit me. Her seal. The one Clow and her mother casted on her when she was younger. To help her control her untamed power. I remember when ever her power went nuts a big crater would be formed and Lilly would be at the bottom of it knocked out cold.

"She's taking the seal off her linker core!" I said in realization of her motivates "LILLY DON'T DO IT YOU'LL KILL YOUR SELF!" I yelled. I couldn't let this happen. Not again. I can't let Lilly do this again. I can't let her sacrifice her self to save us. Then Lilly's voice slipped in to my mind

"_I'm sorry._" Came her sweet voice. It was the end I couldn't do anything but watch as Lilly finished the spell

"No Lilly." I said dropping to my knees I didn't know if any one heard but any way I could care less.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Then the ribbons faded away and the orb shrunk from the size of a soccer ball to the size of a golf ball then it disappeared and Drago's eyes returned to normal

"_Pant… pant… pant…_ thank_… pant…_ good_… pant…_ nesss…. _pant_ _…your…._ _pant_ ….ok_…_ _pant…._ Dra…..go" and with that Lilly fell from where she stood. Falling fast making the kids in the stands gasp in shock. Then Shun took action. He may have not been able to stop Lilly from casting the spell but he could at least prevent Lilly getting even more hurt then she already was. He jumped out to catch Lilly and laid her down next to him carefully as her white dress changed back to her usual attire as she lay asleep in Shun's arms

"Lilly!" exclaimed Sun weakly flying towards Shuns and Lilly then she disappeared back into her charm.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Marucho catching Sun as well as the rest of her dream fairy's that had passed out because Lilly had also passed out too.

"Lilly! Lilly!" exclaimed Shun calling out to Lilly who had fallen in to a deep sleep. Once again Lilly fell in to another comma.

Again

(Shuns POV)

Lilly came out from her transformation with her dream fairy's but was still in a white dress and began falling. The crowed gasped at that. I took action, the last thing I wanted was for Lilly to get any more injured then she was already was. I jumped from where I stood and managed to catch her in mid air and do a summersault in the sir as well before landing on the ground with Lilly in my arms asleep and unharmed. Her face was pale and lips white 'Was I too late?' I thought as I fought back the tears

"Lilly!" exclaimed Sun weakly as she and the rest of Lilly's dream fairy's flew towards us then she disappeared

"Ah!" exclaimed Marucho catching Sun as well as the rest of her dream fairy's that had passed out because Lilly had also passed out too.

"Lilly! Lilly!" I called out hoping to wake her up hoping she'd respond but nothing.

Once again I failed to keep my promise to once again I let her take all the pain alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What the hell happened!" exclaimed Anubis as he watched Shun hold Lilly in pain as tears formed in his eyes. Then he felt a pang of jealousy

'_Why the hell do I care?"_Anubis thought puzzled but before he could command his Bakugan to attack, Drago went wild again and this time smashing the earth that Anubis stood on. By now Dan had managed to snap out of trance while drago was still under. Shocking the kids in the stands who had awoken from the spell Dream casted earlier. When Lilly passed out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The battle ended with Drago snapping out of it at the last moment before crushing Anubis who had the fright of his life and so did Dan because he's was boot form completion right after that. And Lilly was taken to the emergency room in Bakugan Interspace for emergency treatment on her injury's and the fact that she was in a comma and need to be in a stable place so she could recover. With Shun waiting outside nerves racked with worry and fear that Lilly may not wake up. That and what Tammy would say to him. As for the kids who saw the match and everything Emily and Uxie dealt with it by erasing their memories of the entire match and replacing it with a fixed memory. For the safety of Lilly's secret of having magic and her powers. As for Anubis and the brawlers they were left with the memory.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Marucho lets go home" urged Tristar as he sat on Marucho's shoulder and he and Shun waited at the bench facing the ocean that lay ahead as the sun began to set. Where Dan had promised his friends that he would explain everything to them after his match with Anubis. But he never showed up at all.

"But Dan said he'd explain" Said Marucho pleading eyes a down cast with worry

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Not far away Dan was listening hidden in the shadows

"I'm sorry" said Dan as he held a bag and swung it over his shoulder and walked away silently.

* * *

YES! The end of the new chapter! YaY! Now on to the next! That has yet to be finished but almost there! Thanks to my fans and friends. Please review so I have some encouragement to work faster other wise I might end up posting a few moths later. Just saying any who REWIVEW! And if you have any questions ASK! I'm willing to answer any ^.^ till next time bye!

* * *

And here is a small slip of the next chap

_"Any how. Why are you such a mess? The last time I saw you still had the 'cool factor' what's up?" asked Tammy getting back to what matters "ya you look like you just robbed a bank" added punch smirking evilly at the thought of shun robbing a bank as she flew towards Shun "your uneasiness is very odd" added aura standing on Tammy's shoulder "then you did rob a bank!" exclaimed Fight pointing at shun who turned shocked at the idea of robbing a bank_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"well….."began Tammy only to be cut off my punch "A big F.A.I.L" finished punch plainly only to be tossed by Tammy in to the pound face first "oh shut up punch" said Tammy glaring at the pond where she tossed her optionative dream fairy "hey no fair toss me too!" added fight swaying her arms only to given a death glare by Tammy and Aura_


	13. Chapter 13

YO! Hello every one! How are you I'm struggling with school work and life as usual and I still managed to find time to type and write any who. If you checked my profile (see it's important to check from time to time) some jack ass thought it was a funny joke to jack my binder with this and future chapters in it and hide it. BAD IDEA! I found them and they are dead as far as I'm told by Tammy (yes she is a real person not some made up character and yes she does have the same temper and tends to get in to fights from time to time) who found my binder in the ass's bag and managed to get him to confess it was a joke. 2 hours later the idiot looked like he wet them self (Tammy the one person you don't want to meet in a dark ally way any time of day) and that person apologized so I got my binder back and the next chap will be up soon as I type it up. As usual spelling and grammar has been checked to the best of my ability and my editor so please bear with me. And please READ AND REWIEW!

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I SHOULD INCLUDE IN TO THE FETURE CHAPTERS PLEASE REVWIEW!

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Marucho lets go home" urged Tristar as he sat on Marucho's shoulder and he and Shun waited at the bench facing the ocean that lay ahead as the sun began to set. Where Dan had promised his friends that he would explain everything to them after his match with Anubis. But he never showed up at all. "But Dan said he'd explain" Said Marucho pleading eyes a down cast with worry

Not far away Dan was listening hidden in the shadows "I'm sorry" said Dan as he held a bag and swung it over his shoulder and walked away silently.

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 13

Interspace boomed as usual as if nothing had happened. Not Dan's loss. Not Anubis' win. Not even that lilly's gym that was closed for 'renovations'. Even the calm environment could have tricked you that nothing ever went wrong and that this was the best place for a good brawl, or until that happened...

"Hello Bakugan fans! As well as the trainers in all the arenas and stadiums! As you know there has been a new addition to Bakugan Interspace namely Baku-Nano." Began Emily over the PA system and all over the screens as the message was broad casted all across Bakugan Interspace including the arenas."But like all good things there is always a bad side. This one will be that Bakugan Interspace has put forth a new security measure called

** I**nterspace

**N**arrating overdrive

**T**ermination

**E**lite

** L**ine

or for shot INTEL. Any one with this emblem is a member of Intel staff as well as me. Intel will be removing any one with out hesitation from brawling or battling if you are caught with illegal items as well as brawling to extent measures. Any one, no matter who, caught of this will be erased from Interspace indemnity and no hesitation will be issued towards you at alll. You have been warned and if you are caught you will not have a second chance. Thank you." And with that, Emily's message from the healing center ended.

"Whoa."

"Intel."

"Who are they?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"When?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Questions arose in Interspace causing worry and fear, while Emily sat in her office with a cheerful smile. About the new project.

"Well that went well." Said Emily relaxing as she held her cup up to sip her soothing tea

_"But is Intel necessary?"_ Asked Spring worried about after affects of INTEL.

"That's not a question we can answer at all. It's Lilly who decided to put the project in to action so ask her." Said Rubby as she turned off her camera and it disappeared in a burst of flames.

_"But won't it be dangerous?"_ Asked Paw also worried about the health of her sisters

_"No, it won't be. Rubby and the others are the only ones part of Intel. And no one else but them."_ Said Seam reassuring her sisters

"Well with that out of the way, now …" Began Rubby. Then Rubby pulled out uniforms with the new Intel emblem on them. "We can publicize ourselves!" Said Rubby proudly holding up 2 uniforms for herself and Emily as an image of a needle and spool of thread appeared on Rubby's head.

"Oh Fireheart, you don't change." Beamed Emily taking one of the uniforms Rubby held.

Else where…

"Drago." Breathed Lilly as she touched her chest where her linker core, the glittering orb that she summoned a few days ago to remove the seal her mother and father casted on her when she was given the power to travel through time from Deligila, use to be. "Well better get moving." Sighed Lilly looking down as she closed her eyes and began to dance slowly and gracefully to her music that played in the background in the arena that was destroyed in the battled between Anubis and Dan the other day. With debris floating about in mid air and bits of what remained of the stands foliating and glittering silk strands ran all over the bashed up arena all under Silent and Shields power.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Silent Onee-chan! What is Lilly-samma doing?" Asked Power as she, Shield, and Silent sat outside of the dome in a undestroyed part of the stands watching Lilly dance to her music silently and undisturbed by her surroundings

"She's learning to control her power." Replied Shield, who sat to Powers left and Silent to Powers right watching in silence as her mistress danced gracefully

"But why?" Pouted Power, "I thought Lilly could control her power fully"

"Well Mistress Lilly released the seal father casted on her core so she needs to learn to control her true power" Explained Shield

"She released it and gave it to Drago who needed it the most due to the fact that he can not control his own owner" Explained Silent smiling and patting Powers pink head as she sat in her true form and Shield and Silent in their human forms

"So Lilly is learning from the start?" Asked Power blinking her pink eyes

"Yes" Replied Shied and Silent

"But I don't get how dancing is going to help Mistress control her power." Said Power puzzled at the thought

"Power look closely do you see anything?" Asked Silent, pointing at Lilly

"And Strands?" Added Shield hoping to impress Silent, then Power squinted to see thin strands running all over the area where Lilly was dancing Powers eyes widen

"Yeah! I do see something! Strands! They look like the strands of the magical web!" Exclaimed Power turning to face Silent then Shield

"You see every strand she touches she releases a small amount of power that will travel along the strands to wards the ground and any where else it needs and then the magic will fix every thing to its original state." Explained Silent as Lilly dances quietly and silently under the dome releasing small orbs of energy to every strand she touched and it traveled to wards the debris and any thing else that would slowly shift back to its original state

"I see, Mistress is sending her power through the strands and fixing that arena plus controlling her power as a result!" Exclaimed Power understanding the situation. Silent smiled and patted Power lightly, making her smile happily and Shield blushing at Silent, who didn't notice.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Outside the arena where Lilly was, Anubis and his team was ranking up to the tops and became the top of the leader board. In another arena, Illusion and Sand took care of any challengers for their Mistress as she could not accept any challenges from any one at all due to her power seal being removed. Going in to battles with out total control over your own strength was not a wise choice for lilly. As Illusion took Lilly's place and Sand took the place as her Bakugan that would keep their Mistress rank on the leaders boards.

"News Flash Brawlers! Lilly Lunna Lee comes back with a winning streak!" Exclaimed the announcer as a screen showed Sand and Illusions latest battle and win for their Mistress.

_**"Lilly?"** _Thought Anubis, as he looked at the screen _"Isn't she injured? __Wait? Why do I care!" _

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
_

Shun sat in the park as the sun shone brightly and the wind swirled about taking leaves with it as is blows softly staring at the small fountain before in worry of past events

"Well Shun?" Asked Talien popping open on his shoulder knowing all to well what was bothering him

"I don't know. I just don't know. Dan's out of the game and Lilly's hurt again." Sighed Shun worried about Lilly's health and safety as well as confused on why Dan would do were friends. Best of friends yet Dan kept his troubles to him self knowing that he could have told Shun and Marucho

"Well aren't you a mess." Came a sharp and icy voice. Shun turned to see Tammy standing behind him arms crossed and she had her usual smirk and her dream fairy's beside her

"Oh Tammy." Said Shun looking at the black haired girl and ignoring what she said

"Still fussing over Lilly?" Asked Tammy with a smirk as she walked passed Shun to sit on the edge of the fountain

"What!" Exclaimed Shun caught off guard by Tammy's sudden question "NO!" turning to hides his blush. The last thing Shun wanted was for Tammy to go running around telling people he liked Lilly more then he was willing to admit. He already had a lot on his plate to deal with because of Dan and the Mectagon issue. He didn't need Tammy to shove another plate at him to deal with

"Look. Chill I told you, I'm not going to tell her. Plus there's no point any way." Sighed Tammy rolling her eyes as she stretched as the wind blew causing the fountain water to ripple slightly

"Shun do you like Lilly?" Asked Talien but Shun didn't reply he, just kept blushing while Tammy smirked and sat up straight to face Shun.

"Any how. Why are you such a mess?" Asked Tammy.

_"Yeah you look like you just robbed a bank._" Added Punch flying towards Shun.

_"Your uneasiness is very odd."_ Added Aura standing on Tammy's shoulder.

_"Then you did rob a bank!"_ Exclaimed Fight pointing at Shun who turned shocked at the idea robbing a bank. He knew where his strengths lay and he knew he could rob a bank just as Punch said, but it would be meaningless for him and very troubling for him as well.

"Yeah funny girls, like he'd rob a bank." Giggled Tammy rolling her eyes Shun coughed to clear his thoughts

"Dan's been taken out of the tournament." Said Shun calmly knowing if Tammy found out about Lilly's injury it would result badly on him and he could end up next to lilly in a hospital bed and Lilly when she woke up from the comma she was in at the moment, at the hospital supervised by Emily

"So? He's boot from completion that makes it easier for me or any of the others to get to top with out dealing with Dan and Drago. Big deal!" Smirked Tammy.

"He's also keeping something from Marucho and us plus he has yet to master his power." Added Talien

"That was kinda stupid to tell me. Considering how I already know this."said Tammy rolling her eyes

"You knew!"exclaimed Shun standing up

"Um...Let me think...Ya get with the program buddy. You couldn't tell just by watching his actions and how he kept turning down Questions of his control over his power." smirked Tammy

_"No one masters power right away."_ Said Aura flying over toTalien.

"And to make things worse everyone thinks the battle brawlers are a bunch of old cooks..." Sighed Shun frustrated as he sat down not willing to get in to a fight with Tammy

"Well….." Began Tammy only to be cut off by Punch.

_"A big _**_F.A.I.L._"** Finished Punch plainly only to be tossed by Tammy in to the fountain face first.

"Oh shut up Punch." Said Tammy glaring at the fountain where she tossed her appointive dream fairy.

_"Hey! No fair toss me too!"_ Added Fight waving her arms only to be given a death glare by Tammy and Aura.

_ "We'll go get a snack."_ Said Aura sighing and getting up and dragging her sister to the vending machine across the park as well as Punch who was dripping wet, leaving Shun still confused and worried about his situation and Tammy annoyed.

_'There's no point not telling her then.'_ Thought Shun as he took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say was going to land him in jail with Tammy. "Well from what I know Lilly's in a comma. Again." He said quietly.

"Hun? I can't hear you if you mumble your words." Said Tammy crossing her arms

"Lilly's in a comma." Said Shun a bit louder but Tammy still could not hear

"If you don't speak up I'll make you" Threatened Tammy. Shun sighed and said it

"Lilly's in a comma again." Then Tammy's eyes flashed and she raced to grab Shuns collar and hoisted him upwards.

**"YOU WHAT!"** Yelled Tammy eyes a blaze with fury and anger of what Shun just told her. "Lilly's in a comma." he said again "Look! It's not like I wanted it! If I could have stopped Drago I would have!"he added before Tammy could say anything.

**"HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"** Screamed Tammy in his face

"Look, I'm sorry you know of all people how I feel about her" Said Shun calmly. Tammy breathed heavily, then tossed Shun aside in disgust

"You promised Tori you would keep her safe in his place" Said Tammy calmly controlling her anger.

"You promised Tina!" Shot Tammy letting her anger slip

"Tammy I was there too. We tried to help, but Drago was just too strong." Said Talien trying to calm Tammy's rage.

"AUGH! You're such a pain!" Yelled Tammy as she stormed off angry.

"It looks like a flower of worry blooms for you." Came a cool sly voice.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_'__Testing, testing  
I'm just suggesting  
You and I might not be the best thing  
Exit, exit  
Somehow I guessed it right, right  
But I still want ya, want ya  
Don't mean to taunt ya  
If you leave now  
I'll come back and haunt ya  
You'll remember, return to sender now, now'_

_{Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench} _

"Hey Anubis, where are you going?" Asked Ben as Anubis left the arena where he won his latest battle

"I need to clear my head." Said Anubis as he walked off towards where he and Dan had his battle _"Why can't I get her out of my mind?"_ Thought Anubis frustrated.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_(tailor swift 'sparks fly)_

"Hun?" Asked Anubis, as he heard music play softly from the arena "Hey, what's going on!"he said as he walked in to the arena, ignoring the **'Do Not Enter' **sign, to see the arena in bits and pieces floating about and some parts of the arena some what repaired and Lilly in the center of it all dancing "What the hell?" as he took a step and a small shock ran up his legs.

"Hun?" asked Lilly as she felt the presence of someone in the arena other then her. So she froze in the position she was in and opened her eyes to see Anubis standing on one of the stands that was half finished and a massive chunk of it was still missing

"What are you doing?" Asked Anubis angry as he approached

"Don't move!" Yelled Lilly but it was useless, Silent's shield was still in tact so her voice was muted

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Anubis as Lilly waved her hands trying to get Anubis from getting any closer to the cliff he was about to walk off of, but Anubis had no clue what Lilly was waving her arms around like a crazy maniac for then he found out when he fell down. Lighting fast Lilly quickly reached for a chunk of the arena that was shaped like stairs and just managed to place it under where Anubis fell causing him to roll down a long flight of stairs and on to a chunk of the arena floor that was below him

"Anubis!" Exclaimed Lilly as she ran over to Anubis stepping on where the stands joined and formed a bond all the way to where Anubis had fallen "Anubis! Are you alright?" Exclaimed Lilly franticly for she was worried Anubis may have been hurt during the fall

"I fell down stairs." Snapped Anubis angerly as he got up and dusted him self off

"I tried to tell you that there was a gap there" said Lilly looking down

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Anubis crossed

"Well you know I have magical abilities and how strong they are right?" Asked Lilly stepping back

"Yeah I can see that." Said Anubis looking around

"Well after I sealed Drago's power I found that my own power has suddenly grown and become highly unstable so I decided to start from starch and learn to control it all over again." Explained Lilly as Silent's shield expanded over them covering the entire arena in side and out but only to the door

"So how is dancing in a destroyed arena going to help you learn?" Asked Anubis with a glare

"Well.." Began Lilly as she reached for her bag on the other side of the arena as it floated slowly towards her making Anubis stare off in to space as Lilly caught her bag and reached in to pull out a giant book twice her height. "Opp's wrong thing." Smiled Lilly as she put it back and kept digging for what she looked for. "What on earth is she keeping that for?" Thought Anubis shocked at it that she had such a thing in her bag, as he watched her pull of other things out of her bag some small and others too big to fit in an ordinary bag. Then Lilly pulled out what she was looking for, a Lucar berry, and handing it to Anubis to eat

"What's this? A poisoned berry?" Asked Anubis looking at the berry that looked like a strawberry with a checkered leaf.

"No it's a Lucar berry. Eat it." Said Lilly putting her things back in to her bag "Why would I poison a friend?" smiled Lilly as she placed the berry in his hand and her bag dissapeared. Lilly stepped back and her music began as she continued to dance

_"Friends."_ Thought Anubis as he looked at the berry and decided to trust Lilly and took a bite. He felt a shock of pain struck him as if someone was beating him with a club with nails sticking out. He quickly spitting it out in disgust. _"What kind of berry is this?"_ Thought Anubis looking at the berry he held then he saw the strands of webbing Lilly danced on that could not be seen by the human eye with out any spell or in Anubis's case the Lucar berry. _"This berry."_ Thought Anubis as the vision of the strands faded and he saw Lilly dance in mid air. He looked at the berry and took another bite this time it didn't hurt as much as it did when he took the first bite when he looked at the arena again this time he saw the strands as clear as day light and he also saw that with every strand Lilly touched a small orb would appear and flow along the strands till it reached the arena.

_"She looks so frail."_ Thought Anubis then he realized what he just thought. _"WHAT THE HELL!"_ when he found himself complimenting Lilly's appearance._"WHY AM I THINKING OF SUCH THINGS!"_ Thought Anubis angry."SHES THE ENENMY! WHY DO I HAVE SUCH THOUGHTS?" Snapped Anubis. Making Lilly look in his direction concerned for his sudden outburst. She brushed it off and continued to dance as if he never Lilly danced and Anubis sorted out his confused thoughts, Shun was with Sellon talking about Dan and his issues.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sellon.

"I need to go talk to Lilly." Said Shun as he left.

"Wait!" Said Sellon grabbing Shuns sleeve.

"I'll be back I just need to see Lilly." Said Shun taking Sellon's hand from his sleeve and walking off.

_"You will regret that Kazami."_ Thought Sellon as she watched shun leave.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Lilly's not here?" Asked Shun as he stood with Emily in her office

_"Nope she left a bit ago."_ Replied Medi handing a file to Emily as she opened it and read it

"Do you know where she has gone?" Asked Talien popping open

_"Nope but you can check where the arena the she was last in."_ Suggested Paw eating a cookie on Emily's desk

"Ok thanks." Said Shun running out.

_"Do you think you should have told him?"_ Asked Bloom looking at the cameras screens in Emily's office that showed who was where in the Medi building

"No, but I see no reason why not, but then again, it'll only add more fun to Lilly's life." Smiled Emily as she placed the file down on the desk and left. Inside the file was Anubis's picture and his information and next to them in brackets was 'Not Valid'.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**  
**

**'Stay Away'** Read the sigh that was taped to the door of the arena where Lilly was dancing. Holding the charm that Lilly had dropped a few days earlier and he hadn't had the chance to give it back to her but still he sighed and entered the arena to see the arena with silk strands and in the center of it all was Lilly in her blue summer dress with a white tee underneath, black laced leggings, and a pair of black flats and her usual hair style. _"I'll protect you always." _Thought Shun thinking about what Tammy said.

**"HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" **

He shivered at the thought what would happen when and if Lilly would fall in to another comma and not awake. Shun stood there by the door in the shadows watching Lilly dance slowly and gracefully fixing the arena around with grace and beauty.

"Shun, why are you so quiet?" AskedTalien on Shuns shoulder.

_"Shun?"_ heard Lilly as lost consecration and released a massive orb and it traveled along the strands to the stand above her head and it smashed it to bits causing debris to fall over Lilly.

* * *

That's all I have for now see ya in a week or so.

* * *

Next time

"dia! Pearl!" exclaimed emerald from her office in the medical building "hai!" said dia "hai!" added pearl a tone higher as the 2 cheerful 11 year old and 12 year old girls ran in to her office happily as if nothing ever happened

"hey!" exclaimed the crowd noticing that they were looked in then a "well now that I have your attention and your presence I'll restate what I said earlier about baku nano" smiled Emily as the arena went silent eerie silent. "the use of baku nano is strictly forbidden to be used as a force of cruelty to wards others and especially to younger brawlers smiled Emily evilly "now I trust that u know I'm not joking" asked Emily cheerfully as the entire stadium was dead silent Emily smiled and turned to leave that's when one of the boys attacked Emily stunning the crowd but then a Scolipede and a Serperior rammed in to the bakugan knocking it back to its ball form "my my it seams I wasn't very clear" sighed Emily putting her hand to her face "well then I don't usually use this but oh well" sighed Emily as the ground burst open and a Emboar appeared glaring menacingly at the standing bakugan "you think u can beat me!" exclaimed the boy as his bakugan charged Emily moved aside as a magic circle appeared below her protecting her


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly: hello every one!

Sun: as you may know lilly321 is re working her chapters as well as working on the story to make it better

Moon: so please bare with and any updates it may not be a new chap but it may be a chapter rewrite

Oc: hello!

Oc: ello!

Lilly: EH?

lilly321:_ this chapter is decatated to a good friend who needs a friend today :) fell better buddy there are many fish in the sea so don't live in the past but in the future as its brighter then the last. ^.^_

* * *

_**Last time**_

**'Stay ****Away'** Read the sigh that was taped to the door of the arena where Lilly was dancing. Holding the charm that Lilly had dropped a few days earlier and he hadn't had the chance to give it back to her but still he sighed and entered the arena to see the arena with silk strands and in the center of it all was Lilly in her blue summer dress with a white tee underneath, black laced leggings, and a pair of black flats and her usual hair style.

_"I'll __protect __you __always."_Thought Shun thinking about what Tammy said.

**"HOW ****COULD ****YOU ****LET ****IT ****HAPPEN ****AGAIN!"**

He shivered at the thought what would happen when and if Lilly would fall in to another comma and not awake. Shun stood there by the door in the shadows watching Lilly dance slowly and gracefully fixing the arena around with grace and beauty.

"Shun, why are you so quiet?" Asked Talien on Shuns shoulder.

_"Shun?"_ heard Lilly as lost consecration and released a massive orb and it traveled along the strands to the stand above her head and it smashed it to bits causing debris to fall over Lilly.

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 14

"Lilly!" exclaimed Anubis as he saw this as he moved to save Lilly but was beat by shun who jumped to catch her and took her to safety

Lilly's POV

After I gave Anubis the lucar berry, I went back to dancing. Sure I knew that if humans ate it it'd feel like someone was torturing them but like sapphire says _"with every wish come with a price"_. I kept dancing till I noticed he seamed to be upset about something and the fact that he yelled

"SHES THE ENEMY WHY DO I HAVE SUCH THOUGHTS?" I shrugged and kept _dancing _

_'He's probably stressed out about something'_ I thought as I brushed it off and kept dancing I didn't even notice shun walk in till the last moment when I heard his name

"Shun why are you so quiet?" asked Talien on shuns shoulder I could hear Talien from the stands

"Shun?" I asked then I accidentally lost my control and let out a large surge of power smashing the debris above me looked up in fear. I was frozen with fear as I flinched and embraced for the impact of the falling debris

Anubis's POV

_"She looks so frail'_ I thought what?

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_ I thought angrily why was I complementing her appearance.

_"WHY AM I THINKING OF SUCH THINGS?"_ I thought looking at the arena where she danced gracefully on. Crap.

"SHES THE ENENMY WHY DO I HAVW SUCH THOUGHTS?" I yelled in anger towards her. That's when I realized I had said it aloud when Lilly looked over at me worried I winced and looked away blushing. Why was I acting like this? I did not like her. Did I? I looked back at the arena and Lilly was still dancing as if nothing had happened at all. I tried to sort out my feelings why was I asking such questions and why do I keep complementing her?

"Shun?" I heard her say I turned to see what had happened but I felt a pang of anger and jealously hit me then I looked above where Lilly was and the chunk of the stands broke apart

"Lilly!" I screamed as I raced to push her out of the way of the falling debris

Shun's pov 

"Lilly's not here?" I asked as I was with Emily in her office.

_"Nope she left a bit ago," _replied Medi handing a file to Emily as she opened it and read it.

"Do you know where she has gone?" asked Talien popping open on my shoulder.

_"Nope but you can check where the arena the she was last in_" suggested Paw eating a cookie.

"Ok thanks" I said running out.

_"Lilly"_ I thought as I left towards the arena where she was. I had to give something back to her and I needed to ask her something any ways

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Stay away" read the sign that was taped to the door of the arena where Lilly was dancing. I smiled Lilly always put others before her self no matter what. Holding the charm that Lilly had dropped a few days earlier I haven't had the chance to give it back because I'd been a bit busy and so has she with school and paper work. I sighed looking at the charm as I walked in to the arena to see the arena with silk strands and in the center of it all was Lilly. In her blue summer dress with a white tee underneath black laced leggings and a pair of black flats and her usual hair style

_"I'll protect you always"_ I thought thinking about what Tammy said to me earlier

"**_HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" _**I shivered at the thought what would happen when if Lilly would fall in to another comma and not awake. I stood in the shadows watching her dance ever so gracefully not wanting to disturb the peacefulness she

"Shun why are you so quiet?" askedTalien as he popped open on my shoulder

Lilly's POV

"Shun?" I heard Lilly say then I saw the orb of energy smash the chunk of the stands above her

"Lilly!" I heard some one scream. I could care less about who had said it. I quickly jumped out and caught her. Just as the debris fell jumping off the stands and on to the arena and grabbing her. Then just getting out of the way just in time and landed on the other side of the arena that is when I notice Anubis.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Shun. What are you doing here?" asked Lilly as shun placed Lilly down on a safe place and reached for the charm in his pocket.

"This" he said handing the charm with red string tied in to a Chinese knot and below was a few black beads forming a lotus then a jade butterfly and black beads below and 4 teasels to Lilly.

"My charm!" exclaimed Lilly taking the charm from shun in relief that he had it all a long. Then she summoned her bad and clipped it back to the zipper

"Thanks shun" beamed Lilly hugging shun making him blush then returning the hug as his blush faded. While Anubis watched the whole thing in shock and anger prickled along his spine.

_"What does this matter?" _he thought angrily then he realized what he said and yelled."WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HER!" startling Lilly who jumped a bit as shun let her go.

"Are you ok" asked shun turning to Lilly unaffected by Anubis sudden out burst.

"I'm fine thanks" smiled Lilly as she brushed off her skirt.

'_She's always like this," thought_ Shun with a smile then he turned to Anubis with a cold glare. "What are you doing here?" he asked standing in front of Lilly protectively. _"I will protect you' thought_ shun glaring at Anubis.

"That's my question" shot Anubis with a glare of his own as he regained his composure.

"I came to give her charm back," snapped Shun letting his anger show. _'No one will harm Lilly while I'm alive' _

"I came to clear my head," replied Anubis coldly eyeing the way Shun was standing in front of Lilly.

"So watching her dance Is clearing your head eh? Sounds more like stalking to me," said Shun stepping closer to Anubis with a glare that only got worse. While Lilly blushed at Shun's comment.

"How am I supposed to know she was here?" shot Anubis in Shun's face that is when the 2 noticed that Lilly was gone and that music could be heard in the background. As Lilly had gone back to dancing but this time the music was faster and she danced with more speed and power but at the same time still gracefully and in sync with the song that quickly changed to an even faster beat. With that every orb she released became bigger and flowed even faster fixing the arena even faster

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I made a promise to Lilly's brother and I intend to keep it" shot shun as he walked away from Anubis

_"Promise?"_ thought Anubis "W_hat promise?"_ Lilly smiled hearing their conversation and twirled towards shun and Anubis before smiling as a clear orb of energy was hurled towards Anubis and he was gone in a flash of light

_"She sent him away"_ thought Shun seeing this as Lilly smiled and kept dancing at the arena was repairing at an faster rate

Anubis POV

I stood in room with a oak canopy bed with the curtains pulled and I saw Shun he looked about 16 or so and a taller boy about 20 talking

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Tori sighed "Why dose she keep doing this?" asked Tori looking at the bed where Lilly lay asleep in a comma and Shun looked to the side in misery _

_"I'm sorry I tried to stop her but…."Shun couldn't continue because guilt kept spilling in to him each time worsened then the last as he glanced at the bed where Lilly lay asleep _

_"Look I'm no idiot. You like Lilly" began Tori. Just as Shun wanted to say no "case closed. Its written all over your face" said Tori "You know her better then I do in one way or another so I'll only ask you of this much is to please keep her safe" sighed Tori shun looked up in shock _

_"what?" asked Shun unclear at Tori's request. he was so sure that Tori was going to yell at him or something _

_"I want you to protect Lilly in my place" said Tori again. _

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Then the world spun and I was back in the arena with Lilly dancing and Shun _watching afar "what's happening to me?" _I thought as i watched her dance gracefully_  
_

_'You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for It was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love'_

"This voice" said Anubis snapping back recognizing Lilly"s voice from the past but where?

_"Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine"_

Lilly had began to sing along with her music forgetting that Shun and Anubis was in the arena with her. The orbs she released became smaller and more controlled as they fused with the strands and every strand glowed brightly and seemed to sway slightly with every note Lilly sang

"I didn't know she could sing" said Anubis in shock of her amazing voice

"Of Corse you don't. You don't know the first thing about her. Let alone the fact that she can sing" shot shun as he now stood a few feet from Anubis still watching Lilly carefully

"Well at least I care enough to make sure she's ok!" shot Anubis

"oh? So when she was shot you just stood and watched. That's really helpful" shot Shun as the boy's argued Lilly was clueless about it and kept dancing and singing to her music

_'You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for It was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love__'_

Out side the arena 

"Power hurry up we can't be gone too long!" called Silent in to the washroom.

"She'll be in for a while," sighed Shield sitting down on a bench in a gold tee with a silver colored coat, black dress pants and spiky hazel hair and gold eyes. While Silent sat down in an attire of a business women with her light blue hair tied back and swung over her shoulder and dark blue eyes glittering.

"So do you think sister Mirror will be able to catch the mistress's brothers eye?" asked Shield trying to spark a conversation with Silent.

"From what I know she enjoys his company very much," replied Silent as she looked to the doors of the washroom waiting for Power to come out.

"Well do you want to go get lunch after mistress dismisses us?" asked Shield hopefully.

"Ok I see no reason not too. I am a bit hungry" replied Silent smiling_. _

_"YES I HAVE A DATE!" _thought Shield happily.

_'How does sword put up with him?" _thought Silent shaking her head.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Dia! Pearl!" exclaimed Emerald from her office in the medical building.

"Hai!" said Dia

"hai!" added Pearl a tone higher as the 2 cheerful 11 year old and 12 year old girls ran in to her office happily as if nothing ever happened.

"Dia chan your Klinklang, Bastiodon, Steelix, Aggron, Bronzong, and Mawile are all better" smiled Emily as a Audino walked in to the office pushing a cart that held 6 silver pokeballs.

"Ta bu" chimed Audino as she handed diamond's pokeballs as she jumped to hug Emily then taking her pokeballs and securing them to her belt. While Pearl looked down in sadness that her's was no where in sight

"Oh! And Pearl tan your pokemon are also better too" added Emily as Blissey walked in to the office holding a tray of six pokeballs and handing them to her as her eyes lit up in joy.

"Bliss" cooed Blissey as Pearl hugged her tightly

_"And pearl your __Gigalith, Rhyperior, Onix, Rhyperior, Carracosta and Rampardos are back to full health as well" _added Medi as Pearl took her pokeballs off the tray and also secured them to her belt.

"Thank you Emerald chan!" beamed the twins as they hugged Emily.

_"No problem and you two need to be more careful Dia" _advised Medi patting Dia's hair lightly.

_"Indeed. Don't just jump in to random battles with out knowing who your facing" _added Paw wagging a finger at the twins who should have know better to do so.

"Ya we don't need Lilly and the two of you in a coma at the same time" added Spring as she hugged Dia's neck with her small arms.

"Hai!" smiled the 2 as they left her office smiling happily and energetically as if nothing ever happened.

_"Are you sure you don't want to send Oddish to follow them?" _asked Spring looking to Emily who was reading a report Lilly submitted in to her earlier that day.

"Yes I'm sure. Besides I talked to Regirock and Registeel about it already and they will monitor their magic more carefully. So no worries there" said Emily looking to her computer screen then back to her report

_"Em is something the matter?"_ asked Tia looking at the screen as well

(Flash back)

_Emily sat in her office looking at reports as usual when the alarm in her office rang and a screen appeared showing the twins in a battlefield lifeless on the floor and Pokémon_

_"Diamond! Pearl!" exclaimed Emily as she disappeared in gust of leafs _

_In the arena_

_The forest terrain lay lush and full as well as green yet in the very center was a massive creator in the middle of the forest with flatten trees and cracked stumps while 2 boys stood tall and proud with their Bakugan and at their feet. was Dia and pearl sprawled on the ground clothing tattered and covered in dust and dirt and their Pokémon also on the battle field passed out and heavily injured. _

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
_

_"Get up!" exclaimed the first boy _

_"Ya move!" added the second as the crowd cheered for the victors _

_"Fine then go finish them!" exclaimed the first one as his Bakugan moved to finish the twins. Just then a mass of thick ivy roots shot up and out of the ground binding the 2 Bakugan to the feet and restricting their movements as well as cages around them and their brawlers _

_"Ha! No cage can save you!" yelled the first as his Bakugan moved to tear his prison. _

_"Tisk. Tisk" as a __Ferrothorn __charged and rammed in to prison and the vines moved to let __Ferrothorn__in and ram the Bakugan to the back of the vines. Then quickly jumped back and out as the vines resumed it shape as a bars of a prison cell _

_"My. My it seams the message about Intel was not very clear. Funny how you certain things need to be told twice. Ne __Leavanny? Don't you agree?" came a voice as the smoke cleared and there stood Emily in her Intel uniform with Leavanny behind her smiling and Ferrothorn moving towards Emily "Thanks Ferrothorn do you mind to take the twins to my office? I have Roselia as well as Blissey and Audino ready to treat their injuries" said Emily with a smile as Ferrothorn nodded and left with Dia and Pearl on his back. _

_"HEY!" said a boy in the stands as he tossed a can at Emily that was caught in mid air by a tree near by_

_"Oh Oddish you came after all" said Emily turning to see Oddish in a tree holding the can "Well then allow me to restate what I said this morning then" sighed Emily as the doors disappeared and the forest terrain disappeared returning to its original state as Emily walked closer to the boys as vines and plants sealed the doors and exits. _

_"Hey!" exclaimed the crowd noticing that they were being locked in the arena_

_"Well now that I have your attention and your presence I'll restate what I said earlier about baku nano" smiled Emily. As the arena went silent. Eerie silent. "The use of baku nano is strictly forbidden to be used as a force of cruelty to wards others and expecatily to younger brawlers" smiled Emily evilly "Now I trust that you know I'm not joking" asked Emily cheerfully as the entire stadium was dead silent, Emily smiled and turned to leave that's when one of the boys attacked Emily stunning the crowd. But then a Scolipede and a Serperior rammed in to the Bakugan knocking it back to its ball form "My. My it seams I wasn't very clear" sighed Emily putting her hand to her face "Well then I don't usually use this but...Oh well" sighed Emily as the ground burst open and a Emboar appeared glaring menacingly at the standing Bakugan _

_"You think you can beat me!" exclaimed the boy as his Bakugan charged Emily moved aside as a magic circle appeared below her protecting her "Emboar Flare Blitz! Serperior Leaf Storm! And Scolipede use Megahorn" exclaimed Emily as Emboar charged at the Bakugan and then a mass of leafs slammed in to the Bakugan then Scolipede finished off with a smashing hit right in to doing big damage and ending the battle. _

_"No" said the boys in shock and in defeat. _

_"Now any one else want to play?" asked Emily sweetly as her Pokémon stood in the floor glaring menacingly "Well I guess I'll go treat my poor sisters then"_

_(End of flash back)_

"Well the only thing that scrapes my bark is that when I checked the system this morning for any defaults in the system at all. Then just like that it appeared in the system after I got back to treat the twins of their injuries" said Emily reading the lab reports she had for Dia and pearl.

_"Rubby said the same thing and she can check it just buy calling the main frame to ask Porygon-Z on her cell to do her daily check of the system" _added Spring as she looked over Rubby's report for the system management.

_"But there is only 8 of us including Tammy and not including Tina or Sapphire" _said Paw looking at the door

_"Ya how can we keep the whole place safe?" _asked Tia agreeing with her sisters point

"Well as long as they don't use it to the extent I saw it at then its fine" smiled Emily as she left to get tea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Outside the twins were snickering and giggling in exciment as they plotted an evil attempt

"Let's go surprise nee-chan!" exclaimed the twins as they ran to the arena where Lilly was

_"Yes lets!" _exclaimed Gemma agreeing to the twins plans

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Live Life! Breath Air, I know somehow were gonna get there and feel so wonderful!"_ sang Lilly as she danced through the arena repairing it at a fast rate

_'Someone's coming. No their coming'_ thought Lilly as she opened her eyes and began to cast her spell

**_"Huǒyàn lóng" (steel cage)_**

breathed Lilly as her trap was set to catch the pranksters satisfied she smiled and went back to singing and dancing waiting for her guest's to arrive

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Shh!" shushed Dia quietly as they approached the arena

"Shh!" replied Pearl squealing happily as the 2 entered the arena quiet as mice and slowly but Lilly was ready and Shun noticed Lilly's awkward smile looking around to see what made her do so. Then

"BO…..HEY!" exclaimed the twins as the moment they entered the arena a giant cage of steel appeared over the twins.

"Kon'nichiwa Dia chi pearl chi" smiled Lilly as she twirled around to face her pouting sisters in side a cage.

"Aw no fair we wanted to surprise you!" pouted Dia

"Ya!" added Pearl

'_They don't change'_ smiled Shun seeing this as he left

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Lilly playfully

_"Let us out?"_ suggested Shine blinking her eyes

_"keep us in?" _added Gem tipping her head to a side. Lilly laughed as she released her spell and the twins ran to hug Lilly.

"Well you too seam very cherry" smiled Lilly patting Dia's silver hair that was tied back in to 2 short ponytails then Pearls misty white hair in 2 braids.

"Who are they?" asked Anubis from behind as he walked up from behind causing the twins to hide behind Lilly

"Oh. Dia and Peal?" asked Lilly pointing at the twins as they hid behind Lilly with angry eyes "Their my younger sisters" replied Lilly pointing at Dia whose gray eyes were filled with anger and hate while Pearls sandy white eyes did the same

_"What's with them?' _thought Anubis looking at the 2's angry glares. That's when Lilly noticed their glares

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Lilly crouching down to meet their angry glares

"Their stupid baku nano that's what!" exclaimed Dia angrily pointing at Anubis

"Ya! His dam baku nano almost killed my Rhyperior and Dia's Aggron!" added Pearl just as angry and matching her sisters anger

_'kill Aggron? Kill Rhyperior? How is that even possible? Their Rhyperior and Aggron are as strong as Lucairo and Milotic together in a battle how is that even possible?'_ thought Lilly as she looked at Anubis with eyes of actuation wondering if it is true.

"Why you little brat" said Anubis moving closer but was blocked off when Lilly stood up and backed up.

"Hey. You know that's not possible. The two of them are even stronger then me if I have to break out a 5th rank sleep potion you know," said Lilly trying to reason with the twins knowing that what they said could not be true but only far fetched.

"Then how come Emily had to come and get us then!" exclaimed Dia turning to her sister

"Ya and she brought Ferrothorn, and Leavanny!" exclaimed Pearl nodding in agreement with her sisters statement.

"Not to mention Oddish, Scolipede, Serperior, and Emboar!" exclaimed Dia.

"Emboar?" said Lilly worried _"Emily** never** uses fire types. **Ever**. Not even in a battle sutation when a fire type will change the tides for a win' _thought Lilly worried knowing that Emily only used grass and poison types and never any others expecatly fire types. _'If she had to pull Emboar in to her match then what ever baku nano is its something I'll have to watch out for with care' _thought Lilly as she turned to Anubis who stood still glaring at the twins who did the same in return. Lilly sighed this. Her day had bearly started and she was already stressed out

"Anubis do you know what their talking about?" asked Lilly looking at Anubis.

"Yes I do but…" began Anubis but Lilly didn't want him to go on as she put her hand up to tell him to stop.

"That is all I need to know thanks' said Lilly as she got up and dusted her skirt off

"But..." began Anubis trying to reason with Lilly who dusted her skirt.

"I don't blame you" smiled Lilly as the twins glares faded in to confused looks of why Lilly would let Anubis off the hook so easily.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Watashi watashi wa anata ga hokanohito no ushiro ni ohanashi shitai koto o shitte inakattaga rirī o bakkuappu" (my I didn't know that you like to talk behind others backs Lilly) came a voice Lilly turned to see Emily walk in to the arena."Hello lilly chan" said Emily smiling as she greeted Lilly.

"Oh Emily. Hey" said Lilly as the twins went to hug her.

"Hey the twins said you had to use Emboar is that true?" asked Lilly seriously with worry in her eyes.

"Oh! That incident. Well, yes but its no ones fault but those who cannot seam to control the lust to fight. Then yes" said Emily smiling.

"What happened?" asked Lilly worried.

"Oh its nothing just another black opp's job. No problem" said Emily relieving Lilly of her worries.

"None the less judging the looking of the arena you seam to have gotten better control of your powers," said Emily looking around the area that was half finished.

"Yes I have" smiled Lilly flashing a smile at Anubis as well as the charm on her bag _'shun' _thought Lilly

"None the less I can take it from here you go have a break and rest" said Emily smiling as her dream fairy's began to cast their magic. Lilly nodded and left followed by Anubis and the twins.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Oh Anubis I forgot to introduce you properly to my sisters" said Lilly as they exited the arena.

"Lilly can we go get a drink?" asked Dia pulling Lilly's skirt.

"Ya can I get soda as well?" added Pearl doing the same on the other side of Lilly's skirt.

"Oh sure why not" smiled Lilly as the four walked over to the food court in bakugan interspace near Lilly's gym.

"This is Diamond Dandy Steelheart and she's the youngest of the gym leaders in the legae I'm in," said Lilly handing Dia a coke. Who was in a silver blouse with a jean jacket with diamond studs as buttons and white seams along the collar, cuffs and the bottom and a white skirt to the knees and a pair of ½ inch silver heals.

"And this is Pearl Pairs Groundrockheart and she's one year older then Dia but 5 years younger then I am "said Lilly giving pearl a coke as well. As she was in the exact same thing as her sister but instead of a skirt, she had pants and flats of the same colours.

"Witch is witch?" asked Anubis confused looking at the girls who looked alike.

_"Dia's in a skirt"_ said Gem taking a sip from Dia's coke.

"_And pearls in pants_" added Gemma also taking a sip but from Pearls coke.

"Hey!" exclaimed the girls taking the coke from their dream fairy's making Lilly giggle in amusement. At first, he did not know what made the two squeak and Lilly giggle then he knew what Lilly was giggling about.

"Eh?" exclaimed Anubis as he saw Gem, Gemma, Shine and Glow the twins dream fairy's.

_"Hello?"_ said Shine flying a circle around Lilly excided and Glow sat on Pearl's head.

_"Where's Sun san?"_ asked Gemma.

_"Ya! Where's oni chan?"_ asked Gem.

_"Oh their out with lunhanna why?"_ asked Lilly sitting down to her bubble tea.

* * *

Lilly: that's that

Shun: read and review please

Sun: the song _'__ready __to __love__'_ does not belong to lilly321


	15. Chapter 15 christmas treat

HELLO! Hey guys its almost Christmas! To every on a merry Christmas and a happy new year! This is a half finished chapter but hey! I sill want to show you it any how.

Any how enjoy and please review or I might as well discontinue the story due to lack of encourgment.

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Oh Anubis I forgot to introduce you properly to my sisters" said Lilly as they exited the arena.

"Lilly can we go get a drink?" asked Dia pulling Lilly's skirt.

"Ya can I get soda as well?" added pearl doing the same on the other side of Lilly's skirt.

"Oh sure why not" smiled Lilly

* * *

_**now**_

Chapter 15

"Mistress!" Exclaimed power as she spotted Lilly sitting with Anubis and the twins followed by shield and Silent trying to catch up with Power

"What's wrong?" Asked Lilly worried as power hugged Lilly

"Its shun" said silent looking at Lilly worried

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lilly ran into the arena quickly worried followed by the twins. Lilly bit her lip the battle was not looking good. Not good at all

'_I__never__thought__I__'__d__have__to__do__this__again__'_ thought Lilly sadly as she turned to the twins with firm eyes "Dia I need you to get me "that" and pearl I need you to take Marucho to Emily right away" instructed Lilly looking at the arena

"Lilly you cant!" Exclaimed pearl knowing what Lilly wanted to do

"You can't!" Added Dia urgently but Lilly wasn't willing to change her mind any time she shook her head

"Dia chan pearl tan you're the only ones who can help me now so I need you to be strong don't let this chip your stone. Please?" Asked Lilly pleadingly the twins turned to each other worried but soon their doubts faded and nodded as they went off to do what Lilly had instructed. Once the 2 were gone Lilly sighed_ '__Shun__why?__'_ she shook her head as she pulled out a small bottle with the 12 constellations etched in to the bottles sides. She popped off the lid that was the shape of a star and looked at the clear liquid in side with small stars glittering within "Well here goes nothing" sighed Lilly as she drank the substance and quickly gagged at the first sip but managed to chug it down as fire burned in her blood and the water drenched her hair a dark black glow enveloped Lilly

"Lilly!" exclaimed Dia running to Lilly

"I'm sorry this was all I could find" said Dia in shame as she handed Lilly Opals gun. But Lilly didn't respond she just took the gun and held it

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Yang say something' came a voice

'Titch trust 2 brats to do a girls job' spat yang

'Yang please' begged the voice pleadingly yang sighed

"You owe me one yin" as a light dimmed as a shadow engulfed the light

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Talien!" Exclaimed Shun as the Talien was hit hard

"Furmtau dawn ikku!" yelled a voice as gun shots were heard

"When when battles lose their true meaning" began another voice

"Then we are called in to out things right" added another

"And we will destroy any who opposes us!" exclaimed the twin voices then the smoke cleared and a massive crocodile made entirely of steel appeared with one of the bakugan in one arm and the other in the other arm and the third one in its mouth trapped by the creatures massive strength

"Dianna" exclaimed a voice as Dia now stood taller then she was and older in the stands above "Pearlanna" exclaimed Pearl also older and taller standing in the stand opposite to Dia and Lilly in the arena in front of the massive croc

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Is that?"

"It is!"

"Intel"

"Whys Intel here?"

"Intel!"

As the crowd began to chatter about the sudden appearance of Intel in the match

"We are Intel" exclaimed Lilly and the twins as the twins jumped off the stands to join Lilly in the arena

"Who cares!" Spat the first boy

"Ya get lost bitches!" Added the second

"If any one is to leave for good. Its you" said Lilly pointing gun at the boy's finger on the trigger read to fire at the boys

"Who cares!" Exclaimed the first as his bakugan broke free of the crocs grip

"Ya" added the second as the other 2 did the same

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"GO!" exclaimed the twins as a Regirock and a Registeel appeared and rammed the opposing bakugan in to the wall as well as the other one

"Leave Luhime alone!" exclaimed the twins as their Pokémon defended Lilly

"You brats" said Lilly softly as her gun changed in to a sword and she sliced the bakugan in half ending the round and dropping their life gauge by half

"Luhime of the Intel security" said Lilly

"And Dianna and Pearlanna are also" she added looking over at the twins as they started the match

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand rise pillair of steel! Registeel!"

"Rise pillar of rock! Regirock!" as the 2 massive Pokémon reappeared once again

"Ability activate! Tomb raider!" exclaimed the twins as a tomb stone appeared and then shattered to revel Lilly "lets play" she smirked evilly as she chocked her gun and pointed it at the boys

"Ability activate baku riail!" exclaimed the twins as Lilly glowed blue

"Ha that's it!" laughed the boy

"You think it's funny and great to put others in danger?" Asked Lilly coldly making the boys flinch

"Ya! So what if its fun!" Shot the second and smirked as she made her aim and fired at the boys. Hitting square on in the skull

"She killed them!" exclaimed a voice from the stands

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hun where are we?" Asked the first boy as he stood in an arena with Dia and pearls Pokémon fighting hard and long

"How'd we get here?" asked the second looking around as he saw what shocked them to the core

"AGRON!" cried Dia in tears as Agron was hit hard falling to the ground out cold

"Yo this is freaking me out" said the first

"Ya" shiverd the second

"You shot them!" exclaimed the crowd

"YOU SUCK INTEL!"

"BOO!"

"MURDER!"

"KILLER!"

As the crowd yelled at Lilly and the twins

Then the boys woke up as they stood eyes a fuzz then a shock went through their body causing them to drop to the ground on their knees panting hard as the pain the twins went through rocked through their bodies

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Intel is not to kill but to punish those who disobey our laws. Let this be a warning to you all those who break our laws will suffer our wrath" said Lilly as she walked off eth arena. The crowd remained silent as mice as the math ended with no winner at all and the chaos bakugan taken away from their hands and the twins left with them following Lilly who left and the moment the shadows engulfed her she passed out in the dark only to be caught by the wings of and angel…..

o.o.o.o.o.o

Through the gates of time and space as the 2 traveled through a dimensional gate landed to the place where it all began. New vesroia. Once torn by the vestal invasion now repaired by the blossoming inhabitants of bakugan and Pokémon as well as small number of people who have moved form earth, the magical kingdom, Vestal ,Nethia, and Gundaila all to take care of the inhabitants of the planet and ensure it thrives for entreaty with one giant tower in the central main land built by the bakugan and the Pokémon and the humans to monitor the inhabitants and the lands natural environment.

"Well Drago?" Asked Dan as he stood on Drago's shoulder with his bag over his shoulder over looking the lush land of new Vestroia

"It hasn't changed at all my home. New Vestria." said Drago

* * *

And that's it for this one  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!

* * *

"It would be an honnor to train by your side all we have only heard of your power from the others but we have yet to truly see wht you are capable of doing" said Sucuine.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"But they almost killed Granet!"exclaimed Rikou furious with his brother and sister as his fur crackled with sparks

"That was the past brother and the young miss is fine no harm has realy come to pass her"said Sucuine trying to calm rikous nerves

"Look I'm sorry I realy am what can I do to make this up to you?"asked Dan trying to regain Rikous trust


	16. Valentine's Day special 1

HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my charaterss from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will woek every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is teh main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?

HECK! here it is the first chapter of the Valentine's Day special

* * *

Valentine's Day special: 7 days of the stars

"Ah! Nothing like a Valentine's Day sale! EH?" asked Rubby as she sat in an office counting the day's sales and profits.  
_"Yup! Only one week left till Valentine's day"_ Beamed Seam as she organized Rubby's desk that had scattered papers all over the place, some about money, and some about the latest trends in the magical world.  
_"So what will be the next big sale item then?"_ Asked Summer sipping tea.  
_"Well, Mapleren came in the other day with a red and pink bracelet with silver hearts in a chain and a gem in the center."_ Suggested Seam showing Rubby a picture of the bracelet Rubby's secretary had brought in earlier that morning.  
_"Yup. So it'll go on sale for twenty dollars."_ said Manage, looking at the overall design of the bracelet and determining the cost of it.  
_"Twenty? How about twenty-five?"_ Suggested Scorch.  
"I was thinking fifteen ninety-nine." Said Rubby, looking at the image of the bracelet.  
"That works." Said the dream fairy's in unison.  
_"But the original price was fifty ninety-nine."_ Said Summer, looking up the previous cost of the bracelet.  
"I know." Said Rubby, looking on the computer screen and compeering it to the paper she had in hand before jotting down a few notes then she turned the computer off and got ready to leave. It was getting late and she needed her sleep.  
_"Rubby. Are you ok?"_ Asked Seam worried about Rubby's health.  
"I'm fine. Just finishing the filing for the paper work I have for the reports on the recent spike in sales for both worlds and the cammen video that needs to be edited." Said Rubby, then she disappeared in a burst of flames.  
_"Rubby..."_ Said Seam in worry as she looked at Rubby's messy desk and among the papers was photo frames of friends, family and… Sid. He was taken in Rubby's place in hell. Literally. Sadly for Rubby's freedom trapped Sid in the cage she once lived in. In the clutches of the devil.  
_"She still can't sleep at night right?"_ Asked Scorch turning to Summer and Seam whose faces fell at the question.  
_"Yes that night still haunts her still. Even after a year, she still holds the past tight, too tight."_ Sighed Seam sadly as she looked at the photo of Rubby of that summer.  
_"Just like Tammy."_ Added Summer sadly.

* * *

"Sid..." Sighed Rubby, looking up at the gray sky as the snow gently fell to the ground and landed softly in Rubby's hand before it disappeared leaving nothing behind.  
_"Sid, how are you?"_ Thought Rubby as she walked the streets of the city towards her home

* * *

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Rubby as she got up from her bed as someone had shown up on her door step in the middle of the night, waking her from her sleep. She grabbed her red silk night robe and walked to the door of her room angered to be woken so late at night.  
"Mistress Rubby there's a guest at the door looking for you." Said the maid bowing her head in respect to Rubby who wasn't in the best mood to deal with any one this late let alone the fact that she had just had fallen asleep.  
_"Rubby?"_ Came a soft voice as Rubby turned to see Summer half awake from the little bed Rubby had made for her  
"Go back to sleep, I'll deal with the jerk at my door." She said before closing the door quietly without waking any of the others who still were asleep in their beds as Rubby followed the maid to the front door of her home. Rubby dismissed the maid and once the maid was gone she sighed and snapped her fingers as a sound shield was put up. She did not need to wake the rest of the house just because of one ass who clearly cannot tell the time or care that they were waking others from the sleep they needed.  
"WHAT!" Exclaimed Rubby as she opened her door to see the one thing she was hoping to not see till the sun was up. Then again, that would come in a few hours any ways.  
"Roxanne we need you by the scene" Said the officer tipping his hat in respect to his superior. Rubby gave the officer an annoyed angry look. He knew better then to bother her in the middle of the night, expectedly when she had classes in the morning, a ton of work from the elders back in the magical kingdom to do by the end of the week. She sighed knowing that whatever it was the person was not going to leave without her and she might as well as just go to get it over with. So she grabbed her long red coat and left with him to his car that was parked in the drive way like he'd was in a hurry to get out and away from the car as possible  
"You had to wake me?" Asked Rubby, angry as she got in the car and put her seat belt on while the officer did the same.  
"I'm sorry Roxanne but they said to call you so I had to. Trust me if they did not tell me so I'd never would have even driven past your house at all." He said starting the car and driving out of the driveway.  
"So what now?" Asked Rubby annoyed still as she tied her hair back and fixed her face to rid of the sleepy look.  
"Shooting. Canabar Street, by the bar; Cha Cha Moo Bar and Grill." Responded the cop as she turned on the sirens and lights to get through traffic faster as the cars were taking too long to turn or change lanes.  
"Wow... You couldn't wake Austin instead?" She sighed rolling her eyes as the cop drove in the opposite lanes at a fast speed with the sirens going to tell cars and other vehicles to move out of the way.  
"The higher ups said to wake you, and he's in New York City. Nice try though." He said with a catchy smirk.  
"Not trying, and you know better than to use pick up lines like that one on me." She said glaring at him.  
"Sorry. The boys said I should get out more. You know get a girl..." Began the cop nervously, he knew Rubby had a bad temper and he had already poured gasoline on himself when he woke Rubby. He did not need to get the fire started by pissing her off. "Yea... Not me." Said Rubby, still angry with the cop for waking her in the middle of the night, as she pulled out a cigarette.  
"Hey don't smoke." Said the cop annoyed as he did a sharp turn in to the ally way and speed along quickly then back on to the road startling cars  
"It's my meds, not a regular cigarette. Plus I don't smoke." Said Rubby as she lit her cigarette.  
"Well, if it looks like one, then it is one to me." He said this time he was changing lanes very quickly.  
"It tastes like chocolate, and when it's done I can eat it like a pretzel stick." Said Rubby as she exhaled towards him.  
"Ok, I'm sold." He said eyeing the end of the cigarette that gave off no smoke at all, even when Rubby exhaled, nothing came out, unlike a regular cigarette that would give off some smoke, hers didn't, not one cloud. Soon they arrived at the bar.  
"Well this is it." He said looking ahead as a crowd had formed behind the police tape and the investigation on the crime was still going.  
"Thanks Jack." Said Rubby as she finished her cigarette and began chewing it like a pretzel stick as she walked on scene.  
"No problem Roxanne." Said Jack, tipping his hat to Rubby as she waved backwards a bit before ducking below the yellow police tape and on to the crime scene.  
"Hey Rox, what took ya so long?" Asked a voice as Rubby turned to see the young detective.  
"Wow, they called you too?" Asked Rubby raising a brow knowing that to bug her this late too was not a smart idea they had a job to do the next day and without proper sleep you can't really do anything well.  
"Ha ha. Yea, they did and they dragged her too, so I had to wake Max and drag him with me. He's sleeping in the van." Said the young detective pointing to the black police van behind her.  
"Well they just love us like that you know." Said Rubby sarcastically.  
"Yup, just can't let us sleep at night." Said the voice rolling her eyes as her words were just as sarcastic as Rubby's.  
"Any ways, let's get going Tammy, we have a job to do and I want to go home and sleep." Said Rubby turning to the scene.  
"Eh! Rox! Tam!" Said a cop waving with his clipboard at the two girls as they approached.  
"Hey Mick, what's up?" Asked Rubby as another cop handed her a pair of white gloves and she put them on as well as Tammy.  
"Shot in the back below the shoulder plate, alive, but barely, shot around 11:01PM, four meters from the curb, white, healthy female, eighteen, five foot four, 170lbs, hazel eyes, no meds, no record, good grades, brown hair, black coat, gray hand bag, white tee and blue jeans and white shoes." Said Mick looking at his clipboard.  
"So a hit and run." Said Tammy, looking at the blood stains on the ground where the girl had been shot.  
"We got the call three minutes after she was shot and the trucks arrived two minutes later." Added Mick handing the girl's information to Rubby.  
"Why is there no tent up?" Asked Rubby, looking angrily at the cold gray sky as the snow was still falling. Then a giant transparent roof formed above the area about fifty square kilometres in with and length collecting the snow then melting it in to air so it wouldn't cover up any of the evidence in the crime scene.  
"Sorry, my fault." Said Mick, starching the back of his head. "Slipped my mind." Rubby smacked him with the papers she had in hand.  
"How are you a cop again?" Sighed Rubby as she looked for the girl.  
"She's by the ambulance car the paramedics gave her treatment already." Said Tina as she walked up towards Tammy and Rubby.  
"Thanks." Said Rubby as Tina started to get pictures of the scene as Rubby walked over to the ambulance car. Thought Rubby as she saw the girl "Hello there." Said Rubby kindly as she approached the girl sniffed a bit when she saw her as the cold winds blew her white tee and tasseled her hair.  
"Hello." Sniffed the girl as she sat forward a bit.  
"So what happened?" Asked Rubby smiling.  
"I was walking home from work and I somehow got lost and wandered here so I went in to the bar to get directions then when I left the bar I was shot then I blacked out." Replied the girl as she started to shiver a bit.  
"MASASP right?" Asked Rubby noticing the earring she had on was giving off a magical stream  
"MASASP?" Asked the girl confused by the word, as she did not know what it meant.  
"The Magical Academy Studying Aboard for Students Program" Said Rubby explaining it to the girl.  
"Ah!... Um, yes. I'm under the MASASP, water district, class 5, enchantress rank." Said the girl as a barrier appeared around the ambulance car and the air began to warm up.  
"So what happened?" Asked Rubby again.  
"I was walking home from work and I'm not familiar to earth yet because I just started my term this month. So, I still do not know the city so well compared to back home in Waterney town. That's why I got lost and wandered here that's when I realized I could cast a tracker spell to retrace my steps but I forgot how to cast it so I went in to the bar to get directions then when I left the bar I got shot then I passed out." Said the girl.  
"Did you notice the presence of the one who shot you?" Asked Rubby.  
"Now that you mentioned it I did. But it was so faint I thought it may have been a dog or a cat so I didn't care about it. If I had known that they were going to shoot me I may have been more careful." Said the girl looking down in shame that she had made such a careless mistake that could have killed her.  
"Don't beat yourself up over what happened just learn from this so you won't make the same mistake twice, because next time you may just end up dead." Said Rubby giving the girl some advice that could help her in the feature.  
"I did sense something else but by the time I could react I was shot and then I had blacked out." Said the girl.  
"What did you sense?" Asked Rubby knowing that every detail given could bring the one who shot her to justice.  
"I don't know…it was very faint and it disappeared so quickly I couldn't tell what it was." Said the girl.  
"It?" Asked Rubby, hinting that there was more to it and that she had to tell.  
"Yes it. It was a moving so quickly I couldn't catch it." Said the girl pointing to the building in the distance.  
"All right thank you." Said Rubby before she left.  
"Wait!" Exclaimed the girl cling to Rubby's coat.  
"Is something the matter?" Asked Rubby turning to see the girl.  
"How am I going to go home?" Asked the girl nervous. It made sense to Rubby; she was just shot in the dead of night who knows if she may be shot again. She had every right to be afraid to go home alone. Rubby sighed at this and waved for Jack to come over.  
"Is something the matter Roxanne?" Asked Jack worried that Rubby was still mad at him for waking her in the middle of the night.  
"This is Jack, he's your ride home." Said Rubby gesturing to Jack who suddenly looked like he was hit by a baseball bat.  
"Oh! Um… Hello." Said the girl shyly, as she hid her face because a deep red blush had appeared on her face as well as Jack's. Rubby smirked, her job was done now he would not have to keep hitting on girls with lame pick up lines that do not work. She then smiled and turned to leave them alone.  
"Oh and Jack" Began Rubby as Jack jumped a bit as well as the girl who was also surprised.  
"Um… Yes Rubby?" Asked Jack worried.  
"Don't stay up too late, I still need that report from you." Said Rubby smirking.  
"Uh… Yes ma'am!" Exclaimed Jack bowing as Rubby left.  
"Sister!" Exclaimed Tina as Rubby turned to see Tina waving papers.  
"Hey, what's up?" Asked Rubby as Tina handed her more papers. That was just what she needed. More things to do, a report. Adding to the report that would add to the work pile that was piling up on her desk already.  
"I looked up some more information on her." Said Tina as Rubby looked over Tina's findings. "Her name is Marie Clearwater Waltestions, she's studying at Rainfall high school, twelfth grade, straight A's in all her classes."  
"Ok thanks." Said Rubby as she looked at the page about her marks back in the magical academy water district.  
"She's also the youngest daughter out of 6 kids in her family; Waltestions Trading Inc, they're not very well known, but they do major trades with the big company's like Sony and Microsoft." Added Tammy as she walked up to Rubby with more papers in hand, just what Rubby wanted to have, more papers to hull home.  
"Well according to her she sensed something by that building over there." Said Rubby, pointing in to the distance.  
"No time flowers were triggered though but the one when she was shot." Said Tammy handing Rubby a disk drive that contained the footage of the bar's security footage as well as the image that the time flower caught when it was triggered.  
"So our shooter has no aura or magic then?" Asked Rubby looking at the disk drive she held.  
"Possible, but the possibilities of that are quite slim but none the less we need to get Return on the scene to get the full details on the shooting, thus we can't go any further in this case till that happens" Said Tammy as she turned to leave.  
"Where you going?" Asked a cop as she got out of a cop car and walked over.  
"Well, well, well, you got woken up too? Or were you in bed?" Asked Rubby smugly.  
"Yes miss slut I was in bed asleep!" Snapped the cop in Rubby's face.  
"Oh with whom I wonder? The boss's bro maybe?" Challenged Rubby with a smirk as the cop stepped back in shock then regained her composure quickly. 'Gotcha.' Thought Rubby evilly. 'Another way to get out of work soot free.'  
"Oh ya and you?" Asked the cop challenging Rubby as she gave a confidant smirk.  
"Working. I have stacks of paper to do, much better than getting in the pants of men, that's for sure" Said Rubby as she left leaving the cop utterly speechless. Once again Rubby had turned the tables and sent her challenger in to the pits of hell. "Well I better get going then. Tammy I leave you to finish this up. I've got a press with the nut in the morning to attend to then a photo to do with Lu then I'll see you later to get on with the show." Added Rubby as she waved and left.

* * *

"Rubby?'' Came a familiar voice as Rubby turned to see Keith and Mira behind the yellow police tape with shocked faces to see Rubby here of all places.  
'And I'm stuck doing another job. Great.' "Hey Keith, Mira what's up?" Asked Rubby as she ducked bellow the yellow police tape to the other side.  
"How come you're here?" Asked Mira worried that Rubby was on a crime scene.  
"It's a part-time job, no worries. I'll be there for the tournament later this week." Said Rubby reassuring Mira.  
"So you're a detective, manager, pop star, model, actress, brawler, gym leader, a princess, and a high school student all at the same time?" Asked Keith impressed that Rubby could manage between all her jobs and still have time to relax.  
"You forgot to mention that I'm also an Magical Academy Examiner, shop owner, assassin, daughter of the CEO of the Sun Light Inc; where inspiration meets the light, and errand girl for Sapphire" Said Rubby counting off the things Keith forgot to mention.  
"You're an assassin?" Asked Helios, popping open in disbelief that Rubby could be assassin as well.  
"Yes. I'm an assassin as well and I can still have time to chill out like this." Said Rubby.  
"So what's going on?" Asked Mira looking behind Rubby where the cops kept working with the crime scene at hand.  
"Shooting, but the victim is fine." Said Rubby. "Say, why are you up so later?" Asked Rubby looking at her watch for the time.  
"I was working late in the lab so Keith came to pick me up." Explained Mira.  
"Oh. Hey that reminds me! Did you get the data sheets on the collabanationd sequence I sent you last week?" Asked Rubby.  
"Oh! Yes I did. Thank you so much I was having such a headache with the binary compounds for the molecular structure of the callanairy conspire lift. The data sheets you gave me save me a lot of work with the rosaritenbg function and the embelation function would have taken me days to get my results." said Mira in relief.  
"Well technically you can use the embelation function first then use the rosaritenbg function to find some of the information on the data sheet I gave you, but it won't give you all of it." Said Rubby.  
"Right, right! Because it'll only give you one eighth of the information on the sheet and one eighth of anything, can't really help you with anything." Said Mira.  
"Do you get anything they are talking about?" Asked Helios looking over to Keith, who watched them chatter away about some function and cell structure.  
"Half and half." Said Keith.  
"Well if you know half and I get half then that's good enough for me." Said Helios, watching the two chatter away.  
"Any ways want to go home together?" Asked Rubby.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sneezed Rubby as she walked in to her massive home. Like Marucho, her family was rolling in dough and lots of it to.  
"Sick?" Asked Helios looking at the giant crystal chandelier.  
"Na. Just the cold" Said Rubby as her coat disappeared and she was back in a blood red tube top and black leggings.  
"No wonder." Said Keith.  
"Ha, ha, ha." Said Rubby as she locked the door.  
"Welcome back Miss. Rubby." Came a voice as a maid with a red blouse and a black skirt with red flats walked in to the main foyer.  
"Oh Violet. Hey sorry to wake you." Said Rubby as the maid walked over and bowed in respect to Rubby.  
"No, I was already up. I've had trouble sleeping lately." Said Violet as Rubby walked passed her in to the kitchen followed by Keith.  
"Well here." Said Rubby opening a cupboard and taking out a vial of black triangle shaped pills.  
"Take this and you'll sleep like a baby." Said Rubby, tossing it at Violet who caught it with one hand, while Rubby rummaged in the cupboard for something else. "And this for nightmares." Said Rubby tossing another vial to violet this time the vial held pink cloud shaped pills as Violet caught it as well.  
"But miss!" Began Violet in protest of the cloud shaped pills.  
"Take it, that's an order." Said Rubby angrily as she shut the cupboard door and reached in to another for a glass. Keith sighed seeing that Rubby was not too short to reach the glass.  
"Here let me." Said Keith as he easily reached the glass where Rubby had to struggle to get it.  
"Thanks." Said Rubby passing the glass to Violet while a bottle appeared in her free hand and she poured the contents into the glass.  
"Drink this with the pills, otherwise you might not wake up." Said Rubby as the bottle disappeared.  
"Thank you Miss." Bowed the maid as she turned and left.  
"You have a maid?" Asked Helios popping open.  
"Plural. Maids. But she's my head maid." Said Rubby looking at the clock '12:00 am just great.' Thought Rubby "Keith it's getting late, you might as well as camp out here for the night." Sighed Rubby.  
"Ok then I'll call Mira to let her know…" Began Keith, pulling out his phone only to have Rubby show her Iphone 4 to him.  
'Hey. It's getting late and it's not safe walking home alone at night, so I'll lend him a spare room for the night.' Read the message on her phone then Rubby clicked send and it was on its way to Mira.  
"Well, then where is the guest room?" Asked Keith looking above.  
"Torichic will show you the way to the masters guest room." Said Rubby, as a Torichic appeared.  
"Tor!" Exclaimed Torichic as Rubby disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

12:30 AM  
"Rubby?" Asked Keith, as he had been woken up by a strange vision of fear and loss. So he sought out for Rubby who may be able to help him get back to sleep. He opened the door to Rubby's room quietly, knowing that Rubby was easily angered and was not to be messed with while she was angry.  
"What's up?" Asked Rubby from inside her room. Surprised that he had not woken up Rubby yet she was still awake, and even more surprised when he went in to see the door to the balcony wide open and the silk curtains dancing in the cold winter winds. But what really surprised Keith was that Rubby was sitting in the balcony ledge with a cigarette in her mouth and was in a strapless red dress that flowed to her knees with a sweet heart neck line, with her long red hair untied and flowing in the wind as well.  
"How come you're awake?" Stuttered Keith stunned by the natural beauty Rubby had. He never knew any one like her. So head string, so strong could look so sad.  
"Can't sleep" Shrugged Rubby, inhaling as her cigarette then letting out a breath of frosty white air. As her cigarette was finished, she ate it like a pretzel stick. Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"Is it because you gave your medicine to Violet?" Asked Keith worried for Rubby's health as he walked over to join Rubby on the balcony. Rubby shifted aside as she let on leg swing over the balcony and the other put up on the balcony.  
"Half and half. I can sleep but then I keep wakening every now and then." Said Rubby, trying to hide the pain inside, as the nightmare of losing Sid flashed in her mind. She may have hidden it from her face but the pain of losing a loved one shone deeply in her eyes. The pain of losing Sid had hit her hard over the last few months. She even did therapy with Amy but the pain still was there. This caught Keith's eye as he pulled her in to a hug.  
"Keith!" Said Rubby in a hushed as Keith held her close to his chest.  
"Please don't keep your feeling locked up like that. I watched that tear Lilly apart… And I can't stand to see you go through that as well… Please." Said Keith in pain as he remembered when Lilly had called that evening a few years ago. She was so scared and upset. It tore him apart as much as it was for Lilly. He felt her body tense up and she moved to push him back and avoided his eyes as hers were on the verge of crying. She hated for others to see this side of her, only Sid ever saw this and he's gone.  
"Please don't act like you know what I'm going through because you have no clue." Said Rubby trying not to stutter her words as her emotions was beginning to over flow. The pain she had held for so long was on the verge of spilling out in tears and she didn't want Keith to see it.  
"I'm not because I know. I… I had to let Lilly go. When I found out that she loved him I was torn apart. Yet I'm happy for her. Happy to see her happy to be with Shun. I loved her. I really did, but I was no match for the love Shun had for Lilly, so I had to let her go. I knew she'd be happier with Shun then me. I can see it in your eyes Rubby. The pain of losing a loved one." Said Keith grabbing Rubby by the shoulders forcing her to look at him but she kept her gaze to the floor. She was starting to cry and she didn't want him to see.  
"Rubby..." Began Keith softly yet pleadingly.  
"What do you know? It's my fault he's dead!" Exclaimed Rubby, pushing Keith away, she couldn't hold it any more the pain she's held for months on end finally spilled out. The pain she couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain, the heartache, the endless nights haunted by the nightmare of losing Sid, the same fact replaying in her face over and over again each time adding to her pain. Sid was dead because of her.  
"He?" Asked Keith with an angry tone as Rubby quickly realized what she said and turned away in regret of her sudden outburst as her tears sizzled away followed by her usual smirk that reappeared.  
"He is an old friend." Said Rubby turning away and walking back to her desk where the stacks of papers on her desk await approval and also await to be sent off.  
"Rubby..." Began Keith trying to reason with her.  
"Keith just leave. Please. I've got work to do." Said Rubby as she pulled out another cigarette. Keith grew restless of Rubby's attitude and grabbed her arm. Pulling her in to a deep and passionate kiss. Then he pushed her in to his chest hugging her tight.  
"You can't escape the past Rubby but you can embrace the present to pave the future for better results in life" Said Keith softly in to her ear causing Rubby to flush bright red as her cheeks heated up.  
"Keith" Said Rubby in utter shock.

**_THE END_**

**_NOT KEEP READING!_**

* * *

OK! thats the first chapter! how'd you like it? tell me my reviewing! as you know I gave the charater away Rubby.

but no more now you can guess whos next! and what'll be her story...

till tomorow

BYE!


	17. Valentine's Day special 2 part one

HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my characters from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will work every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter? and this chapter will be a two parter seeign how I got so many views for the last chap any ways enjoy and please keep supporting me!

HECK! here it is the first chapter of the Valentine's Day special

* * *

_**6 days the stars**_

Ring! Ring! Ring! BAM!

I slowly opened my eyes to see the blue roof of my ceiling with small light clouds floating slowly across, and the sun slowly rose. Wrong time. Great. I sighed

"Bakugan city, February 8th." I said as the walls fuzzed and then I saw the starry sky with thin clouds here and there and the walls showed the grasslands of where I trained with Lilly. The six-foot tall grass that tickled my skin when it swayed in the gentle winds, the soft ground with patches of grass here and there and they tiny clearings scattered about in the 50 thousand square foot area of the tall grass. But enough about my walls and ceiling, you don't need to know

I got and looked at my side table and clock witch were cracked in half. I sighed and placed my hand on the table as the static crackled and the table and the clock repaired its self. Magic? Nope. Alchemichy. That is right I am an alchemist. State alchemist actuality in another world, but that is another story. I got up and got ready for the day ahead

I called for my dream fairy as they flew in to the washroom as I got in to the shower. Nothing like a nice hot shower to wake you up in the morning

"_Hai! In 30 min, you have training, and then at 6:00 AM you need to report to the palace for any jobs. At 7:00 Am you have class at central city colligate institute till 3:00 PM, after that you have a challenger at the gym, following that you have time to do what ever you please then at 8:00 PM you need to meet up with Rubby for a shooting"_ said one of them. I turned off the shower and got out with a long towel wrapped around my chest to my knees and walked in to my closet to get changed. It's February. Cold. I decided to go with a tight clear body suit and a black pleated skirt to the knee and a pair of black leggings and a pair of black-laced boots that go half way up my leg. Then I grabbed a blue kimono top with a black collar and I had a black sash wrapped around my waist and tied in to a bow in the back. A decent outfit for training in my option. After I got changed I grabbed a muffin and my black coat and left for the training grounds. Who am I you ask? Take a good guess

* * *

"Hey are you going to the dance next Thursday?"

"Hun?" I said turning away from my book to see May. She's one of the girls in my class. Average really. Red hair and green eyes and a dark tanned skin colour like Julie

"The dance!" she exclaimed twirling around my desk happily. I'm not going to a dance no matter what. I hate wearing dresses. I HATE them. Plus I've got a life and I've got to watch the twins that night too so I can't go any where with out dragging them with me and

"Na, I'm not, I've gotta watch the twins that night" I said as I put my legs up on the desk and continued to read

"Aw come on! Tell me do you have a date?" asked May eagerly to know if I had one or not. Knowing her she would keep bugging me until I told her who. So I lied.

"Yes I do, but were not going to the dance though" I lied and she quickly got in to my face pulling, my book back

"WHO! WHO? I bet its Dustion! No, its Amaro right!" asked May excited to know I had a date. I frowned at her reaction

"No and no. Besides they're going with Cindy and Maliey, not me" I said, closing my eyes and looking away. Tons of people have already asked me out to the dance already. And the same answer applies to them all. NO.

"But they'd go if you asked, "she said pouting like a four year old. True they may have if I did asked, but they are not my type. Duston is laid back and easy going, and Amaro is an ass. That guy is the class flirt. Ew.

"No way" I said, making sure she knew. She frowned at that

"Why not your hot, I'd like to see more" Came a cool and sly voice right next to me. More trouble! That is just what I wanted. I shifted aside so his breath was not going down my neck and I turned to see Mr. hot shot himself. Amaro antzi. This was just what I needed. The classes flirt.

"You've got a tight figure. I love that," said Amaro smirking slyly as he walked a circle around my desk checking me out. I rolled my eyes at this and got up. I did not want to deal with this. I really do not.

"Go to hell" I said leaving the classroom as I heard the boys go oh… no she did not! And ow man, while the girls went bitch and she did not just say that.

Well what can I say I'm not afraid to swear. Not that any one really cares about that anyways. Plus jealously does wonders to people. But heck I don't give a dam, so what if I've go a nice slim figure? I do not care. According to Em because I have so many jobs to do in one day or less my body gets regular shots of adrenalin every now and then witch affects my metabolism causing me to lose any weight I put on and keeps my body in a tight figure. Nonetheless, I have the figure and face that any girl would kill to have and any boy would love to bed. Then again, they can try and they will be in a bed. A white hospital bed and many assault charges. Just saying.

* * *

"Skipping?" came a voice as I turned to see the school doctor. Mr. kemoro, the school heart throb, the hot sexy school doctor. Or so all the rumors say. None the less , he was the one to tend to all my in school injuries and accidents that would occur to me every now and then. Yes I get attacked every now and then.

"No, I'm just going to get some air" I said

"So you'll be in forth period then right? He asked. Some say he likes me, some say I like him. Both are wrong. He's Emily's boyfriend and I'm the student who keeps him busy so he can't call Em and flirt with her. Like Amaro, he knew how to get girls but mainly Emily

"Yes sir. I'll be in math" I sighed as I walked away. As classes went on Amaro thought it was ok to keep whistling at me when I passed him in any way or purring at me when I brushed passed in the narrow and crowed hallways. He was really starting to bug me so I signaled for my dream fairy's to play a little…prank you could call it. Usually I arrange for the twins to leave class earlier to do these things for me. I would drag them from the elementary school down the street and pull them in to do it for me.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Amaro as he jumped from his seat as a millipede the size of a hand crawled out of his desk and on to the tabletop, then the rest of my forth period class screamed and freaked out about the bug. Me? I turned to face his desk and smirked as the bug crawled down the table leg and towards him making him back up against the wall and start to cry. OMG! I was dying of laughter on the inside. I sighed and walked over to him and picked up the bug and threw it out the window. Three floors high off the ground. But I'm not cruel to bugs, considering how Penny's house is swarming with bug of all shapes and sizes. None the less my dream fairy's were below the window to catch the millipede and take it back to Penny's house.

* * *

At Penny's school

"I'm cold" Said penny as she got out of the hot steaming showers as she just washed up after a period of swimming

"How?" W just had a hot shower!" Exclaimed her friend

"Dono. I'm hungry" Said Penny tipping her head aside

"You are one random kid Pen,'' Said her friend

"I wana go home" Said Penny walking out of the shower to change

* * *

Heck I smirked "So much for fearless" I said with an evil smirk. That will teach him to whistle at me. As classes went on I could tell just by the way every one was unusually quiet with the slight hints of silent whispering here and there that Amaro would be the talk of the school for quite some time. Classes ended and we were where all free. Still don't know who I am?

After that, I left for the battle domes. Today I have only one match to attend to thanks to Lilly of course. Sadly, she never told me whom I am going up against so I am driving blind at the moment, none the less opal is blind and she can still beat the crap out of me. I wonder whom I am up against. I thought as I entered the arena through the back doors. Only for admin only but I stole Lilly's key card so I could get in with out being harassed about my looks. Once I got inside, I took my coat off. Sadly, I was still in my school uniform. A red and white plaid skirt to the knee and a white blouse buttoned all the way up. With a black v-neck coat that had the school emblem on it as well as a blue ribbon around my collar. What? So I wear a skirt and I look like a school girl that doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of a dude twice my size and age! I got changed out of school uniform, no way in hell was I going to be seen in a skirt, no way in hell. I would rather be humiliated by the twins in the worst possible way then be seen in a skirt in public. I changed in to a pair of black jeans, red knitted top with no slives but the slives were attachable at the elbow in white and they fanned out to my hands. I pulled my hair up with the ribbon from my school uniform. Then I hid my school uniform and made my way to the arena

"Welcome to arena A! Please welcome…the scariest person you will ever meet! The one! The only Lilly's younger sister!" Exclaimed the announcer as I walked on to the field waving to my fans, (Still don't know who I am?) where was the stranger Lilly set me up with? After the announcer called for him twice, he showed up panting and tired. I do not know why I am always stuck with the odd balls, really, I do not.

"Well aren't you early" I said rolling my eyes in annoyance

"Its cold out side and there's snow every where" He said making an excuse for his lateness

"Let me think… its -10 degrees outside, snowing an inch every four hours. Yet I can run laps around the school track in a very thin-layered outfit for a good half hour then go to school and swim outside for a good period and still get to the arena on time. With no excuse" I said crossing my arms at his lame attempt on an lame excuses that would never fool me any day

"_Didn't Lilly tell you not to compare your self with others?"_ Asked one of my dream fairy's

"So?" I asked confused

"_Well you're not on… um… their standards,"_ Explained another. I shrugged, true; I am on very different standards compared to a regular human. From what Emily tells me my metabolism is triple of and average human and double of a normal spell caster. The battle began and like normal, karma always punches the one who cannot even make a proper excuse…

"And the victory goes to the one and only LUCAIRO!" Exclaimed the announcer as I returned Lucairo to his pokeball and his bakugan went back to his side. (Have you figured it out yet? If not keep guessing!)

"Wow you really are as good as Lilly says you are," Said Gunt as he walked over to shake hands with me

"Well if I wasn't as good as she says then you would have won the match," I said as we went in to the meeting rooms where I had snuck in. He stood out side while I got my stuff

"Ok then how are you related? I mean you look nothing alike let alone act alike in any way," He said through the door as I got my bag and dug through it looking for my phone

"Well where do I start?" I said no kidding where do I start? Then I found my phone and we left the arenas

"I can start with my grandma's ma then. She had four kids, shiba, Luke, Canna, and Perlin. Shiba had five kids of her own Ivan, Nadi, Emillyet, Roxanne, and Arushe," I said as we crossed the street to wards my school and kept walking

"So you're related by mothers then?" Asked Reptack popping open on to Gunt's shoulder

"_No not quite. Alice's father, Ivan is Shiba's oldest son,"_ Said one of my dream fairy's correcting him

"Nadi had Lilly, Emillyet had Emily. Don't ask about the name," I said just as Gunt was about to ask about it. I do not know and I do not really care either way. Then I continued, "Roxanne had Rubby both very alike in many ways and Arushe had Lunhanna," I said

"What about you and the rest then?" Asked Reptack

"Well Luke had three kids, Sora, Soren, and Ren. Canna had three kids as well, Flora, Mick, and Tammara and Prelin had two kids, Dan and April," I said,  
"So their kids are the rest then?" Asked Reptack

"Yup all from the great grandmothers side of the family tree," I said proudly. Then we reached my home and I pulled out the key

"You live in a house?" Asked Gunt looking at the un shoveled driveway.

"Smart" Said Riptack as I opened the door and hung up my coat along with Gunt's

"So where's that girl that's always following you around?" He asked looking around my living room as I came back form the kitchen with a tray with cups and a kettle

"What girl? I don't have kids," I said raising a brow. Like I would want any.

"The one with the light orange hair" He said as I handed him a cu of hot cocoa

"Oh! Her. She's still in class still but soon I'll be meeting up with her," I said looking at the clock. It was almost eight o clock. Time to meet up with Rubby.

"What do you mean?" Asked Riptack sipping form the tiny cup he held

"_You don't know? She's a well known actress,"_ Said a voice I recognized as I turned to see Rubby's dream fairy seam blinking.

"Hey seam. Rubby sent you right?" I asked

"Yes she said you might run away if I didn't come get you," She said. I sighed, ok so I skip work now and then but not always. Plus who doesn't we all need a break now and then.

"No not today I need to do something to pass my day," I said sighing

"What happened this time?" She asked

"The same as always" I said rolling my eyes

"_Then I'm guessing you took karly then?" _She said frowning slightly

"_Evil!"_ Coursed my dream fairy's. True But I am not that evil

"Who's Karly?" Asked Gunt confused

"Penny's African millipede" I said showing him a picture of a Amaro freaking out

"That is one big bug," He said looking at the picture as well as Riptack.

"Yup and she's got tons more in her house as well some bigger and some a lot smaller" I said

"How can she live like that?" Asked Gunt shocked that Penny would have such in her home

"No idea but she loves them and they love her like crazy" I said eyeing the clock as it was almost time to go meet up with rubby for the shoot. Reptack must have noticed my glance because he asked me

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Kind of, I'm waiting on Tina" I said then I heard the door creek open (note to self fix that)

"Hey Teens!" I said tipping my head back a bit to see the hallway where she was

"Hey." Said Tina as she walked in, that's when she saw Gunt and his bakugan

"Oh… hello Gunt. Riptack, how are you?" She asked smiling

"Good thanks" Said Gunt as I got up and stretched

"_Lilly's out side with her bike to take us to the location"_ Said Cloud flying to greet me and the rest of my dream fairy's

"Want to come?" I asked looking at Gunt

"Sure why not" He said getting up and stretching his legs. I am sure Lilly could drive all of us down

* * *

"I'm never riding with you ever again. EVER!" I said as I stumbled off her bike and on to solid ground who ever thought her how to drive crazy. Red lights, sidewalks ally ways and even opposing lanes! Holly crap I was going to have a heart attack! In addition, by the look on Gunts face he agrees with me about Lilly's reckless driving too

"Here we are," She said. We were at an old mansion. Just outside of town. Apparently, the music video Lilly did earlier this year with Tina and Lunhanna became a major hit. Over a few hours after its midnight release, it was viewed over 100,000,000,000 times on end and was downloaded about twice as much. All of Lilly's songs and music videos become big hits along with Lunhannas tracks too of course. Plus those stats don't just apply to earth but all over the universe and every where they've been to. The music video they did caught attention of the big producing company's. Thus, the births of the new hit TV show and book written by opal of course Triple flowers staring Lilly and Lunhanna plus Tina. Then Rubby got a rope and tied me in to it for the part of Tina's older sister for this episode they are filming for this week's episode.

"You're an actress as well?" Asked Riptack popping open

"You don't know? She has a lot of stuff under her belt! She's a teacher, state alchemist, princess, singer, and tons more!" Said Lilly patting my head

"Wow your busy" Said Gunt looking at me as if I was crazy

"You forgot to add I'm also the captain of the kendo, judo and karate club as well as 4 time champion for all of them at the national level and the class rep and prez " I added

"Wow you are busy." Said Riptack. I could not help to smile at that. It is true I do a lot but no one cares or notices. Plus I stopped caring about that long ago.

"Ah! Lilly, Tina! You're here!" Exclaimed Rubby walking over to us

"Hello" I said she went to hug Tina

"_Lets go in I'm cold"_ Said Moon shivering a bit. I nodded a bit as we all went inside to the warm mansion

* * *

"So this is where you are filming?" Asked Riptack looking around

"_Yea, it's the only old home we could find. That and the owners are letting us use their home for free too,"_ Added Summer

"Lilly?" Came a voice I turned to see Spectra standing behind us. Wait. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in vestal or with Mira?

"Spectra? Hey! Nice to see you!... wait… why are you here?" asked Lilly confused

"I got him to do the part of Jackson. The man who wants Tina's hand in marriage" Said Rubby proudly patting his shoulder

"And you let her?" I asked surprised that he would let Rubby drag him in to this. Usually he had never le something like this happen to himself. Plus Rubby seamed different some how. Very different, like she had a big spike in demands for her latest line of clothing.

"She convinced me to do so, and I do like the part very much," He said. No Duh, you are the perfect match for the role if you ask me

"Yup! And he's even got face I imagined for the role too!" Exclaimed Rubby happily. Yes some thing big happened to her. Otherwise, she would never smile like that its almost creepy. Very creepy

"OK LETS GET MOVING! GET IN TO YOUR COSTUMES!" Said Rubby, pushing us away

"Is she always like this?" Asked Gunt as I walked to my changing station with black velvet curtains

I came out of the change station in a satin royal blue Victorian dress with lots of lace and beading, while Tina came out in a pure velvet green dress similar to mine but with out the beading along the skirt, Lilly cam out in a tee and jeans while Lunhanna came out in a Chinese dress.

"I thought you hated dresses" Said Gunt as I saw him smirking as checked out the dress I had on as well as Tina's. I frowned I had enough of this from school.

"Ha ha ha. I don't like dresses but it's only for a job, so I can handle it" Something was odd usually I'd get all sticky when I was in a dress...yet for some reason I didn't fell sticky at all but I felt odd...

As the filming went on, I got to slap Spectra. Yes and I slapped him hard. Harder then I should have but I had a bone to pick with him for making Lilly cry so we are even now.

"Nice going miss Amulet" Said the camera man as I left the set and got my break

"Thanks" I said as I went to the mini break area where I sat down to a cup of tea the intern brought to me

"Want some?" I asked as Gunt sat next to me on the couch as the intern handed Gunt a cup, but he shook his head

"What kind of tea is this?" I asked noticing the odd flavor of the tea

"Um...I dono I just saw it on the table" Said the intern showing me the box. Gunt must have noticed something because he took the box to look at it closely. That is when I heard a very loud voice

"HEY! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW YOU FINISHED YOUR PART!" Yelled Rubby as I waved my hand then I got changed out of the dress and left with Gunt

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked as I was standing in a train yard by the bus stop

"Yes I'm fine. The buss will come in five minutes and it's not long either" I said reassuring him of his worries as I handed him a black velvet pouch and told him how to use it to get home with it then he went on his way. I dono why but I was feeling very dizzy. Very I could barely stand properly so I walked in to the bus shelter for stability as my vision had begun to blur and fuzz. Ya something was wrong. Then I herd soft footsteps. Was it Gunt? I did not know because I had already blacked out in to the cold hard ground.

I knew something was wrong the moment we left the location. I just knew the way she stared off in to space and the way her hair seemed to waver in the wind so elegantly told me something was wrong then again, that could have been me. I also felt funny when I saw her come out of changing stations in her costume, two when she wiped her make up off her face, three when she asked about the tea, four when the intern left us and five when she said she was ok. I was worried very worried, upset, angry, and scared. All for some strange reason I cant put my finger on it. But I don't know why and when I left; I kind of wanted to stay with her a bit longer till the buss came to take her away. I looked at the black velvet pouch she gave me; I still do not get how it was supposed to help me get home.

"Gunt?" Came Riptack's voice as he popped open "What's wrong? You seem off some how"

"I don't know. I feel kind of off," I said to him unsure but I do not know why

"Is it because she told you to leave?" He asked

"I don't know," I said looking down. That is when I noticed that I still had her blood red scarf. She had given it to me because I kept sneezing earlier and it said it was starting to piss her off.

"Gunt where are you going?" He asked as I ran back towards the buss stop

"I'm going back to give her scarf back to her!" I called out as I ran to the bus stop. Once again, I was filled with a foreign feeling, as I got closer to the buss stop where she waited. When I got there, she was gone. I thought the buss had come but I saw no tracks in the snow at all then I saw the footprints and the drag marks. That is when I felt a sharp slap to the face like feeling in my heart when I knew what had happened. She was kidnapped

* * *

The snow fell to the cold hard ground as the wind blew hiding any traces of the kidnappers or of their victim

"Are you sure?" asked a boy as a gang of boys stood in an where house by the train tracks

"Yea their highly reliable" said the ringleader as she had a dirty smirk on his face as his guest has arrived

"Ah! Our guest of honor has arrived!" he said happily, as two boys arrived in to the warehouse with a body between the two

"I really don't care what you do to her as long as she's still alive," said one of the boys

"Yea the collection fee for her alive is a good 100000 grand and if she's dead it's only worth 10000 grand," added the other

"Kennel, Joe, Heni, and Caral you're on guard duty, Ray and Lason lets have some fun with our pretty little guest," said the leader

"what ev' Amaro just make sure you leave some fun for us to get in to" said Joe as he left with the others

"And us?" asked one boy tapping his foot

"You'll get your pay in the morning," said Amaro turning to the girl who lay knocked out at his feet

* * *

"This is where the trail ends," said Riptack as Gunt had followed the drag trail and foot steps to a crossing of the massive bins. _"Where are you?"_ thought Gunt worried as he looked at the possible routes the kidnappers could have taken as he clenched the red scarf tightly. Gunt looked at the ground and then he sneezed. Again

"Odd I thought you stopped sneezing when you left her" said his Bakugan

"That's it! Buddy you're a genius!" exclaimed Gunt as he walked to each possible path and then on the third path he sneezed. Then he raced along the third path with his Bakugan trying to keep up with him

"Is that it?" asked Reptack as he looked at the warehouse guarded by four guys all big and tough looking

"Well I'm still sneezing a bit so this is the place," said Gunt looking at the warehouse and thinking about how he was going to get in

"So what's the plan?" asked Reptack

"Well I need you to go in and check if she really is in there or not and what I'm going up against," said Gunt as they hid behind a stack of boxes just out side the warehouse. Then reptack went over in to the warehouse to see and came back a moment latter.

"Yup she's in there all right but she out and there are other guys in side with her but they don't look good at all," said reptack as Gunt bit his lip in worry

"Ok I need you to go back in and stay hidden in there till I tell you to ok?" asked Gunt as his partner nodded and left. He slowly made his way to the corners of the warehouse where she was held waiting for the moment to strike the guard down

* * *

"Hey I'm going for a leak" said the boy as he turned the corner only to be gagged by the red scarf Gunt held and beat him senseless. Then he covered the body in deep snow hiding any trace of any one.

"Hey what's taking so long?" asked another guard walking over to where Gunt was, only to see a pile of snow with a pair of shoes sticking out. Then he as too gagged but unlike his friend, he was not going down with out a fight as he whipped out a pocketknife and swung it around hopping to cut or scrape Gunt in the process. He managed to lunge it in to his thigh. Gunt bit his tongue in pain to avoid the sharp scream he wanted to let out but he couldn't... if he did the others would know and he couldn't take on 2 other guys who are clearly bigger then himself let alone risk the guys inside knowing of his presence. Gunt quickly gave a swift kick to the guy nuts making him bend over grabbing it in pain only to have Gunt kick him over and stomp hard on to his gut blacking him out.

"_Two down_" thought Gunt then as on queue another came on him as he jumped on to Gunt but he managed to keep his ground as Gunt tossed the boy over his shoulder and on to the cold ground then he punched his face breaking his nose and blacking him out as well.

"_Three…"_ then the last guard came but only to have Gunt kick him hard in the nuts then a stomp to the Gunt ended the fight.

"Well that was easier then I thought," said Gunt quietly as he covered the bodies in snow and left to sneak in to the warehouse carefully

"Aw man come on I want to have some fun with this chick already," complained a boy

"then go get the others and we can start" said Amaro annoyed as the boy left only to be ambushed at the door with the red scarf and a hard punch to the face blacked the boy out

"_Well there's another,_" thought Gunt as he got in with out any attention at all. Then he saw the three people around the girl who was tied to a chair out cold and then one left

"_One less idiot to deal with"_ thought Gunt as he saw his partner and slowly walked over careful not to make a single sound

"What took you?" asked his partner worried

"Guards and ambushed" said Gunt quietly as he watched the last boy leave leaving one boy and the girl…

* * *

CLIFF HANGGER!

sorry but thats all i have for to day but can you guess who the girl is? if not keep guessing! and thanks to every one who read teh first chapter! you made my day so much brighter! !.! !^.^!


	18. Valentine's Day special 2 part two

HELLO! and welcom to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my characters from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this tit'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will work every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter? and this chapter will be a two parter seeign how I got so many views for the last chap any ways enjoy and please keep supporting me!

* * *

_**last time**_

"_Two down_" thought Gunt then as on queue another came on him as he jumped on to Gunt but he managed to keep his ground as Gunt tossed the boy over his shoulder and on to the cold ground then he punched his face breaking his nose and blacking him out as well.

"_Three…"_ then the last guard came but only to have Gunt kick him hard in the nuts then a stomp to the Gunt ended the fight.

"Well that was easier then I thought," said Gunt quietly as he covered the bodies in snow and left to sneak in to the warehouse carefully

"Aw man come on I want to have some fun with this chick already," complained a boy

"then go get the others and we can start" said Amaro annoyed as the boy left only to be ambushed at the door with the red scarf and a hard punch to the face blacked the boy out

"_Well there's another,_" thought Gunt as he got in with out any attention at all. Then he saw the three people around the girl who was tied to a chair out cold and then one left

"_One less idiot to deal with"_ thought Gunt as he saw his partner and slowly walked over careful not to make a single sound

"What took you?" asked his partner worried

"Guards and ambushed" said Gunt quietly as he watched the last boy leave leaving one boy and the girl

* * *

_**now...**_

"You are a sick twisted bitch… you know humiliating me like that in class with that… bug" he spat "Worse mistake you ever made" he added as he circled the chair eyeing her large bust and slim figure. That got Gunts blood boiling as be acted out of will as he bolted over to Amaro and smashed him in to the wall

"Pah!" said Amaro whipping the blood from his mouth as he sat up while Gunt stood before the girl protecting her from him "so the bitchs got a body guard" said Amaro smugly as he got up

"I'm just a friend who won't take any shit you toss at her" said Gunt as his blood was boiling in rage that Amaro would call her such

* * *

"_What is going on_?" I thought as I could only see a big black fuzz before my self and nothing more as I had a pounding head ace as well as my body that felt numb to the core and the fact that I could barely even call up my magic or my aura was not a good thing not good at all. I tired to speak but no words came out as I realized I was gagged but I could not taste the thing that gagged me or smell what surrounded me let alone hear any thing around me at all. Who ever made me like this was going to be dead when I gain my senses. In hell dead. I tried to move but nothing happened, meaning I was tied down. Great now the question was what was I tied to? And how the hell do I get out. I tried to use my alchemy skills but nothing happened. So they tied my hands away. Smart but not smart enough. I managed to wiggle my wrist slightly just enough to get the knife I had in my sleeve to slide out a bit as I began trying to cut my bonds with no luck. Ok metal cuffs. Just great… and what was worse was no matter what spell I tired it failed and if made me weaker at every try. MAN! Was I going to be yelled at big time. Amy would kill me if she found out I let myself get to such a pathetic state. Then again she would probably have a hard time not being able to think straight would affect her physic powers greatly… then again that would be good she'd most likely end up killing every one in the room because her power would go crazy and slaughter every one and then get her self out alive. Then some one removed my blind fold and an explosion of colour hit me as blurs of white and gray mixed with each other as well as red that seamed to move violently like it was punching some thing hard. Then I heard a voice

"Thank goodness you're awake" said the voice I couldn't figure out who it was because my head kept pounding like crazy. One thing was sure I was gaining my senses back. That's what mattered right now.

"Your lucky Gun found you otherwise I don't know what those boys would have done to you" continued the voice as I saw a small blur of white whizzed about around me. Boys? Done to me? I felt panic in my mind as the horrible memories flooded my mind causing me to start shivering in fear. Shiver in utter terror of those memories…

* * *

I tossed him hard again in to a steel bar knocking him out cold. As I wiped my mouth with my hand I was beat up badly I had a knife wound in my leg and burses all along my arms and legs as that guy had hit me quite hard and very quickly I could barely keep up with him let alone attack him. Luckily, I managed to grab him and toss him then I turned to what I came here to get. Her, I walked over to her as relief and happiness flooded as well as another feeling I could not describe… the feeling you get when you ... I dono! Wait why was I feeling all these feelings? I shook my head as i stood before I helped her take the steel chains off her wrists and legs as well as help her to stand

"Now what?" asked Reptack

"We need to get her some help," I said as I noticed her face had started to go pale and her wrists were bleeding a bit as well as her ankles. As I sat her down on to a crate and I moved to the door only to feel a tug to my shirt. I turned to see her shivering hand. That is when I noticed she was shivering all over. I watched her open her mouth slightly but nothing came out only a cold breath that seamed to make my worries rise again as my bakugan flew out to look for help

"Hey take it easy," I said as I laid her down covering her with my coat hopping it could stop her shivering a bit with no avail. She kept shivering and it seemed worse. I bit my lip as my worries got worse. For all I know she was in a thin blouse and a thin coat as well as a skirt. Not good clothing for minus 20 degrees weather and as the sun set the temperature would continue to drop.

"Are you ok?" I asked in worry

"Are you ok?" asked Gunt as the girl kept shivering and shivering.

"Gunt!" called out his partner as he came back with no help. No one would be in the train yard this late now.

"Any one?" asked Gunt in fear of his answer. His partner shook his head. None, his hopes of saving her became slimmer as time passed. If she did not get help soon this may be her last night alive…

Then the warm words of her voice echoed in Gunts mind "_Here take this it'll take you home"_. Gunt reached in to his pocket to feel the velvet pouch in his pocket and pulled it out, gripping it tightly

"_Maybe this could get us outta here,"_ he thought looking at the black velvet bag he held. But where could he go? He could not take her to any doctor. She was different in many was he needed a doctor who knew about her "powers" but who? Then a small black book fell to the floor and the wind blew the pages to a side. Gunt smiled at that, may be there was hope after all as he picked up the girl and held the bag as he and the girl disappeared…

* * *

We arrived at the doorstep of an old looking house on a quiet street around 7 o-clock. I felt dizzy when we arrived but being dizzy was the last of my concerns. She was in a worse condition then I was in any day as her face looked blue now and her shivering had gotten worse. I leaned over to ring the door bell when it swung open and I saw Emily.

"Oh… dear…Macy! Your favorite student is here!" she called in to the house as she stepped aside and I saw a handsome mad win a tight black tee and jeans walk towards us.

"OH…WOW" was all he said before he turned to leave. What was his problem?

"Don't mind him… come in you must be could" said Emily smiling as I walked in carrying her still

"You live here?" I asked unsure. She shook her head and told me that Macy whom I assume that the Man who had greeted us earlier live here. I walked to the couch and put her down on it as she shivering had gotten worse and she looked like she was in great pain.

"How's our little wolf?" asked Emily as she had come back with a tray of drinks while Macy looked at her. I did not like the way he looked at her. I just did not like it

"Not good Em her cores dropped by 75% and she's going in to climatice anitparrnetly shock" said Macy. I knew it was bad because all laughter faded from Emily's face as it was replaced with rage almost as she shoved the tray at me and then she and Emily as gone in a flash

"Hey!" I said angry

"Don't worry… Emily's the best of the best. So calm down and let me look at you. You look like you meat up a guy twice your size" he said eyeing my cuts and bruises I got form the guy who kidnapped her. I sighed and sat down on the couch as he tended to my injuries. I felt better knowing that Emily was going to treat her and the fact that she was a medical specialist among Lilly's sisters.

"while I have you here how about you tell me how you ended up like this and how she ended up like that" said Macy I could tell he was a bit angry just by the way he bandaged my leg. So I told him every thing that happened, how I found her, how I beat the lights out of the guy who I assumed who had kidnapped her and how I got here.

"So you noticed she was acting strange during the shoot and after it, then when you realized you still had her scarf you went back only to find her gone and then you found her and saved her but only to have yourself beat up" said Macy recalling what I told him. I nodded as he put his face in to his hands. I could tell he was stressed out by this. Then there was a silence

"I swear I had no idea she was drugged," I said breaking the silence that was starting to get at my nerves a bit

"No I get it you have no medical training so you wouldn't recognized the symptoms of drugs' as well as the possible outcome" said Macy as he sat back in to the couch in relief almost.

"So how do you know her?" I asked. That one question was killing me, I just had to know

"Um… how do I say this…uh…lets just say she's the reason for all my big bonuses in my paychecks and my extra long holidays" he said chuckling a bit. I don't get it how does she have to do with bigger paycheck s and longer holidays? So I asked

"I don't get it" I said he looked at me and laughed. Ok…

"She keeps me busy and I tend to get a lot of praise from my boss, thus I get longer holidays and bigger paychecks because of that," he said as he sipped tea from his cup

"Oh…so how did you meet Emily?" I asked

"Oh…so how did you meet Emily?" he asked me. I had to admit I was kind of blushing but still I told him how I met her. How she had left her phone on the buss and I had to chases her to give it back to her. Then I told him how I discovered that she had magical powers and how she is the doctor of her very odd family and the one who heals her after I treat her injuries at school.

"So she's your girlfriend?" he asked. Ok now I was blushing. No one really asks me these things so that is probably why but still.

"Well you can put it that way," I said. We are dating but we have not done much really. That's when I heard her voice as she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck and propped her head on top of mine

"Well you two are getting along nicely," she said smiling

"Is she ok!" asked Gunt getting up. I could tell that she meant something to him. Sadly, she most likely will not feel the same. Poor guy if you asked me. Knowing her, she will turn him down flat out.

"She's clear for now. I managed to patch her up a bit and bring her core temperature back to normal as well but she'll needed a few extra shots when she wakes up, just to be safe" she said as she sat down next to me. He sighed in relief. I did too knowing my favorite student was ok was relief to me. I may not 'love' her but she's like family to me so it's naturally I'd get up set to see her beat up like that. Then again, I feel sorry for the people who beat her up. Knowing that child, as soon as she is in the clear to move about, she will most likely hunt down her kidnappers and send them to the hospital for a good two to three months.

"But there is one thing that still concerns me a little though" said Emily. I could tell this was serious she rarely is concerned about anything

"What is it?" asked his partner as Gunt tensed up. Yup he likes her alright, poor boy.

"_How her kidnappers got a hold of such a high level drug that is very rare among the black markets let alone used in the medical field,"_ said Medi her dream fairy holding a clip board that I assumed had her status reports on it

"I agree. Fifty mg of highly concentrated and almost a shocking 98% pure Au57Be92C75H2Pb97 and merlliome amrioxide got in to her systems and how the kidnappers got their hands on it as well," she said

"what?" asked Gunt totally confused

"_Lets just put it this way… a very rare and very strong drug used by assassins on top secret missions,"_ said Paw explaining it a bit better to Gunt

"Can… can I go see her?" he asked. Oh kids these days so cute.

"Go ahead, fifth door on the left," she said still smiling. I love how she can be so calm and collected like that. It just makes my heart go fuzzy and warm. Ah…

* * *

I watched him rush up the stairs to her room. Looks like love will not be far for her after all I thought as I turned back to Macy.

"Kids" he said shaking his head

"well can you guys go tell Rubby and lunhanna about her little accident for me and do a bit of digging as well" I asked looking to my dream fairy's who nodded and left us

"Well we work with them every day," I said only to have Macy kiss me deeply…

* * *

I ran up the stairs and down the hall towards the fifth door on the left. I had sent Reptack home to tell my folks that I would be staying at a friends place and not to worry about me. I gripped the doorknob unsure if I should go in or go back down. I decided to trust my gut and I went in. I saw her lying in bed that was placed next to the wall and below a window with what looked like a nightcap on her head as well as wires and tubes going in to her arms. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my heart as I approached her bedside. It was my fault that he was like this. If I had stayed with her then maybe she would not be lying in bed like this and barely alive. Carefully I moved to grip her hand lightly. I tried repeatedly to think of when such a drug could have been used on her. Then it came to me. The intern, he gave her tea back in the mansion. He was acting a bit odd and she did ask about the tea and what kind it was.

"Are you going to let me go?" came an angry voice. I quickly looked at her face, once almost blue with the cold now back to her natural skin tone and she was not shivering any more either. That is when I noticed her usual coal black eyes were silver with yellow slits. I quickly let her go in embarrassment.

"Sorry" I said bluntly, as I stood beside her and her nightcap shifted a bit, reveling what looked like silver fur almost

"For what?" she asked crossing her arms at my question

"For letting you end up like this" I said looking away. I could not take it my heart was pounding like crazy and I felt hot for some strange reason and looking at her mad it worse for me

"Dude this is nothing. If think this is bad then six busted ribs, two busted limbs and massive internal bleeding is nothing compared to this," she said proudly. How can se even say that! she could have been killed!

"But…"I said only to have her slap me hard in the face and I stumbled back a bit from the impact as her cold glare caught my sight as the moon light danced across her black hair, adding a silvery glow to her tight outline. Wait WHY AM I THING ABOUT THIS!

"Get over it. I am not some weak puppy to cry over. I can take care of my self," she said still glairing at me then she looked away. I caught a glimpse of hurt and pain in her eyes. For some reason I felt horrible but I had no idea why I felt that way.

"Emily said it was some assassin drug used by assassins in top secret missions," I said changing the topic quickly, I could tell that she was hurt but in a different way, I didn't know why but that was all I could tell

"Well now I know what knocked me out" she said sighing then she flopped back on to the bed

"Do you remember anything?" I asked curious if she remembered any thing that happened

"Sadly I don't, but I'd love to know," she said. I could tell just by the way her face changed that she wanted to kill the guys who kidnapped her. I definitely did not want to be in their shoes. Knowing her, she would kill them with out a second thought

"Well I found you in a warehouse tied up and gagged," I said hoping to help her a bit.

"Oh ya, I'll need to borrow Diamond's steel baseball bat alright," she said evilly. Or not

"So how did I get here?" she asked looking around the room she was in

"I used the thing you gave me and brought you here and Emily patched you up" I said answering her question

"Well thanks for the save then" she said smiling a bit. I felt my cheek heat up and I could tell I was starting to blush slightly. That is when I noticed her nightcap looked like it was hanging off her head and there was some ting that looked like silver fur beneath the cap. I moved over brush what looked like silver fur. But she flinched when I managed to brush it slightly and she moved away form my hand shivering slightly.

"What is that?" I asked worried as she started shivering again. She must have noticed my worry because she pulled her nightcap down a bit more hiding the silver fur from sight

"It's nothing. Don't worry," she said looking away. I clenched my hand tight. I hated it when people said that. I watched my mother fall apart because of my father kept telling her that night after night when he would come home very late. One day she ended up committing suicide because she could not take it any more and after that my father left me so he could go live with the woman he had been seeing every night for the past two and a half years. Then I ended up living with my mothers' sister who took me in so I would not have to go to an orphanage for the rest of my life.

"Why are you always like this?" I said snapping

"What's that supposed to mean?" she added louder

"You keep acting like nothings wrong when there is clearly some thing wrong!" I said angrily. _'It's nothing. Don't worry' 'It's nothing. Don't worry' 'It's nothing. Don't _w_orry'_ I am sick of hearing it!

"May be because there's nothing wring!" she retorted in my face as her cap fell off and my jaw dropped.

**Ears.**

She had a pair of

**slivery **

**dog **

**ears**

She must have noticed my stare because he turned bright red and hid beneath her sheets. _'It's nothing. Don't worry'_

I tore the sheets from her as she sat back to the wall in her school uniform with a **long silvery tail** coming out of her and **silver dog ears**on her head. She quickly grabbed the sheet form me and hid beneath them once more shivering.

* * *

"What on earth are you?" I asked

"What on earth are you?" he asked as I hid beneath my sheets. Most of my injuries had healed already thanks to **that **but because of it, I am stuck answering the one thing I hated. What are you? AHUGH! That question was a constant whip to the face for me. The one question that tore my past apart and left me out to die. Why? No matter how many lives I live I am still the same. I am a ware wolf. Yea, I am, not the kind on two legs and the ugly head. I am stuck as a wolf, WOLF people a four-legged mammal that hunts in packs for food and defends their territory with pride. Not some twisted wolf human hybrid but a **wolf. **Every time I am reborn in to the world, I keep wishing that I would be different. Wishing that I would not be a ware wolf but just a spell caster or even human! But in the end I was still a wolf. Every single dam time! He pulled the sheets away as I say back to the wall with my ears popping out. Hence, the reason I healed so fast from my injuries. Ware wolves like vampires can heal very quickly but not as efficient though it rather hurts when the wounds seal up on their own compared to when vampires heal they feel nothing. Lucky if you asked me.

"How come you have ears and a tail?" he asked I stiffened up and frowned

"Can I not tell you?" I asked annoyed by the questions as I slowly pulled the sheets to hide my tail and putting my hands over my ears to cover them as I looked for my nightcap that was supposed to keep them hidden and not fall off.

"No! I have the right to know!...I'm…GOD DAMIT WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he said screaming almost. Humph, that is a typical thing to say. I have heard it all already. Every single pick up line a guy could think of to keep a girl from dumping him. I have heard every single one at least twice. So there was nothing new, 'God Damit worried about you' is so not new but so dam old and I am tired of hearing it as well. The broken record that has yet to stop playing really.

"Yea nice catch phrase" I said rolling my eyes at his words

I gripped the blankets tightly. His was getting on my nerves very fast.

"Yea nice catch phrase" she said rolling her eyes. That made me snap. I pushed her in to the wall and glared at her angrily as I was losing my temper fast. While she smirked smugly. Was she treating me?

"Now what rape?" she joked chuckling lightly. That got my blood boiling, I just save her ass, and she repays me with a curl joke?

"cant you think about others feelings for a single moment?" I said angry

"ok then. I hope my kidnappers are ok" she said. I snapped

Gunt pressed his lips to hers forceful kissing her full on as her eyes widen in utter shock then she pushed him back as hard as she could. Sending him back a few inches was all she needed as her body began to quiver again this time not because she was cold or in shock but of trauma

"What the hell!" said Gunt angrily as he got up off the floor

"What the hell? WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?" she screamed

* * *

"Wow they sound like they are having fun" said Emily looking at the ceiling

"Their kids what do you expect?" shrugged Macy as they watched a movie together

* * *

"I told you I don't like to see women cry!" he yelled at her. That was when she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears away but he was faster as he softly moved a tear from her eye

'_No!'_ thought the girl afraid as she flinched at his soft touch and back away quivering even more now

"what's wrong?'' he asked her softly regretting that he had raised his voice like that towards her as pain rocked through his chest. She looked away still quivering slightly

'_Come on! Get your self together! Just transmute the bed and then teleport away!' _she thought as she tried to stop quivering and over come her trauma. However, the pains from the past were strong, stronger then her, strong enough to keep pushing forward until it came through.

Gunt pressed his head to hers surprising her but she could not move. She was frozen, frozen with fear, frozen with raw fear, the raw fear of her haunting past that will not go away

"Please…please…please don't cry…I …I can't take it…"thought Gunt in pain as his memories bubbled to the surface also threatening to push through. Little did he know the memories that bubbled up in side of him was shared by her some how…

'_Ah!...what is this…'_ thought the girl as Gunt's painful memories flowed through her

* * *

"Its gotten quiet hasn't it?" asked Macy as he got up to stretch a bit

"Well you said their kids" smiled Emily

"I noticed that she was quivering a lot when I looked at her," said Macy recalling that event

"Well… like Lilly she remembers every thing about her past," sighed Emily sadly

"Every?" asked Macy surprised that she had such a good memory

"Sadly too much" added Emily

"What do you mean too much?" asked Macy worried again

"Tammy's had her heart broken and bashed to dust many times over," said Emily looking out side sadly as Macy pulled her close sensing her sadness

"How many?" he asked

"How ever many times Lilly's been to Avalon and came back alive," said Emily smiling a bit

* * *

He kissed her deeply again. This time she let him as the pain was to much to bare alone any more. As the moon rose high in the night sky.

* * *

_**END!**_

_**NOT! KEEP READING!**_

* * *

YES I DID IT THE LAST PART! I'M SO HAPPY THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND VIEWERS!

and tomorrow is a new chapter


	19. Valentine's Day special 3

**_HELLO! and welcome to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my charaterss from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this it'll give me confidence to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will week every day from now till Valentine's Day I'll put up a chap a day. Here is a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?_**

* * *

**_and a thanks to nai light who gave me a boost of energy to post this ^.^ I love all my readers_**

* * *

_**3 days of the stars**_

I sighed as I left my class and made my way home. Hi I'm…. oh that's right I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry. But you can guess

"Your megacity!" called a voice as I turned to see Gill in his human form waving from the red luxury car he drove. I blushed lightly as I made my way over to him. I do like him a lot but… I'm not sure if he feel's the same way

"Hurry up" said my bakugan popping open as I got to the car and Gill opened the door for me to get in them he walked over to the drivers side and got in to the car and we drove off.

"I apologize for keeping you" I said as we stopped the car and got out at the parking lot of Alice's condo

"No I had just arrived" said Gill as he helped me out of the car

"The teacher had asked her to help her move some books to another room" said Darak

This is darak he's my guardian bakugan. Twin brother of the last king of gundaila. Yes I'm the princess of gundalia. And Gill is my escort.

* * *

_"Hello! Come in!"_ said Marine as we walked in to Alice's home

"Is aquamarine not home yet?" I asked walking in, and then Gill helped me with my coat and bag

_"She's in a meeting with the Ice and water councils still"_ said Marine sadly as I walked in to her living room. The walls were a soft blue with Ice white couches and arm chairs and a little coffee table mad of reeds wound tight to from a table. She also had sea shell decoration in the walls and on the table.

"Again?" asked Gill worried I felt my heat tug I knew that Alice was going out with some one but still

_"Sadly the residence on both sides keep heating up"_ said Marine sadly as cups of hot tea appeared for us and Gill returned to his gundalian form while I stayed in my human form. I don't know why but I like this form better then my gundalian form, I have long layered silver hair and bright blue eyes as well as an 'hour glass figure' as Alice would call it.

"I see any ways, princess if you may please start your home work" he said I nodded and pulled out my school books and started on my math. The reason I'm studying on earth is because Lilly suggested it to me and that I do have more friends on earth then I do back on gundaila.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" exclaimed a cheerful voice as she looked in to the hallway to see Alice as she held a cake box

"Hello aquamarine" she said as she flopped down on to the arm chair and her dream fairys putting the cake away as Gill handed her a glass of icy water. Soon Alice opened a portal and they were on their way home

* * *

"Princess may I be excused?" I nodded as gill left and I went to my room to finish off my history homework. I sighed and flopped on to my bed. Everyone I knew was so in love and I was the only one left. Tammy has Gunt, tine has Jesse, Lilly has Shun, Emily, Alice, Rubby, and Lunhanna. They all have a lover! I feel so left out. I feel jealous of their happiness. I wish I could find that...

* * *

"Princess may I be excused?" I asked as we arrived back on gundalia. I have a meeting with Lunhanna in ten minutes about the new shipment of supplies and resources and I can't be late. That woman is really scary, no kidding. I saw her throw a guy off the highest tower with a rope attached to his ankle. Poor man. I don't get how Ren can put up with her...then again I do fancy her a bit...even if she is his. That and the fact that I had to get that from a friend before she gets mad and attacks me. She is almost as scary as Lunhanna is when she's mad. I raced to my office to meet Lunhanna before she gets mad and kills me

I knocked on her office but no answer came so I went in only to find the office empty. I was worried that she would kill me when she's skipping work. Again I sighed. This time I went to her room only to find Blend. Lunhannas god child tangled. Again. I watched her twist and turn in the web as her legs got even more tangled and tied that's when she noticed me in the room

"Oh...hi Gill" she said upside down and all tangled. I sighed as I walked over to help her down or tried to

"Blend what are you doing in Lunhannas room?" I asked as I helped her down

"I'm practicing my weaving" she said as she shook off the lose bits of webbing I had cut her down from

"did you ask her before you came?" I asked knowing she didn't ask at all

"yes?" she said meekly

"No" I turned to see Lunhanna in a black scoop neck long sleeve with roses all over and a pair of black jeans holding a stack of papers in her arms

"Lunhanna!" I said surprised by her sudden appearance. She always did scare me believe it or not.

"Hello" said Blend waving next to me

"Ya...Anyway the new shipment of supplies just came in and I've got my slaves to help unload the supplies" she said walking past me as I caught a whiff of the light rose perfume she always had on

"Ok then I'll go help them" I said leaving

"Oh and Gill before you leave...I'm telling this for your own good weather you listen and follow is your own choice" she said as I turned to listen to what she had to say. She put the papers down on her bed and sat down looking at me and continued

"You might want to pick up your paste. She's the target for many, and no flower lasts to long in a field full of other flowers all looking to please the people who pass by" she said I looked at her puzzled. What flower?

"The princess" she said sighing. But I was still confused what did flowers have to do with the princess?

"Rumors are going around that theirs a little gang wandering about the grounds who despise her enough to plot against her and the royal court" she said explaining it to me.

"Oh ok them I'll keep my eye out for any 'gangs' then" I said before I left

* * *

_"Does he even get it?"_ asked Luntic

"well if he wont relies his own feelings then I cant really help him any more then pushing him off a cliff and have him find out for him self" said Lunhanna peering out the window as she saw the Gundailen princess wandering in the court yard below

* * *

I walked to my room only to see Rubby sitting on my bed tapping her foot annoyed. Oh no I kept her waiting. That was not good

"Your 5 min late" she said looking at me I saw the little red box beside her

"Sorry I was talking with Lunhanna about the new supplies that just arrived" I said closing the door

"Oh? Your not hitting on Ren's girlfriend are you?" she asked getting up from my bed

"No I'm not you of all people should know that" I said.

"Well what ever I got you what you wanted" she said tossing me the red box as I opened it to see the necklace (_check the first chapter of the special valentines day story to see what the necklace looks like)_ I had asked her to bring for me

"Thanks" I said as I closed the box and put it in my pocket

"You owe me gill big time." She said before she disappeared in a burst of flames

* * *

I walked through the court yard and around the back towards the rose garden or as every one else calls it the queens garden. I stopped to smell the roses only to hear a scream...

* * *

I walked towards the rose garden suggested by a boy at the loading docks who I assumed was the "slave' Lunhanna was talking about. I rounded the corner so see a man in a black body suit approach her

"PRINCESS!" I screamed as I ran over

* * *

Gill ran over and managed to push the man aside blocking the man from attacking the princess

"Why you" said the man as he got up holding a blade. The girl shivered behind Gill in utter fear

"Princess" thought Gill as his stance changed to offensive

"DIE!" screamed the man as he lunged at Gill who pushed the girl back as he dodged the mans attack with ease

"Gill!" cried the girl as the man nearly landed a swipe to Gills neck

"RUN!" he called to her as the girl was frozen with fear

* * *

I was frozen in fear as I shivered as memories that I had locked away for almost a decade flashed before my eyes again...

Mother

(Flash back)

_"Mommy!" called a 5 year old girl as she ran to her mothers room to bring her down for a party that was being held in the main ball room_

_"Mommy?" asked the girl again this time curiously as she walked in to her mothers room only to find the one thing that would change her life forever, as her mother lay dying on the white tiled floors now stained with the queens blood that pooled beneth the body, knives stuck out of the body at odd angles as the girl quivered at the sight_

_"Mommy?" asked the girl again this time her voice was filled with fear and worry as she reached out for her mother_

_"R...un...run...away...get...t...to...g..._

_Then she was grabbed from behind and hosted upwards. She screamed, she kicked, she yelled, she tried every thing a five year old could do to get who ever was holding her to let her go_

_'k...am..."said the queen weakly as she tried to get up but failed her dying body could not move, she'd lost too much blood within the last few moments and if no help came she and her child may end up dead. Then suddenly the girl fell to the ground as she looked behind her to see a man dressed in black mouth wide open in shock_

_"You..."said the man as the girl backed away in utter terror. Then the man fell to the floor beside her. She didn't know what to do. Scream? Cry? Yell? Shout? She was lost in the endless question that swarmed her mind...then a strong firm arm wrapped around her waist pulling the girl in to a deep embrace... _

_(End of flash back)_

Ever since that day I was paralysed by fear at the sight of blood, bodies and death. That night I lost my mother then a year later I lost my father and then three years after that I was forced in to a deep sleep by my brother

"Princess!" I turned around only to be grabbed by another man in black.

No

No...

I can't do this...

I can't relive that day...

* * *

The girl froze in fear as the night she lost her mother forever replayed in her head over and over again.

The blood

The cries

The tears

The black coffin

The pale grave stone

The ace in her heart that never faded

Gill quickly finished off the man who had attacked them and then he ran to save her

* * *

"Well looks like the rumours Rex and Lex told me about are true after all" said Lunhanna as she stood from her window balcony overlooking the fight from the comforts of her balcony

"Shouldn't you go help?" asked Ren as she turned to see him and he pulled her close kissing her neck softly. As the pool of water beside her in a shallow silver dish pan rippled as she kissed him deeply

"Na they need this, they need to relies their feelings" she said as Ren kissed her neck again

* * *

Gill gave the man a sharp kick to the mans side as he let the girl go and she ran in to Gills arms. He held her close, just like that day.

"You" said the man getting up as Gill kept the girl close to him unaware of the deep red blush that had crept on to the girls face. Or the fact that another man was approaching him from behind.

* * *

"DIE!" screamed the other man as he lunged unable to react to the sudden attack...he was stabbed

"GILL!" screamed the girl as he coughed up blood

* * *

"oy" Came a voice as the man turned to see a large scythe around his neck and the boy holding it

"wa...wa" stammered the man looking at the boy while the other man made a move to drive the blade deeper in to Gills body

"If he can't move what makes you think you can?" came another voice as another scythe had appeared this time around the man who had stabbed gills back

* * *

I kicked her capturer in the side as he fell as she ran in to me. I never knew how small she really was till now. I held her close, as close as I could. I felt her head turn but I placed my hand over the back of hers and turned it inwards to my chest. She didn't need to see this. She didn't need to relive that horrid night. The night we both lost our mother

(flash back)

_I walked down the hall to wards the queens' chambers. It was a happy day for all but for me it was the happiest. Today was the day the queen had saved me from my abusive aunt and uncle. She took me as her own really. We were never blood related in any way yet she was like a mother to me. A mother I never had or knew because my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by an assassin who mistaken him as a general, so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who hated me for taking the life of my aunts older sister and she believed that I was a curse that killed her best friend, my father. So I was abused for it. When I had found out that she had a child of her own 5 years later I was mad yet excited to know I had siblings, sort of. I'd been told that her oldest son was a three years older then I was and her youngest daughter was only five. But I was still 15. ten years older then the princess. None the less I was still an older brother, ish._

_I heard a scream and I blotted towards the scream only to find my worst nightmare occur. My other mother was on the ground dying. I felt rage, anger, hatred, sadness, and a lot of other feelings wash over me as I grabbed my sward from by belt and charged killing the man before me and then I heard him say something but I could care less. I with drew my sward from him as his body fell to the floor. That's when I saw a little girl looking at the floor in terror, she was shivering all over. That's when I first met the princess and that's when I first came to know her and love her. My first love before another's death._

_(End of flash back)_

Ever since that day I'd stay by her side, tending to her every need. Hoping that I could be something more to her. But hat chance never came, when the prince rose to the throne and became king after the previous king has died of assassination and when he 'rescued' Ren, the princesses' heart went to him. I was jealous and angry that he had taken her away from me. Jealous because she would spend all her free time she had with Ren and not me. Soon I became nothing more then a distant memory

* * *

"You" said the man before me I glared at him, holding her tight. I won't let her get hurt again. I let that happen once when the queen had died, twice when Ren showed up and took her away, three times when she was put in to a comma and the forth time was when I first saw her again in a different body. I couldn't let her get hurt again. I just can't

* * *

"DIE!" exclaimed another I turned my head but only to be stabbed in the back I coughed up blood. I felt my head start to spin as I leaned over a bit in pain

"GILL!" I heard her cry, my vision had began to fade away and I soon couldn't see the word around me, couldn't see the man who stabbed me and I couldn't see the face I wanted to see the most. The world grew cold and gray, I couldn't see her... I could barely see her. I could barely see the face of the one I held the dearest. But I could only hear her cries and then the sounds around me soon faded in to silence

'My queen...mother...I'm coming' I thought then I blacked out in to the cold hard ground of the court yard

* * *

"GILL!" I screamed as I felt his body shudder then I felt a splash of something red over me as it trickled down my face

Blood

I froze in terror at the sight as it trickled down my school uniform. No. this can't be happening. I can't let this happen. I kept calling his name hoping he could still hear me. I was terrified

* * *

"Are those your kids?" asked Ren looking aside as Lunhanna was back to the wall

"Well I'd better get this, other wise those bloody advisers will be all up me with 'how could you let this happen!' and what not" said Lunhanna as Ren moved aside for her and she disappeared in a whirl of silk

* * *

"Who...who are you?" asked the first man looking at the blade

"Your worst nightmares" they said as they both swung their blades in unison

"BOYS!" came an angry holler as the boys stopped and turned to see who was calling them to stop their actions. It was Lunhanna in her uniform tapping her foot angrily

"Hi ma" said one boy

"Hello mother" said the other as the tow men took this opportunity to strike only to be trapped in steel cages with no door out

"Hey Tammy" said Lunhanna as she was kneeling beside her with her hands on the ground. Then she got up and dusted her gloves off

"Who's she?" asked Rex as he swung his scythe over his shoulder

"I'm the one you kidnapped the other day" she said angrily

"Oh...hello" said Lex as soldiers came and took the three men away

* * *

In the infirmary Gill was being treated for his injuries

"Gill?" came a voice as gill sat up in his bed

"Come in" said Gill as the nurse left them in privacy

"How are you?" she asked as she walked over to Gills bed

"Better" he said as she sat next to his bed

"I'm sorry" said the girl as her eyes grew teary

_'Great she's crying'_ thought Gill "Princess, please don't cry for me." I said wiping a tear form her eyes as a few more fell

"But you're here because of me!" she cried as more tears fell and she began to cry. My heart aced at this

"Princess...I...

Gill stayed in be for the rest of the afternoon while the princess was locked in her room crying deeply with blend beside her trying to comfort her.

* * *

"Is she still crying?" asked Tammy as she put her pen down. Her office was below the weeping girls and frankly, Tammy was getting tired of hearing her cry for an hour on end with out stopping

"Well Blend says she's still crying," said Black Blends father

"Well let her be I say she's gota learn" said lunhanna handing another file to Tammy

"Oh by the way any luck on who ordered Rex and Lex to kidnap me?" asked Tammy looking at the file

_"Well according to Amy, it's the guy you sent in to a coma,"_ said Silk

"Ok thanks''_ 'he'll be in another as soon as he wakes up'_ thought Tammy evilly

* * *

Latter that evening the girl went to check on Gills health

"Why not? We are in the same rank. And I'm the best of the class too" cooed a voice as the princess pressed her ear to the door to listen

"I told you. No" said Gill angrily

"Can I have a reason?" asked the voice again lustily

_'No'_ thought the girl as her heart aced and she ran away. That was her second heartbreak

* * *

"I told you. No." I said angrily this was the fifth time this week she has come in to my room and bothered me about this

"Can I have a reason?" she asked lustily as she traced my chest with her hand. I stepped back

"Lacy it's a no. no matter how many times you ask, its NO. I don't love you and I never WILL!" I yelled she was getting on my nerves

"Then what can I do to gain your favor?" she asked slyly coming closer. That is when I saw a flash of blue at my door. The only person who I knew that would wear that colour like that was… no. I pushed lacy aside and I ran after her. No again

* * *

I ran in to the rose maze garden. A maze made entirely of rose bushes 8 feet tall and you can get lost very easily if you don't know the maze well enough...

* * *

longer then the last enjoy!


	20. Valentine's Day special 4

HELLO! and welcome to my 7 or 8 chaptered shot one shots of my characters from my main story about bakugan! please read that and this it'll give me confadance to keep writing and working on this! ^.^ so this is how this will woek every day from now till Valentine's Day i'll put up a chap a day. heres a tip each chap wont tell you who is the main attraction till the end can you guess the main charater for each chapter?

* * *

**_4 days of the stars_**

I woke up with the soft light of gundilia hitting my skin through the black silk curtains of my window. I rolled over to see the bare chest of Ren. I smiled as my long black hair flowed to my side as I slowly slipped from the bed trying not to wake him. That's when I felt a soft tug to the end of my black tank top then I turned to see what had caught my tank only to be pulled in to a deep hug by his strong firm arms

"And your going where?" he asks slyly as he kissed my neck softly. Sending chills down my spine. I turned to give him a soft kiss

"No where, I just got up" I said as he kissed my head lightly right where my spider stone was

"Oh?" he asked playfully as I got up

"Yes" I said as I got ready for the day ahead. Nothing like a Friday right? You might be wondering who I am. Take a guess. Any ways I got ready of school, sorry wrong phrase I got ready for work. I know, I know I'm supposed to be in school right? Well it's called skipping a lot of grades and keeping your last lifetime's high school diploma. Thus I'm free from school so I can worry about my job instead and my god child as well who can now see and keeps me very busy by tangling her self up every now and then in my room. Another question is who is my god child? Well my best friend had a child and I'm the god mother and Ren is the god father. Legally of course. Compared to Lilly who keeps losing her paper work and gets stuck going through the entire process of going to school and running away from her office to chill with her friends instead. You would think that if you lived for a million years on end that you would be smart enough to keep a hold of such important papers like that to avoid such, sadly not for Lilly, no.

* * *

I got in to my office to start my usual paper work until Rubby came barging in to my office and tore my door down while she was at it. I sighed

"Do you really need to tear my door down like that?" I asked looking at the hinges that hung to the door frame the door was ripped off from

"Sorry I'm in a bit of a rush" she said as she fixed my door. I got up and pulled up a file on to a screen for her too see

"This is what you gave me and this is what I found" I said showing her my findings. Apparently she had an attack case earlier this week and then Tammy got attacked as well so I got handed the job of linking up the crime evidence and pulling strings to do it for her as well.

"Oh that's great now I can prove that I don't slack off!" she said happy. Ya... you are if you ask me to do this for you.

"From what I see both cases you gave me had one thing in common and that's the dug found on both crime scenes and in Tammy's lab reports Emily sent me this morning." I said explaining my findings to her.

"So who ever attacked my victim is also linked to Tammy's kidnapping then and that this drug found in both cases are exact and they both are high level drugs" said Rubby. I nodded I had to admit who ever this was is quite the assassin to be able to use this drug properly you would need months of training and to get it is quite a big bite out of any ones check book. 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars just for five mg let alone for the 20 mg Rubby found. Who ever it was is a big shot or a thief who knows what they are doing.

"Well you're in the black market so know any one with such?" she asked smugly. Yes I'm in the black market but I don't buy anything I only go to catch the big guys and get the big check for turning them in to the cops. Trust me an extra fifty grand in my wallet won't kill me.

"Oh one more thing... I nee a search on this" she said handing me a red file. Oh ya I knew who it was on already

"Amy did some digging and found them, she said you may know them 'from the past' and that they could help us catch the crooks in action" she said I flopped in to the chair and started to laugh.

"_What's so funny?"_ asked Seam watching me laugh as I sat up whipping a tear away form my eye

"_I think Amy Ment that they are the crooks"_ said my dream fairy looking at the file

"_What!" _exclaimed Summer looking at the file now

"_Oh ya they are the ones" _said another one of my fairys nodding at the picture

"_They haven't changed" _added another

"_Who?" _asked Manage egger to know. I sighed and told them

* * *

"HOLY CRAP! THEY ARE WHAT!" yelled Rubby in shock of what I just said

"No kidding, they take after him more then me though" I said. It was true they looked more like their father then they did me. Then again I was not really a mother any ways

"But how?" she exclaimed. Gees' was she loud or what

"Why are you asking me go ask them not me" I said pointing at the file

"Boy is Ren going to be pissed" she said chuckling a bit

"Na not really. Rex and Lex are my kids and I'm their mother" I said shrugging then I showed her a picture of the 2 bys when they were smaller

"Ya he's going to freak out" said Rubby looking at the boy's picture

"So what I'm a mother!" I said pouting at that

"_So you're having an affair then?"_ asked Sol

"Adoptive" I said correcting her

* * *

I walked down the hall towards her office a new law was passed and I wanted her to know about it so she could sign the paper work that she knew of it and understood it too. That's when I heard her voice

"So what I'm a mother!"

Mother? How? I thought she said she couldn't have children. Unless...no! She wouldn't! Would she? The thought angered me as I leaned closer to hear better

"_So you're having an affair then?"_

I bit my lip in anger. How...how could she! After every thing! How! Questions of rage and anger raced through my mind. That's when the door opened and I was looking at Rubby in the face

"Hey Morgana your husbands here" she joked turning around to face the inside of the office

"Funny lady Vivian"I heard her say as Rubby left and I walked in to her office

"Hey Ren" she said as I closed the door behind me and locking it. I watched her get up and walk over smiling at me like she always did

* * *

Ren walked in to my office, some what stiff almost but I couldn't tell why though? Was something bothering him? His aura wavered more then it should

"Hey Ren" I said getting up as he locked the door

"Ren?" I asked again this time I put up a sound barrier and sent my fairys away so we could talk privately

"Is it true?" he asked. I flinched at his question. Was what true? I wasn't keeping any thing from him

"What's true?" I asked worried

"You know what I'm talking about!" he said raising his voice. I could tell he was angry his aura had begun to eat away at mine and his anger was slipping

"Ren...I don't" I said scared what was going on?

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled in my face as I stepped back in fear. I felt hurt why was he saying such?

"You haven't answered my question!" he said again this time louder. That's when my dream fairy came flying in screaming

"SOME ONE HAS BROKEN IN TO THE AMAROY!" she screamed I looked at her annoyed. Oh great another problem to deal with. That's the fifth break in this month meaning more paper work, more nagging from the advisers and more work for me to do. HURRAY! MORE WORK! HELL NO! I sighed and walked past him. He was the only one who could make me feel so powerless and weak other then that no one else could. You can try you might be dead after words though. Just saying. As I walked pass I felt him grab my wrist tight as I stepped back to see his deep black eyes and yellow slits. I don't know why but when ever I gaze in to his eyes all my worries fade away and I end up in a trance like state.

"Ren" I said as I felt my pain fade away

"_Hurry!"_ exclaimed my dream fairy snapping me from my trance like state as I shook my head to clear myself of any thoughts. I slid my hand from his and kissed him lightly before I left my office chasing after my dream fairy towards the Amory.

* * *

I needed to know. It hurts not to know! I had to know whom; I gripped her hand as she passed me. I gazed in to her deep black eyes. The darkness of her eyes was always mesmerizing. I soon was lost in her gaze then she slipped away. No not again! Then she kissed me softly over the lips before disappearing around the corner towards the Amory. I did not expect that. I could tell that from the way she parted from the kiss that I had upset her. I walked over to her desk and slammed my hand in to the desk in anger

"DAMIT!" I said aloud to no one as pain flooded in to my heart let alone my fist that I had bruised a bit and it had started to bleed a bit. Then I remembered that her desk was made of solid enforced gold with a diamond coat painted to look like black oak. Yea, that defiantly hurt. That is when I saw the files on her desk and I decided to skimmer through them, hoping to find some answers about my puzzle.

"_**Rex and Lex, S class criminals, Wanted in over 50 worlds and is classified as highly dangerous, stolen over fifty million items in one year worth 100,000,000,000,000,000 dollars "**_

Is this what she was talking about with Rubby? I thought as I flipped through the file some more. There were many papers in the file. How she manages to stuff a hundred papers in to a single paper file like this and has it look almost empty still scares me a bit. I kept looking through the papers. That is when I found the main info page, I could tell it was old, its corners was folded a bit. I found it the information I was looking for

Mother: diseased

**Adoptive** mother: s class assassin, **spider witch (demon class)**

Father: diseased

Siblings: Lex and Rex (twins)

Age: 17

The words spider witch and demon class made me realize that I had made the worst accusation in my entire life. I raced out of her office at top speed. I had to find her…

* * *

"What's this? A mother's day gift? The last time I checked it wasn't till may" I said as came around the corner to see Rex and Lex, they grown the last time I saw them, they were only 10 the last time I say them now they're 17. Then again the last time I saw them was about 3 lifetimes ago.

"Some ma you are" said Rex. Still the same old side spitting bastred he is. I looked at his clothing and knew where he was attending school. Same with Lex, I sighed they haven't changed

"Funny, just give what you took and I won't need to kill you," I said as my dream fairy's set up a barrier so they couldn't run away from me. To think that they stole so many things at the age of five was vey hard to believe but its true, scary true. Like me and my twin they have the same curse, you know living sixteen or so years then you are killed or you go to Avalon by your self and not ask for trouble by trying to live an extra year and what not. The difference between the boys and us is that, one they did not have a crazy mad woman on their tails hunting them down for revenge. Two Lilly and me went to Avalon by our selves when time came and not try to out run death (not a smart idea). Three they had an old hag go on and on about their crimes then killed them blah blah blah blah. Me and Lilly well lets just say our 'judge' was a nut who can't leave the past alone and just has to bring it up and rub it in our faces till we just kill our selves just to avoid hearing her self go on about how we wrecked her perfect life and what not.

"Just let us pass please?" asked Lex with no emotion in his voice kindly. Humph, I always did like Lex better then I did Rex

"Then give me back what you stole and I'll even let you leave this place soot free" I said crossing my arms hoping they would give in to the deal, not that I should have though but I did owe them for the spell that they passed on to us to make our cursed days a little bit brighter. Plus that way I would have one less stack of work to do and I most likely will get lectured by some old adviser about it (then again I'd mute his voice or just wipe his memory of having to do so)

"Sorry bitch, cant we have a job to do" said Rex smirking evilly. Ya I do like Lex better. I sighed as the weapons they had disappeared back to the armory

"Technically you are on my turf and you are at a disadvantage at that," I said filing my nails

"But the ones with the higher power wins in the end!" screamed Rex as he was gone in a flash and he stood behind me, scythe around my neck from behind. I looked forward to see Lex who had his scythe wrapped around my neck in the opposing direction of Rex. Meaning if I could avoid one blade another would still get me. Oh how kids grow these days. One minute a kid the next a teen, so fast, too fast.

"You still have the scythes I sent you a few years ago," I said looking at the scythe Lex held. It was polished very well and I could tell that Lex kept his blade very sharp, by looking at the small holes that lined the back of the blade and the well-polished chain that went from the largest hole on the blade and was twisted down the handle and in to his hand. Yes, still the same. Then I turned to the other scythe that was blood stained, dull, chipped, starched, chains beat up, rusty holes, chipped handle and the blade was not even sharp! Yea they have not changed at all.

"To scared to move?" taunted Rex chuckling bringing his blade closer to my neck

"Oh yes… I am. So terrified that I'll be beheaded by a dirty, rusted, unpolished blade I said making sure every word stabbed him hard

"Oh wow…LIKE I CARE!" said Rex waving his hand and frowning

"Mother is right brother, you should take better care of your blade," said Lex pointing out my point

"See even he knows" I said proudly

"Oh shut up!" he said annoyed that I was right about his habits. Then I got an idea, an evil idea

"If only Cheryl could see you Rex what would she say?" I sighed sadly. He looked away blushing deeply. Gotcha! And yes he does have a girl friend. And a very hot one like that. Like Tammy a body and a face, any girl would kill to have.

"Oh and Lex how is Maryry doing? I heard that she managed to get a job at the café my sister owns" I said looking to Lex now who looked surprised I knew about this and turned away blushing deeply. Oh, ya I got them both

* * *

I ran all the way to the armory at top speed I had to apologize to her I had to

"Sir! She left in the pursuit of the culprits!" said a solider. I bit my lip as I ran off to find her. Please be ok I thought desperately as I raced through out the castle grounds looking for her. Then I found her in the back with two boys both had blades to her neck. Waves of fear and pain washed over me as I could only watch as the events unfold before me

"Oh hey!" she said as she noticed where I was and waved smiling. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to pull her close and keep her close

"Boys do you mind giving me a quick minute?" she asked looking at the two boys

"Burn in hell" said one of them frowning at her request

"Technically I did once or twice I think but I can't remember though," she said looking up

"Your grave" said one of the boys again as his rusty blade swung and I felt sick to the gut as her head rolled to the ground

* * *

"Your grave" said Rex as he swung his blade killing the girl and leaving Ren in utter shock and horror. Memories flashed before his eyes then he blacked out

* * *

"Ren…Ren…Ren!" called a voice as he woke up in a bed with the silk black curtains pulled back and he saw her hair let down in a black tube top night gown that went to her feet as Ren lay on her lap looking up at her smiling face. He quickly got up and turned to look at her in shock

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked blinking at Ren who kept staring at her

He pulled me close in to his chest, holding me tight as he was shaking all over

"Don't ever do that again, ever" he said in to my ear before he nuzzled my neck softly

"Ren" I said looking up to his face. I could tell I had upset him, his eyes were deep with worry and pain. May be my stunt was a bit much….

(Flash back)

"_Your grave" said Rex as he swung his blade as I watched from the shadow of the building as he took the head off my silk puppet doll. I saw Ren pass out in shock. Ok may be I went too far._

_I jumped out from hiding and attacked Rex Head on he could barely land a hit. I easily took him down. Then Lex attacked me. He was a bit of a challenge but nonetheless I beat them both. Soon reinforcements arrived and they took care of the rest while I left with Ren_

_(End of flash back)_

Ren ran his fingers slowly through my hair combing it soothingly. I loved moments like this where I can just be my real self and enjoy the moments we have together like this.

"How did you get this?" he asked noticing a scar on my left shoulder as he leaned over to kiss it. I felt a sharp sting to the shoulder as the scar sizzled away

"Thanks" I said kissing him a thank you as he kissed back but a little harder then I had

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked hurt as he nuzzled my hand softly

"Because I scared you silly," I said frowning a bit

"But…but…I…" I stopped him with a soft kiss

"Lunhanna" he said

THE END

NOT KEEP READING!

* * *

AND there is another chapter done see you next time!


	21. Valentine's Day special 5 part 1

_**short but better then nothing**_

* * *

_**3 days of the stars**_

I sighed as I left my class and made my way home. Hi I'm…. oh that's right I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry. But you can guess

"Your megacity!" called a voice as I turned to see Gill in his human form waving from the red luxury car he drove. I blushed lightly as I made my way over to him. I do like him a lot but… I'm not sure if he feel's the same way

"Hurry up" said my bakugan popping open as I got to the car and Gill opened the door for me to get in them he walked over to the drivers side and got in to the car and we drove off.

"I apologize for keeping you" I said as we stopped the car and got out at the parking lot of Alice's condo

"No I had just arrived" said Gill as he helped me out of the car

"The teacher had asked her to help her move some books to another room" said Darak

This is darak he's my guardian bakugan. Twin brother of the last king of gundaila. Yes I'm the princess of gundalia. And Gill is my escort.

* * *

_"Hello! Come in!"_ said Marine as we walked in to Alice's home

"Is aquamarine not home yet?" I asked walking in, and then Gill helped me with my coat and bag

_"She's in a meeting with the Ice and water councils still"_ said Marine sadly as I walked in to her living room. The walls were a soft blue with Ice white couches and arm chairs and a little coffee table mad of reeds wound tight to from a table. She also had sea shell decoration in the walls and on the table.

"Again?" asked Gill worried I felt my heat tug I knew that Alice was going out with some one but still

_"Sadly the residence on both sides keep heating up"_ said Marine sadly as cups of hot tea appeared for us and Gill returned to his gundalian form while I stayed in my human form. I don't know why but I like this form better then my gundalian form, I have long layered silver hair and bright blue eyes as well as an 'hour glass figure' as Alice would call it.

"I see any ways, princess if you may please start your home work" he said I nodded and pulled out my school books and started on my math. The reason I'm studying on earth is because Lilly suggested it to me and that I do have more friends on earth then I do back on gundaila.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" exclaimed a cheerful voice as she looked in to the hallway to see Alice as she held a cake box

"Hello aquamarine" she said as she flopped down on to the arm chair and her dream fairys putting the cake away as Gill handed her a glass of icy water. Soon Alice opened a portal and they were on their way home

* * *

"Princess may I be excused?" I nodded as gill left and I went to my room to finish off my history homework. I sighed and flopped on to my bed. Everyone I knew was so in love and I was the only one left. Tammy has Gunt, tine has Jesse, Lilly has Shun, Emily, Alice, Rubby, and Lunhanna. They all have a lover! I feel so left out. I feel jealous of their happiness. I wish I could find that...

* * *

"Princess may I be excused?" I asked as we arrived back on gundalia. I have a meeting with Lunhanna in ten minutes about the new shipment of supplies and resources and I can't be late. That woman is really scary, no kidding. I saw her throw a guy off the highest tower with a rope attached to his ankle. Poor man. I don't get how Ren can put up with her...then again I do fancy her a bit...even if she is his. That and the fact that I had to get that from a friend before she gets mad and attacks me. She is almost as scary as Lunhanna is when she's mad. I raced to my office to meet Lunhanna before she gets mad and kills me

I knocked on her office but no answer came so I went in only to find the office empty. I was worried that she would kill me when she's skipping work. Again I sighed. This time I went to her room only to find Blend. Lunhannas god child tangled. Again. I watched her twist and turn in the web as her legs got even more tangled and tied that's when she noticed me in the room

"Oh...hi Gill" she said upside down and all tangled. I sighed as I walked over to help her down or tried to

"Blend what are you doing in Lunhannas room?" I asked as I helped her down

"I'm practicing my weaving" she said as she shook off the lose bits of webbing I had cut her down from

"did you ask her before you came?" I asked knowing she didn't ask at all

"yes?" she said meekly


End file.
